Osananajimi
by TrunksIzayaBossKadoDRRRotaku
Summary: Two best friends on opposite sides. One, a Japanese boy pursuing justice on the side of the law. The other, a boy who seeks revenge by defiling the law. Their destinies will collide, and how will their friendship last? Lelouch seeks to destroy his country, while his best friend, Shinichi, seeks to improve it and stick to not taking a life. AU
1. Chapter 1 Promise

A/N:Just a little oneshot.

**"Many a time...from a bad beginning, great friendships have sprung up." -Terence (Publius Terentius Afer) C. 190-159 B.C.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1 Promise<p>

The train was packed to the brim with people going from all kinds of places. The television was blaring some boring news about terrorists; though, since it was the same news everyone heard all the time, it was tiresome and pointless to listen to.

The subject was pretty much the same, Zero this, Zero that...blah, blah, blah. Most of the citizens of Area 11 were really, really fed up with the masked terrorist's exploits; especially the Britannian Royal Family, who felt that the identity of this masked man had to be found out, and the sooner, the better. After all, they had lost one member to him. Prince Clovis had been shot and killed by Zero only a month ago, and already he was famous.

Even people out in Area 1 knew his name. They ALL knew he was renowned for stirring up rebellions in the former country known as Japan, but everyone preferred that no one discuss a certain terrorist. After all, they didn't want THEIR Numbers trying to stir up a rebellion as well and have to deal with the troubles and casualties that would come with it.

Sure enough, a picture of the masked man and his Black Knights appeared. The masked man was speaking to a crowd of hostages that he had freed from the hands of the Japan Liberation Front, a crazy terrorist organization who'd decided to take matters into their own hands; they used an extreme method to try and win back Japan. It failed, of course. Britannia would never listen to the Japanese complain about the horrible way their country was run nowadays. Unless they wanted to be shot dead, most Japanese wisely kept their opinions to themselves and shut their mouths.

Except for a few people, that is. One such person was presently seated on the train, watching the news feed with boredom present on his young face. He had a suitcase beside him, and one could only assume from the suitcase that he was headed somewhere.

The only difference about this person was that he was an Eleven. It was quite apparent, from the way he dressed all the way to his face. He emitted a sigh, and kept on watching the TV show, though tiredly.

"Those who are oppressed, seek us! Those who oppress those without power, fear us! We, the Black Knights, shall be the ones who stand in judgment of this world! You can only kill if you are prepared to be killed!" Zero said before sweeping his hand out in a grand gesture.

"What a hypocrite that guy is. He talks about equality, and then he talks about how he's the 'only one who stands and judges the world?' What _arrogance_," The person; a teenage boy, muttered under his breath. He mopped his brow, pushing back a few strands of russet hair as he did so. He was of average height for his age, and was well-built. He was wearing a tie and a nice suit.

* * *

><p>He was very picky about what he wore, so he chose the best clothes for this occasion. The teenage boy gazed out the window, and noted the tall skyscrapers of the Tokyo Settlement. Rich buildings that only the Britannians could live in, while his people, the Japanese...had absolutely nothing to live on. Fortunately, he was different. He could afford to live in a rich school.<p>

"Tokyo settlement, huh? Zero and his Kuro no Kishidan, or the Black Knights? This sounds interesting..." He muttered under his breath, in his native language. The boy still had a tendency to speak Japanese, even though the Britannians had outlawed it when they had conquered Japan seven years ago.

He didn't care; he spoke it anyhow. He noted the stares people were giving him and merely rolled his eyes. "Are you a baka? Don't stare," He murmured to a kid who was looking at him in interest.

The boy only blinked in confusion before looking away. The boy shrugged his shoulders, and then dug around in his pockets for something he needed. He pulled out a book and a notebook. He flipped open the notebook to an open page, which was covered with Japanese writing. "Etou...what should I write next?" He put his hand over his chin in thought. Then, he took out a pen, and wrote in big letters across the page:

"Zero and the Black Knights. Who are they?"

The boy paused for a moment, and then shut the notebook, and opened up his book to the spot where he'd left off at. It was a well-worn leather book, evidently enjoyed by its owner for many years, through thick and thin. He opened it up and started reading. He wasn't reading for too long before a voice interrupted him.

"Excuse me, what exactly are you reading?" The voice said, from somewhere to his left, if he wasn't mistaken. It sounded female, and quite young, too. He turned his head and found himself looking into the eyes of a young woman around the same age as him. She was tall and quite beautiful for her age; with brilliant purple eyes. Her hair was pink and tied back in a loose ponytail. She was wearing a pair of spectacles and wore a plain jacket. She seemed to be a Britannian girl of some sort.

He switched over to English, for convenience's sake. It didn't hurt to be friendly, after all. "The Valley of Fear," He answered briefly.

The pinkette frowned. "What kind of book is that?" She asked in confusion.

"It's a mystery series. It's by the great Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Sherlock Holmes, the great detective who can solve anything," The boy said proudly, his cheeks heating up slightly. He honestly hoped that the girl didn't live under a rock, and that her parents had taught her the value of reading.

"Oh, I know who he is. I've read a few of them. They seem like good books. Where are you headed?" The girl asked, smiling innocently at him. He knew that kind of smile. It was the smile of a person who hadn't seen horrible things yet, or had been protected from them. A childish kind of smile mixed with innocence.

"Ashford Academy. There's something I have to do there." The boy replied vaguely.

The girl looked at him in confusion. "What, exactly? I'm Euphie, by the way. Nice to meet you." She introduced, extending a pale hand out to meet his.

The boy turned to face her; his azure eyes shining brightly. "Me? I'm Kudou Shinichi. Nice to meet you, ojousama." He said politely, shaking her hand. He blushed upon realizing that he had just spoken in Japanese to a Britannian. "Oh, sorry. It's in my blood, so sometimes Japanese slips out when I least expect it to." He said sheepishly.

Euphie just smiled and waved it off. "That's all right. You're Japanese, aren't you? That's part of who you are." She said kindly. Shinichi was touched by the kindness this girl had just shown him. She was a Britannian; a random stranger, and yet...she had shown a rare kindness towards him. "Do you go to school, Kudou?" She asked.

"I still do. Though, I have other concerns that I involve myself in." He said, deciding to keep his mystery-solving persona a secret for now. His cell phone rang at that very second. "Aa! There goes my phone! I wonder who it could be..." He trailed off, pulling out his phone and flipping it open. He put it up to his ear. "Hello?"

"_Where ARE you at right now_?" A male voice demanded over the phone. It was very irritated.

Shinichi flinched. "Gomen nasai, I just got caught up in a conversation with a lovely stranger and forgot where I was supposed to get off at." He said, wincing visibly. He knew his friend would be extremely angry with him if he was late.

"Perchance, who would this lovely stranger be, Kudo? I thought I told you to stop by my house an hour ago! After all, she'll be upset if you're late. You are my childhood friend and all." The male voice continued to ramble on and on while Shinichi nodded to show he was listening, a little irritated with his friend.

"Hai, hai. I don't want to make your sister angry, Blackie. I'll be headed over soon, Ruru." Shinichi promised, then hung up. He sighed and turned back to Euphie, who was watching with a curious expression on her face. "What?"

"Who is Ruru? Is that Lulu? Who was that you were talking to?" She asked, her face becoming one of suspicion.

"My best friend, Euphie. No one else. I call him Lulu for short because his name is hard to say." Shinichi joked. Suddenly, a person screamed loudly. He smacked his forehead. "I hope it's not what I think it is..." He muttered.

Euphie stared at him in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"SOMEONE CALL THE POLICE! THERE'S A GUY DEAD IN MY SEAT WITH A KNIFE THROUGH HIM!" A man screamed in terror, running in front of the startled crowd and pushing his way through them. The crowd started to panic as a wave of pandemonium swept over them.

Shinichi hit his forehead. Why, of all times, did his murder magnetism have to happen _here_? He was hoping that he could go somewhere without some kind of trouble happening. 'Looks like I have no choice.' He decided, and stood up.

Euphie said, "Wait! Where are you going?" She asked.

"Work." Shinichi replied softly and made his way through the panicked crowd. "Minna, calm down. I'm here to see what killed him."

"You're just a kid, _and _an eleven!" A man cried, but shut up when the annoyed boy sent a death glare his way. His cheerful demeanor was replaced with a serious expression as he surveyed everyone there.

"Wrong. I am Kudou Shinichi, detective. This is my problem." He said, and sweat dropped upon seeing the crowd start to send glances of recognition his way. He knew it'd have to come sooner or later...too bad his identity had to be blown now. He had no choice but to deal with the attention.

* * *

><p>A young girl sat at a table. Her eyes were permanently closed-she would never see again. She was blind, and crippled. She had a pure, radiant smile on her face that was like that of an angel. She was an innocent girl who was never exposed to the dangers of the world. There was a frown evident on her pretty face as she sat with a green-haired girl. "Where is he?"<p>

The green-haired girl ate a piece of pizza. "You mean Lelouch? I believe he's in his room, Nunnally."

The brown-haired girl shook her head. "No, my friend was supposed to come see my Big Brother and I today." She said, a nostalgic smile evident on her face.

The door opened and Lelouch entered, dressed in a jacket. His face was filled with anxiety and irritation. He seemed to be very angry about something. "Where _is _that idiot? He was supposed to be here an hour ago!" He sighed.

"Who is this person you're speaking of, Lelouch?" The green-haired girl questioned, eating another slice of pizza.

"C.C, that's none of your concern. Please go back in my room." Lelouch commanded, frowning at the greenette and the pizza boxes stacked up all over his room. "I highly doubt my guest wants to see someone like you."

Shinichi ran, panting and out of breath. He knew he was late, but he had no choice. 'What kind of excuse should I use?'

"I'm sorry I'm late...but a case happened and I was caught up in it." He said to himself. He slapped himself mentally. "He won't accept something like that."

He continued until he had entered the building he wanted. "Their room is somewhere around here, right?" He asked himself, and nodded.

The door opened at the exact moment Lelouch had set down dinner. Lelouch looked up to see a tall, brown-haired teenager enter, disheveled and out of breath. His blue eyes were full of exhaustion. He offered a light smile upon seeing Lelouch. "Sorry I was late, Blackie."

Lelouch frowned at him. "Kudou...honestly, if you were going to be late, you should have at least told me! Nunnally got all worried about you!" He exclaimed. "And don't call me _Blackie_!" He added.

"Come on, Kuro-tan*, ochitsuite. You know Nunnally doesn't mind, na Nunnally?" Shinichi joked, extending his hand out to the brown-haired angel, who paused for a moment.

"I know this voice...are you really...Suzaku?" The girl asked. "No, wait...you're our friend...Shinichi!" She exclaimed in delight.

Shinichi smiled in relief. "Yes, it's me, Nunnally. Hisashiburi da na. Er, I mean, it's been a long time since we've seen each other. I got caught up in a hectic murder on the train, and was talking to a pretty girl who called herself Euphie-"

Lelouch's cup of tea that he had been drinking fell to the ground and broke at that moment, spilling tea all over the floor. "What did you say?" He asked, his amethyst eyes wide with disbelief.

"I ran into someone named Euphie. Why, do you know her?" Shinichi asked.

"She's my half-sister." Lelouch stated, like it was obvious.

"Sorry, I forgot you were a prince, Lelouch-tan." Shinichi deadpanned.

"Stop with the annoying nicknames!" Lelouch protested. His protests died down when he saw a certain green-haired girl, decked out in nothing but her straight-jacket, eating a piece of food. "What are you doing out of my room?" He hissed, hurrying out of his chair.

"Who is she, Lelouch?" Shinichi asked, casting a suspicious glance at his childhood friend, who paled. The young detective was becoming interested at exactly why his friend was so concerned about this girl. "Is she your mistress?"

The girl smirked. "He got you there, Lelouch."

Lelouch flushed slightly. "Nothing like that, Kudou."


	2. Chapter 2 Lies

**A/N:Thank you for your kind review, EdOgawaCOnan! Nice to know there are more DC fans around this site. We are a minority in the world of America's anime fans...unfortunately. Anyhow, here's the next chapter!**

**"**_**Those who aim at great deeds must also suffer greatly." - Marcus Licinius Crassius, fl. 70 B.C. From Plutarch, Lives, Crassus, Ch. 26 **_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 Lies <strong>

"What do you mean, she's my mistress?" Lelouch questioned, casting a confused look at his childhood friend, who was scrutinizing C.C intently. The former prince flinched. If he did not find a quick answer as to why C.C was there, he would be forced to answer a whole bunch of uncomfortable and exposing questions. Namely, the fact that she had given him a mystical power to control people's minds, was immortal, and knew about his _other identity-_that was something he did _not _want Shinichi to know, no matter what.

There were several reasons as to why Lelouch wanted to keep his identity as Zero secret from his friend Shinichi. The first was glaringly obvious; Zero was a **terrorist; **which only translated to a criminal in Shinichi's book. Zero was probably not someone Shinichi would condone even if he knew he was actually his childhood friend Lelouch; since Shinichi's job (and obsession, Lelouch sometimes thought) was stopping crime and evil, the detective would most likely never be able to forgive him if he learned of his true identity.

Double so if Shinichi knew that he had _killed. _For Lelouch, death was an inevitable-and sometimes unavoidable fate if you happened to be one of the enemies who got in the way, but for the most part he did not want to take the lives of any of his friends. For his friend, though...the world was the other way around. He despised death and murder and spoke out against violence in any way possible. Shinichi was more of a pacifist who wanted nothing more than peace; much like his sisters Nunnally and Euphemia. This constant longing for murder to end only became stronger and stronger the older Shinichi had become.

Lelouch thought that his worldview was naive and blinding. As kind as Shinichi was, he was simply _too kind_, and eventually that would be his downfall, because not everyone in the world was as kind as he wanted them to be. Also, violence would not stop simply because one wished for it. If wishes actually worked, he would have his sister's eyes open, Euphemia would be by his side and he would still be a prince, and Britannia and Japan would not have gone to war. But alas, wishes are just that; vapid, meaningless thoughts that have no place in reality. Lelouch saw Shinichi's pacifism as nothing more than wishful thinking grounded in idealism, which would not sit well with the real world.

Despite the fact that he helped people by trying to avert crime; the hard fact remained that Shinichi was a Japanese, or an Eleven, as they were called now, which meant that he would never really get far in life. It didn't matter if he was a good person or not; it was up to Britannians to determine that kind of thing, but more than likely, they would slap Shinichi with the label of a murderer if he happened to be there at the scene of the crime, even if there was no evidence. The main reason why they would do something that cruel was simple: he was an Eleven and a scapegoat, and no one liked Elevens. Therefore, it was easy to pin all of Britannia's problems on Elevens.

The other reason was because Shinichi was a dear friend to Lelouch. He was one of the few true friends he'd ever had in his entire life, and the fact that they'd managed to keep their relationship secret for now was incredible. Shinichi and Suzaku were both dear friends to Lelouch, but the last thing Lelouch wanted was for either of them to get caught up in his fight, in his struggle. Neither of them had anything to do with his battle; they should stay out of the way for their own good. He did not want to be forced to stain his hands further with blood.

"It's certainly amusing that you would think of me as being Lelouch's mistress." C.C. replied, her golden eyes dancing with delight upon finding another person to torment. She cast a happy smile his way. "Sad to say, I am not. Rather, I am his slave."

Shinichi's eyes widened and he dropped the plate of food he had been eating, which fell to the floor, while Nunnally's jaw dropped for a few moments. Both of them seemed unable to say anything for a few moments, until Nunnally started to laugh. Shinichi seemed to lose his paralysis on his words then, and spoke. "You have to be joking. I highly doubt Lelouch would keep a girl as a slave. That's not the Blackie I know." He said in disbelief.

C.C. merely shrugged her shoulders uncaringly. She reached out for a piece of pizza and started to eat it rather messily; ignoring the napkin tossed in her hands by a desperate Lelouch. She ignored Shinichi's bewildered stares as she wolfed it down. Which was why she was surprised when Lelouch pulled her off the chair and yanked her hard by the arm. "That hurts, boy. Are you really that eager to get rid of me?" She teased.

Lelouch's face heated up briefly in embarrassment, but he hid his shame and merely scowled at her. "You had better get back in my room this second, C.C."

"Why can't I stay? Are you afraid I might reveal too much? Or is it because you're afraid of _him_ finding out the truth-" She began, but paused upon seeing a credit card being dangled in front of her face.

"_Say any more and this goes in the fire." _Lelouch hissed dangerously, his eyes filled with rage. His shoulders were shaking as he spoke and it was clear to C.C that she had a pissed-off prince of Britannia to deal with now. Lelouch really was the spitting image of his father, she thought. Even though he hated that fact, that was one thing that would chase him around every moment of his life until the day he died.

C.C. sighed. "You are truly an evil man." She moaned, and then turned and walked out of the room sullenly, without saying anything else. The second she entered Lelouch's room, she didn't expect Lelouch to come in and slam the door behind him. He pinned her down on his bed, and glared at her.

* * *

><p>"What the hell were you trying to do to me back there?" He spat. "Do you honestly want to let yourself get revealed?"<p>

C.C merely remained silent for a few moments. "I was trying to help you." She replied quietly.

Lelouch scoffed darkly. "How was _that _helping me? It was more like you were asking him to learn about my mission against Britannia." He snapped. Honestly, this girl was such a pain.

"Eventually you won't be able to hide the truth from him anymore. You know that, don't you, Lelouch? Your actions as Zero will catch up with you someday, I guarantee it. He will know sooner or later; he's not that dumb." C.C said apathetically.

* * *

><p>The door opened, and Shinichi came in. "Anou, I was just wondering why you guys went in here without telling me. Lelouch, did something happen? Something I should know about?" He asked seriously. His intelligent blue eyes were scanning Lelouch's face, as if checking for flaws.<p>

"...Nothing, Kudo." Lelouch replied coldly.

Shinichi's eyes narrowed. Lelouch was never this cold or distant unless there was a reason behind it. Either he had something on his mind, or else he was hiding something so big that it was burdening him emotionally. He was his friend, dammit, he had to help him! "Lelouch...I don't like it when you lie to me." He replied quietly, not even noticing the dark-haired teen's eyes widen in shock.

"How did you-?" Lelouch exclaimed.

"You think you have a good mask. That's what everyone thinks. However, bottling up your emotions won't get you anywhere, Lelouch. Didn't I tell you a long time ago that we'll always be friends, no matter what? Do you think I _care _about what you've done in the past? Whatever has happened that was so bad is over now. I accept you as you are." He replied, before smiling good-naturedly at him.

And yet, as Lelouch stared at his friend, he thought that friendly smile seemed sad and lonely. For a brief moment. Then, he saw only the happy Shinichi Kudo. Lelouch shook his head. Shinichi was lying to Lelouch as well; it was quite obvious. He had just concealed some kind of sadness. He was a hypocrite like Lelouch, but that was natural. They were both human, after all.

* * *

><p>Later on, Shinichi left Lelouch and Nunnally's place, and started to head for his dorm at Ashford Academy. He was an Honorary Britannian, so he had gotten a discount on his education, unlike most hapless Japanese who would be trying to teach themselves while still retaining their national pride. Shinichi was still proud of being who he was; he couldn't change it, after all. However, that didn't mean that he wasn't mistreated here at this school for being different...<p>

Sighing, the brown-haired teen trudged tiredly through the quiet streets of Ashford Academy, trying to find his campus where his dorm was. Night had fallen while he had had so much fun with Lelouch and Nunnally, so the stars were already out and casting their faint but dim glow over the world. He glanced up at them for a few moments, and smiled. "_The stars are out now, huh? How pretty.." _He muttered.

He felt very nostalgic looking at the stars, because then it brought back memories of the days when things were much simpler, when there was no senseless war and conflict; when the days were always long and innocent, when people were just people and nothing more. "What happened to those days? I miss them."

Then, a surprising thing happened. His cell phone rang a few times. "Huh?" Shinichi blinked in confusion, as he picked up his cell phone and checked the Caller ID. His blue eyes widened upon realizing exactly _who _was calling him. He quickly answered it. "Hello?"

* * *

><p>An angry voice came on the other line. "<em>Where have YOU been, Shinichi? I wanted to invite you over for dinner, but you weren't at home." <em>The female voice ranted on and on while Shinichi listened to her complaints calmly.

"I know, I know, Ran. I just ran into a tough case, and it took me a while to solve it, so now I'm headed back home-"

"_Usotsuki. There's something else, isn't there? Someone else. Another girl you're seeing, perhaps?" _

Shinichi blushed beet-red. "Eh...it's not exactly what you think it is, Ran. I was just seeing an old friend of mine. No need for you to get all upset."

He heard silence for a few moments, then Ran's voice came on once more. "_I'll be waiting for you along with Kazuha-chan. She agreed to wait with me for you, and we've been waiting for hours." _

There was a threat implied in those words, which indicated that if he didn't drag his mystery-solving, soccer-playing ass back home soon, he would soon find an angry girl awaiting him and a fist full of karate. He sweat dropped. "Hai. I'll be there in less than ten minutes." Shinichi said passively, and hung up on Ran.

* * *

><p>"Chotto matte, Shinichi!" Ran exclaimed, but upon realizing that he had just hung up on her, she growled and flung her phone on the ground in frustration. "That detective nerd! What the hell is he up to? He must be out flirting with some girl! Maybe it's a Britannian girl!" She exclaimed.<p>

"He flirts with Britannian girls? That's news." A male voice said from behind her. She turned around to see a dark-skinned boy with black hair and green eyes walking toward her. "Kudou is a playboy, huh?"

"Heiji, don't go saying things about people like that!" A girl with black hair that was tied in a ponytail exclaimed, bopping him over the head with a rolled-up newspaper. "Mou, Heiji, you're about as bad as Kudou is. You and your detective minds get you in trouble constantly."

Ran smiled. "That's just how they are, Kazuha-chan." She said, smiling nostalgically.

* * *

><p>Shinichi hurried down the hallway, now winded and out of breath. "Huff...huff...maybe I ought to do that more often. It was nice to see Lelouch and Nunnally again, but...maybe I ought to not walk so hard..."<p>

"Lelouch and Nunnally? Did you just say that?" A disbelieving voice said from behind him.

"Nani?" Shinichi uttered in Japanese, and flinched. Most of the boys in his dorm were Britannian, and as such, tended to ignore him when he spoke in Japanese. He was not expecting to see a teenage boy around his age, with curly brown hair and green eyes, looking at him in shock.

"You speak Japanese? That's nice; I'll have a companion. I'm Suzaku. Suzaku Kururugi. Who are you?" Suzaku asked.

"I'm Shinichi Kudou. Also a famous detective." He added, smirking.

"I have heard of you!" He exclaimed. "Well...is it true that...you know Lelouch and Nunnally?"

Shinichi feigned ignorance. "Who are they?"

"You just mentioned them earlier. Are they really alive? The two kids my dad and I looked after seven years ago? I haven't seen them for seven years." Suzaku admitted.

"Yes, the Emo Prince and Nana are with us. How do you know them?" Shinichi asked.

"They stayed with my father during the occupation of Japan by Britannia. In 2010!" He exclaimed.

_So...this is Lelouch's friend...Suzaku? _


	3. Chapter 3 Zero

A/N:I do not own anything!

_"Nothing is easier than self-deceit. For what each man wishes, he also believes to be true." -Demosthenes_

Chapter 3 Zero

* * *

><p><em>So...this guy...is Suzaku Kururugi?<em>

For once, Kudou Shinichi was dumbstruck. He couldn't think of anything at all to say to the Japanese boy in front of him. This was the first time in a long while that Shinichi had ever met anyone in this place who was a Japanese who had ever even _talked_ to him. Many of them had mistreated him because Shinichi happened to be an Honorary Britannian and they automatically associated the term with a traitor who had abandoned his Japanese heritage.

As Shinichi stared at the teenage boy in front of him, he was suddenly struck with a bizarre feeling of deja vu. It was almost...like he'd seen this boy somewhere before in the past, or that they had met _somewhere_. He studied the boy in front of him, who was currently smiling in a friendly manner. There was a sense of friendliness emanating from him, but there was something else, Shinichi sensed...a sense of tension, almost.

He looked him up and down. He was quite buff, judging from his muscular frame. However, he was fairly short for his age; even _Ran_ would probably stand a few inches taller than him. Also, he seemed rather scrawny as well.

His brown hair was disheveled and messy, which indicated two apparent but interesting things to the detective: he either didn't bother to brush his hair or else his brush fled in terror of it. His eyes seemed to be filled with sadness for some reason.

Suzaku must have noticed how Shinichi was eyeballing him, because then he spoke. "Um...do you think I could perhaps see Lelouch and Nunnally?" He asked awkwardly, before smiling nervously at a cautious degree. His smile was fake, Shinichi noticed.

Shinichi paused for a few moments, and then his eyes widened in realization. He _had _met this boy before; seven years ago, when the world was a different place than it was today; when his parents had time for their son and weren't involved in doing their menial jobs that they did now. His father had wanted to be a writer, but the only publishing company around had been a Britannian one, and naturally they had refused to allow an "Eleven" author to publish books under their name.

So now, his father, having had his hopes and dreams crushed by Britannia, was reduced to helping build Knightmares for Britannia to help them fight their seemingly endless array of wars they declared on countries for supposed conflicts or things they had done wrong. At that time, his parents were still living in their original house, and that was when he had met Lelouch and Nunnally.

"I remember you! You were the annoying, arrogant loudmouth who was picking on Lelouch-san and Nunnally-san for being Britannians, right?" He blurted out loud.

Suzaku's face lit up in recognition, as if the lamp in his brain had suddenly come to life. "Hey, now that I think about it, I _do_ recognize you! You were that Japanese kid who hit me in the face with a ball, weren't you?" He exclaimed, and then started laughing.

"I was such a brat back then, wasn't I?" He said, and then his eyes suddenly became filled with that same sad look that he'd worn earlier.

Shinichi started to dig around in his bag for his keys. "I suppose. As for Lelouch-san and Nunnally-san, well, they're probably in bed by now."

"So...you know about...?" Suzaku trailed off quietly.

Shinichi immediately understood what he meant, and nodded. "Yeah, I know about the fact that they have royal blood coursing through their veins, Kururugi-san. No one else besides the two of us know, I think," He replied quietly, in Japanese, so that way they wouldn't be overheard by nosy Britannians who might happen to be passing by.

"Oh, I figured so. So, can I see them tomorrow? Could you maybe tell Lelouch about his old pal Suzaku?" Suzaku asked, though he seemed to be practically pleading the last part.

"But, why can't _you_ tell him that yourself, Kururugi-san? You're hiding something..." Shinichi pressed, his detective side kicking itself into gear.

Suzaku's seemingly eternal smile fell off his face, and was replaced with a look of regret. "Oh...that's because I'm in the military, so I could be called back out to battle at any time."

"Britannia's military?" Shinichi stuttered, his blue eyes wide with shock. Why on earth would a Japanese disgrace his lineage by siding with the very people who mistreated him, threw his name in the mud, and looked down on him?

Maybe he was trying to atone for something. What that was, even Shinichi could barely begin to guess. He was smart, but he wasn't a mind-reader. Besides, half the time Shinichi could try and guess what people were thinking, since he was a detective. He needed to be well-trained in that sort of thing, but he wasn't kami-sama.

* * *

><p>Even he couldn't understand everything people said and did, though he did his best with the gifts of his intellectual ability, but even that was limited. Shinichi didn't really have many friends at Ashford Academy to begin with, and that was due to two things: first, the fact that he was Japanese caused many Britannian students to look down on him and avoid him, including that one green-haired girl who had screamed the name Eleven at him once when he had harmlessly walked past her in the hallway. Shinichi had simply rolled his eyes at their stupidity and kept his mouth shut, but sometimes he couldn't resist firing a few good comebacks at a few of the morons.<p>

Second, Shinichi was very precocious for his age and intelligent, the kind that got a lot of perfect test scores and quiz answers without even trying. He was undeniably very intelligent, maybe even closer to a genius, however, he wasn't perfect at everything, he just hated school because it was predictable and boring, unlike the murder cases which seemed to follow him around like crazy, which quite often were challenging and required him to use his mental power in order to figure out the truth. Perhaps that made others think of him as arrogant, somehow...he didn't have many friends because he was so smart as well.

Lelouch was just as intelligent as he was, so that was one thing which they both related with, and the fact that the two of them both loved thinking had also drawn them closer together in a world full of idiots who didn't understand how the two of them could get along or even exist. He had some of the same classes as Lelouch, but in others he didn't and he had Ran or Hattori in them.

"Yeah...Is that a bad thing? I'm helping Britannia bring about peace." Suzaku asked silently, looking more like a lost puppy than a confident man. This man, Shinichi decided, had never grown up and lived in a fairy tale world all his life.

"Peace, huh? So you can attain peace by killing people, is that what you're saying?" Shinichi chuckled dryly. "I disagree strongly with the military's way of thinking. Killing is absolutely unnecessary in any way, shape, or form."

Suzaku stared at him as Shinichi opened the door to his dormitory and walked in, dragging his things behind him, then Suzaku trailed behind him in curiosity. "Hey, wait, Kudou-san! Do you think I could...stay here?"

"Why? What's wrong with your dormitory?" Shinichi asked in curiosity. At once, he understood from the look of fear that passed over the brown-haired boy's face as quick as it had come. It was quite evident to Shinichi that Suzaku was picked on by other Japanese boys at his dorm for being a traitor to the Japanese, because in their eyes he supposedly counted for becoming an Honorary Britannian to Britannia.

He sighed. He couldn't help his tendency to help people, besides...Ran would kill him if he was rude to anyone, Japanese or not. Besides, she was staying at his dorm again tonight. A warm blush crawled up his cheeks as he pictured the girl he was secretly in love with...however, that pink-haired girl he had met the other day was pretty cute...

"All right, come on in. Just for tonight, okay? I've got a few...friends over." He replied without looking at Suzaku.

"Okay. You're a nice guy, Kudou. Unlike what the rumors about you say." Suzaku remarked before stepping in behind him. "Where's this at?" He asked.

"It's kind of far to my room, but I can take you through a shortcut!" Shinichi replied, before stopping in front of an elevator. The two of them stepped in and then the doors opened to reveal yet another long, eternally stretched out set of hallways. Shinichi glanced around and then spotted his dorm room number. A wide smile stretched across his face as he took his keys and put them in the door and unlocked it...only to see a familiar girl standing right at the entrance, her arms folded in anger. Clearly, she was not happy.

"R-Ran!" Shinichi exclaimed.

Ran took a moment to register who he was, and then she frowned at him. "Shinichi, you were late again! What the heck were you doing, tantei otaku!" She asked, though with an evil undertone attached.

"He was visiting a friend," Suzaku spoke up suddenly, remembering to take off his shoes at the door as he entered. "Man, it's been a while since I've been in a Japanese house."

Ran's eyes widened as she took in the unfamiliar boy. "Who is he, Shinichi? Your friend you've bragged to me about? The one who could play chess better than Spock?"

Shinichi laughed slightly while Suzaku rolled his eyes. Apparently, Shinichi was a little _too _vocal about his friendship with Lelouch. That wasn't a good thing, he thought. What if people discovered the two had known each other from before the war? Then Lelouch and Nunnally might be discovered again and-

"No, he's Suzaku, Blackie's other friend!" Shinichi replied warmly.

"Blackie?" Suzaku remarked in confusion.

"It's my nickname for him. He hates Kuro-tan and Prince Emo, so what else could I call him?" Shinichi joked. "Actually, Kuroba came up with the last one." His face grew pained suddenly as he recalled his old buddy who always laughed and joked around, even though both of his parents were dead and he lived on his own as a thief.

_I wonder what he's up to now..._

"Who's Kuroba?" Suzaku asked.

Before his question could be answered, Ran came towards Suzaku. "Nice to meet you, Suzaku-kun. I am Mouri Ran. This is Toyama Kazuha-chan, and this is Hattori Heiji-kun." She introduced, extending a hand out to two figures who both lay asleep on the couch. Apparently they had come much earlier and had fallen asleep waiting for Shinichi to come home.

"Did Hattori and Toyama-san argue each other to sleep?" Shinichi remarked dryly, sweat-dropping as he did so.

"They sure did." Ran replied.

"So, their relationship is fierce?" Suzaku asked in confusion. He was quite confused about these people. Especially since he hadn't been around people like this who could make him feel loved and wanted. But he wasn't worthy of that. Not after what he had done...

Suddenly, Shinichi's phone rang again. He opened it up and looked at the number. "It's Lelouch. You want to talk to him?"

Suzaku nodded. "Sure. I haven't talked to him since he was ten years old, after all." He replied, and then he took the phone from Shinichi's hands.

"_Kudou..."_

"Lelouch? Is that you?" He said in disbelief.

"_Suzaku_?" Lelouch sounded stunned. "_You're alive? Thank god..."_

"I'm thinking the same thing, Lelouch," Suzaku replied, smiling in relief. He was so glad to finally hear his friend's voice again.

Shinichi smiled in relief. "They're reunited over the phone. Odd way to do it."

Ran smiled at him. "I wonder how Kaito-kun would react if he saw them together."

"What is he up to today?"

* * *

><p>Kuroba Kaito sat on his bed, looking up at the picture that sat above his bed, of a masked terrorist. He smiled. "I can't believe I got accepted into the Black Knights. Now I can work with Zero and avenge the deaths of my mother and father. As long as Shinichi doesn't get mixed up in this..." He added with a frown.<p>

He stared at the picture of Shinichi hugging him as a child, and both of them had wide, innocent grins. "Would you...forgive me for going down a different path?"


	4. Chapter 4 The Black Knights

A/N:Here's another chapter of Osananajimi!

_"To give the throne to another man would be easy, to find a man who shall benefit the kingdom is difficult." -Mencius_

* * *

><p>Chapter 4 The Black Knights<p>

Suzaku Kururugi stared up at the ceiling of the room he was now in. He was not tired at all, though he had tried several times to get to sleep, he could not. Not with what he would have to face tomorrow. He had a lot on his mind, and one of them concerned a certain pink-haired girl.

He had never known that she was a princess and had shown disrespect to her by speaking to her so casually, and she most likely would never talk to him again.

However, she had arranged for him to go to school here as an Honorary Britannian, but the last time he had seen her, she had asked him an odd question. She had worded it in a strange manner. That made it seem more vague and out of character for a person like her. Usually she was blunt, direct, and to the point, but she worded things politely. However, this question was odd.

"Suzaku, do you know how it feels to fall in love with someone? What if you don't know much about that person?"

His cheeks flushed as he thought about her. Her soft, gorgeous pink hair, the purity and warmth radiating from her lovely lavender eyes, the kindness she had shown towards him and everyone else that she met, her innocence about the world...all were so special. No one else could make him smile the way she did, or make him laugh in the same manner as well. She was one of a kind, all right. There was no doubt about that.

But _who _exactly was she referring to when she had asked him that statement? Was it him? At the same time, she seemed to be staring right through him, as if he were a ghost. Was it some other boy that she had fallen in love with? Suzaku felt a strange feeling well through his body. Something akin to...jealousy. It was an unfamiliar feeling for the Japanese boy to feel. Most of his life he had envied other people, namely Britannians for enjoying equality, riches, and having secure families who loved them and didn't exile them for heretical beliefs.

At the same time, he...didn't know what to think of _him_. Shinichi Kudou, the boy who had secured this room just for him. He was sharing a room with someone else, but that didn't really matter. He was a friendly boy, but there was something about him that Suzaku envied. Was it the sense of innocence in those brilliant blue eyes that seemed to register every time he talked to him, or was it just the piercing look that he had in his eyes? That glance of his was stunning, and the only other person he knew with that...was Lelouch.

In a way, he felt envious of Kudou, because he had family, friends, and a social life. He wasn't really ostracized in any way. The boy had friends, luck, and fortune on his side. He was pleasurable and easy to get along with. What was wrong with this picture, though? It felt as though there were things he was hiding.

He had told him that he was a famous detective, after all...so what was he hiding? He probably would arrest him, too if he discovered that...seven years ago...he _had..._

He shivered. He would not think about _that _memory now. It was too traumatizing to think about. It just wasn't what he would want to think about at this hour. He glanced over at the other bed and was unsurprised to see the brown-haired girl from earlier sleeping peacefully, her arms curled around a doll. Wait...a second...where was Kudou?

* * *

><p>"Can't sleep, huh?" A familiar voice remarked, sounding awfully quiet and deadpan for someone so young. Suzaku turned around in surprise to see Shinichi standing by his bed, looking dead serious. That was a shock to Suzaku, so much so that he backed away and nearly fell backwards.<p>

"Ochitsuite, Kururugi-san. I'm not going to hurt you. I just wanted to talk." He remarked softly, an amused grin making its way onto his face.

"You know...I think I remember you from long ago. Somehow, something appeared in my mind. Something that I don't want to remember," Suzaku remarked, shivering slightly. What was that thing that he wanted to forget so much, though? Now that he thought about it,he really couldn't remember.

"Last night...I had a disturbing nightmare. I dreamed someone was gunned down in front of me. It was quite a disturbing dream, as you can imagine. So, who was it, you ask? Well, it wasn't you, Ran, or Lelouch. It was someone I don't know," Shinichi said softly.

"So are you _prophetic_?" Suzaku remarked skeptically. He was wondering about this kid. No matter how much they talked, there seemed to be more than met the eye. How many secrets was this boy keeping under that calm, serious mask? What would happen next, he thought?

"No...just an observer of life. I merely watch it as it goes by, and occasionally I deliver justice to the people of the world. In the end, I'm merely a human being, an imperfect, unimportant, pathetic human being. How many times have I seen gruesome deaths and horrible people who deliver terrible excuses as to why they killed someone? The looks on their faces...the excuses they give are just disgusting." He trailed off, seeming to be talking to himself.

Suzaku was silent, listening to his words. His words were incredible, remarkable, he was good at giving impassioned speeches, like Lelouch, but his were more complex and troubled. There was a secret sadness hidden in those blue eyes of his. What those were, he couldn't tell. Everyone had their own dark secrets, though. He wouldn't pry into Kudou's.

"Who was killed in your dream?" Suzaku asked casually, but with an air of curiosity attached to it. He was suddenly struck by a sudden feeling of dread deep in his chest that he didn't know how to explain. It told him something bad was going to happen very soon, maybe within the next few months.

"...It was _her_." Shinichi remarked quietly.

"Who?" Suzaku demanded.

"...The girl named Euphie. That's who got killed. I saw her die. She was gunned down by someone right in front of me. She had a hole in her chest and there was blood everywhere. For some reason, she was holding a gun of some sort. She doesn't seem like that kind of girl, so why? What was the meaning behind that dream?" He said, now looking at Suzaku intently.

"No way...Euphie won't die. She won't. That's all just a dream," Suzaku said reassuringly, though part of him was wondering whether it was true. He couldn't picture that...no, he wouldn't...not Euphie. He didn't want to see her with a hole in her chest and falling lifeless...he would not let that happen if it did.

"Everyone dies sometime, Kururugi-san. You, Euphemia-san, Ran, Lelouch and even...I. There's nothing we can do to avoid it." He replied quietly. "I should know...everywhere I go, someone dies."

"Are you..."

"Cursed? Probably. I'll make the best of it, though," He replied, and then flashed a cocky grin his way. Then he knew he was the old Shinichi again. Had that sad, lonely person a few seconds ago been the real Shinichi? He couldn't tell. Everyone seemed to have their masks, the things they hated talking about...it wasn't easy to get along without masks.

Suzaku watched as the mysterious detective Kudou Shinichi retreated back to his bed and lay there, but his intense blue eyes never stopped watching him. He thought only one thing as he sat there and slowly fell asleep: that this boy was a genius. He seemed to know everything about a person just by looking into their eyes. His gaze was piercing, and hard to look away from.

* * *

><p>Euphemia sat at her computer in frustration, trying to establish the link with her sister. She was away preparing for the big battle against Zero and the Black Knights, after all. There was still a lot of work involved in that, but that was something that Euphemia was unable to do-or stand; fighting. She had always hated that word, hated the term, hated the implications. Hitting someone until they were unconscious, shooting someone dead, or knifing someone in the heart...all were wrong, and cruel. She was a pacifist who preferred reason to violence. Violence was the tactic for those without reason or rhyme.<p>

She knew this deep down in her heart ever since she was a little girl, and she hated seeing crime shows on TV or online, because she knew someone would always die. That terrified her and that was what she hated most. She hated anything that disgusting...that despicable. Which was why she detested Zero's methods. His methods for winning back Japan were wrong. If only she had the power to help the Japanese like Suzaku did...or just as he did. Wait a second...who was he?

"The culprit...was _you_. Why would you do something so terrible as killing, I wonder? Because you were backed up against a wall by blackmail and if you told the authorities, your family would be in danger of being ostracized since you are a rich noble, Stadtfeld-san. To think you would be capable of such an atrocious sin like murder...is below me. However, the law can deal with that!"

His piercing, demanding voice...those radiant blue eyes that saw through everything; that brown hair that spiked up impressively in the front...the confidence radiating from his words...she had just been blown away by him.

She had stared in awe at him as he stood there, speaking. He was someone along her line of thinking. Someone whom she could relate with. Both of them despised murder and killing. Most likely, he longed for peace.

"You can't do this to me, you damned Eleven brat!" The man shouted, and then he had charged at the boy, but the boy was ready. He merely aimed a soccer ball at him and knocked him out in front of the astonished crowd.

"That's not my name. My name is..._Kudou Shinichi_, detective. Also an Honorary Britannian." He said, and smirked that look. The kind she used to see on Lelouch's face all the time when he was alive; that you-are-so-dead look.

"Take him away, please," He said to a pair of Britannian officers, who gave him a wary look, but did as he asked. All the Britannian girls came racing up to him then, and started asking for autographs. He merely looked sheepish as he did it for them. He seemed to be fond of this sort of attention.

"Kudou...I never knew that you were..." She said sheepishly, suddenly aware of how cute he looked in this kind of situation. So calm and collected...that was admirable, as well.

"Euphie...no, should I say...Euphemia, the third princess? Your attempt to lie was pretty clever, but I saw through it. You're actually a princess, aren't you?" He guessed.

She flinched at his logic. "You're so smart..." She uttered.

Euphemia blushed as she remembered him. He was so smart, confident, and sure of himself...unlike her. She was not very pretty or demure or good at anything...her sister Cornelia was the one who excelled at that the most.

"Yes...I'm useless." She whispered.

* * *

><p>Lelouch was doing his usual job of sleeping in class as usual when the door opened and two boys came walking in.<p>

Lelouch awoke then.

The first was Kudou, of course. The class grew quiet as the Japanese boy passed. The girls started whispering excitedly, and the boys cast nasty stares his way. Lelouch resisted the urge to punch them in the face for their ignorance.

Then, Suzaku walked in. Lelouch cast him a curious stare. He wondered what exactly the boy was thinking. There seemed to be a troubled look on his face.

"Should I talk to the other one? The other one looks cool, Madam President!" Rivalz cried.

"He's an Eleven, though..." Nina muttered.

"Shut up, xenophobe," Kallen hissed under her breath. Everyone stared at her. "Um, my sickness might be acting up again."

"_I'll_ go talk to him." Shirley responded, before standing up and walking over to Shinichi's desk and sitting beside him. Everyone in the class room gaped. "Hi, I'm Shirley."

"I'm Kudou Shinichi, a detective. How are you? I'd assume you have been eating muffins for breakfast, that you have been working out a lot in swimming class, you also look like you treasure your father a lot, and you have a crush on someone in this class, Miss Shirley." He responded.

Shirley gaped. "How could you tell?"

"You've been casting interested stares over at a certain someone. You have crumbs on your lip, and some on your pants, your body shape is really slim and I can tell from how thin you are. Plus you have a locket under your shirt that has your father's picture in it." Shinichi said.

"Wow, we have a genius in here!" Rivalz cried.


	5. Chapter 5 Discrimination

"**Whom the gods love dies young."- **Menander.

* * *

><p>Chapter 5 Discrimination<p>

Shinichi Kudo took a good, long look at all the students here in the classroom with him. It was nearing lunchtime, and he was feeling quite hungry. His stomach growled loudly, which did not go unnoticed by Shirley and Suzaku, who merely shook their heads. Shinichi sighed and blushed slightly in embarrassment.

He hated being the center of attention in class, because he had gained notoriety simply for being the 'teacher's pet,' and for being an Honorary Britannian who had betrayed his cause, at least in the eyes of the Japanese.

Already, there were many Britannian students who were casting wary stares his way and exchanging glances with one another. However, the Britannian girls were a little less discriminatory, mainly, they seemed to be attracted to him. That was typical for Shinichi.

For some reason, women tended to flock to him, whether they be Britannian or Japanese. He could understand, (at least partly) _why_ they might want to go out with a person like him. For one thing, he was a celebrity and a detective who was quite admired by the press for being a good "Eleven." Also, he was an Eleven and some girls were probably willing to try and date an Eleven, just to stir up trouble with their parents and authority figures in their lives.

Shinichi's mind drifted to his childhood friend Lelouch, who happened to be seated a few seats down from him. He stared at him and cast a worried glance his way, but Lelouch didn't even notice, as he was fast asleep. Shinichi frowned; now that was a reason _not_ to be worried. Lelouch had a notoriously bad habit of daytime naps, and he would often take naps in class, while the teacher was teaching-which was_ not _a good thing.

* * *

><p>Lelouch's grades were not very good, due to his frequent absences, his gambling escapades, his refusal to do his work, and his bad habit of just being plain lazy. Shinichi had a commitment to his education, and as such, he had no right to neglect his schoolwork; if he did, that would prove to those disgustingly cruel Britannians that he was a worthless Eleven. He would prove himself to be of value to society, and he would ultimately bring about the better good in humans!<p>

Shinichi found that as he grew older, these feelings of justice and hatred of injustice in the world became stronger and stronger the older he became. It was as though his mind became free of the chains that everyone else in society wore. He knew that everyone wore masks, or chains, even if they weren't aware of it themselves; a regret from the past that they couldn't wipe away even if they tried, a person they had failed to protect or save...all of these were things that humans hopelessly tried to cover up and pretend didn't happen...all for the sake of something called "society."

He was unlike the members of society. Unlike Britannians, he didn't care for the idea of subjugating other races, especially because his own race was stepped on everywhere he went. Children would stare at him and make faces whenever he and his parents went anywhere, the shopkeepers at stores would only let his parents buy their goods at a certain time of day, and they weren't allowed to talk back to Britannians in any way. His parents did their best to obey the laws of society, but Shinichi had always rebelled. He had never accepted the terms that came with being a Japanese in society.

Like _hell_ he would ever submit to a Britannian. Then he had met Lelouch and Nunnally, who were completely different from the average Britannian. They were tossed out from their home, like garbage. They hated Britannia's ways, just like he did. They were alone and desperate, like he was. So they formed a bond, and a strong friendship between the three of them emerged.

_'How long will that friendship last, though? Why do I feel as though this friendship is only fake and artificial? It's as if...Lelouch is hiding something big from me. Something dark and dangerous that's burdening his heart with sorrow and grief. What should I do? Should I come out and ask him, or-'_

* * *

><p>"Hey, buddy, wanna come eat with us?"<p>

A male voice ripped Shinichi out of his thoughts about his childhood friend. He whipped his head up to see a blue-haired boy staring at him with a friendly look on his face. That was unusual, considering the boy was Britannian. The kid seemed innocent of the recent atrocities and the troubles that the Japanese people have been accused of, so he decided to trust in him. For now, anyway; until he discovered that this boy was the same as everyone else.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" He asked.

"Who _cares_ about that crap?" The orangette next to him said, staring at him intently. Her green eyes seemed to be eying him up and down. "You're kind of cute, you know."

Lelouch sighed. '_That idiot...he gets all the girls_.'

Kallen stared curiously at the brown-haired boy who had just sat down with the members of the Student Council. He seemed to be oblivious of the reactions of his classmates to him being Japanese, and the frosty glances they sent him. She saw him cast an interested stare in her direction, and she blushed and looked away. He had such piercing eyes...there was a lot of intelligence reflected in those blue eyes.

"So, you're Kudo Shinichi, the famous Eleven detective?" The orange-haired girl asked curiously, though there was a hint of excitement in her eyes as she studied him.

"I don't like Elevens that much..." The green-haired girl beside her said, looking quite nervous at the sight of Shinichi standing near her. He shot her a curious look. She paled a little more. Obviously, this one was racist.

"Why? I'm human like you are. Didn't you know that beneath our skin, our blood is the same color: red? Our thoughts and feelings are all human, as are our hands, feet, ability to write, talk, laugh, and run. Why can't you see that we're all the same? Does it really scare you so much that I'm sitting here beside you, interacting with your friends? You don't have to be so scared of new things. You can open up to people," Shinichi explained calmly, showing no change in his cheerful demeanor. He meant to convey the message calmly to this girl, and tell her to change her ways.

The green-haired girl flinched and she seemed to be thinking of a way to respond. Her eyes narrowed then, and she seemed to be deep in thought. She seemed to be quite intelligent, contrary to what her shy nature told him. More than likely, she just liked to be alone and had suffered years of torment by her peers for being more intelligent than the average teenager. Shinichi could sympathize very well.

"Umm...I think I can understand where you're coming from. I guess I came across as being racist. To be honest, I think I misjudged you, Kudo. I-I had a bad experience with some Elevens when I was younger, and I think I just got the impression in my head that all of them were bad. You don't seem so bad. Also, I never stopped to think about your statement that much. Thank you," She said nervously, staring at the ground.

"Nina needs a little time to warm up to you, that's all," Shirley said helpfully. "I like you, but the important thing is..._does_ Lulu like you?" She said, pointing to a certain black-haired boy, who was alert and seemed like he had been awake for a while now. Shinichi sighed.

"We already know each other," Shinichi confessed. He smiled awkwardly at Lelouch, who merely sighed and flashed him a piercing stare that told him he was being way too honest. If he wanted to guarantee their safety, he mustn't be so rash.

"Really? Childhood friends? That's _quite_ interesting, Kudo. Perhaps you can tell us more about your time together as children after we put you in the Student Council! You seem like the perfect type, after all!" Milly chirped.

"Eh, what the heck is the Student Council?" Shinichi stated, staring at all four of them in honest confusion.

"It's the club we belong to, Kudo," Lelouch explained monotonously.

"Thanks, Kuro-tan," Shinichi joked, which caused Lelouch to growl slightly under his breath.-***

"No more annoying nicknames, Kudo. Remember that we can't joke around here!" He hissed under his breath so the others couldn't hear.

"Okay, emo teen of doom," Shinichi snapped back sarcastically, remembering how Kaito had coined that nickname. He wondered how he was doing. As the Student Council started to laugh and joke around with one another, his mind drifted back to the time he and Lelouch had first met each other.

* * *

><p><em>Seven years ago<em>

_A young boy who was no older than nine or ten stood at the entrance to a shrine. Above him were a huge set of stone stairs. It was already challenging enough for him to go up the stairs alone; now that he was carrying his younger sister, who was blind and crippled, it certainly made it a nuisance. He was headed to their new home, or cage, he thought bitterly._

"_Big brother? Where are we going?" His innocent, sweet sister asked, tilting her head to the side in confusion. He was still so unused to not seeing her eyes open. It saddened him greatly when he thought of how much the two of them had suffered through the past month. It made him yearn for revenge greatly. A bitter seed had been planted in his heart from the moment he had been sent here._

_He knew the truth, that his father had thought of them as worthless and that he had just ditched them here. In the eyes of his father, the two of them were just useless baggage. He had never really loved or cared about them, after all. The peaceful illusion of the world he once knew was now shattered into horrible, dead pieces, and the world he saw now was the real one;one of misery, pain, sadness, and abandonment met his eyes._

_"We're going to the place where we're spending our vacation. Father will come get us later." Lelouch lied, practically feeling the bitterness of the words on his tongue. Nothing but lies came out of his mouth now, because the truth would shatter Nunnally._

_As they entered the top, towards the Toori part of the shrine, a black and white ball came flying towards them and hit Lelouch in the face, nearly causing him to stumble. Lelouch panicked and quickly decided to steady himself by digging his heels into the dirt so he could get back onto the ground. Anything to prevent his beloved sister from getting hurt was worth hurting his body._

_"Aa, koko da! Ore no sakka boru! Ara? Nani o shiteiru no? Fuzakenai yo, kane. Kururugi-san osoroshii no hito desu..."* A male voice floated into his ears, babbling on in Japanese. Lelouch couldn't understand a word of it, with the exception of the term "sakka boru", which probably meant soccer ball, and Kururugi-san..._

_"Wait, you know Genbu Kururugi?" Lelouch uttered in English._

_The boy flinched as Lelouch got to his feet. Lelouch got a good look at him. He seemed to be around ten years old, almost the same age as he was. He had spiky brown hair and blue eyes. He was staring at them warily. Lelouch didn't trust Japanese that well._

_"Yeah, I know him. Why do you ask?" The boy repeated in Japanese, but upon seeing the confused look on Lelouch's face, he sighed and took out a piece of chalk and a stick. He drew a few shapes on the ground, and formed a few letters in English._

_"You are standing in or near Kururugi-Jinja. What you want with it? You some kind of tourist or something? Tell me your names. I don't speak good English yet, 'cause Kaasan and Tousan are teaching it to me."*_

_"My name?" Lelouch asked, but then he pointed at himself. The boy nodded. Lelouch drew a name on the ground, and then drew another._

_"My name is Lelouch vi Britannia. I'm the eleventh prince of the Holy Britannian Empire, and this is my sister, Nunnally. We're here on vacation-actually, we're exiles. Our father doesn't want us."_

_The boy stared at them with an indecipherable expression on his face. Then, he drew out some more words on the ground. He was quite smart, Lelouch thought, as he watched him think a bit more before writing out some more words, and then turned towards them._

_"I'm Kudo Shinichi. If you come with me, I'll take you to Kururugi Genbu-san. I don't know him well, but he seems like a guy you don't want to anger."_

_Lelouch frowned. He heard Nunnally speak then._

_"Big brother, why did we stop? Who is that boy?" Nunnally asked._

"He's a native boy who wants to show us to our new home." Lelouch explained in English.

_"How much English do you know?" Lelouch asked, turning his attention upon the boy._

_"Not very much, Lelouch-san. Er, Rurushu-san. I don't know how to pronounce many words in Engrish yet, Rurushu," Shinichi confessed_.

_"That's okay. Take your time," Lelouch admitted, before shaking hands with the brown-haired boy._

_'After that, things became different for all three of us. Kururugi-san was nice, but he was hiding something.'****_

* * *

><p>The young detective wondered what his friend had turned into now. There was something different about him now. He seemed...fake, somehow. Had he lost his heart along the way? If so, could he be there to help him regain his heart?<p>

"Lelouch, have you changed at all?" He blurted out loud.

The black-haired boy glanced at him, and shrugged. "Not really. Though you could say my priorities have changed."

"How so?" Shinichi inquired curiously.

"It has nothing to do with you," Lelouch said, smiling ambiguously. Shinichi resisted the urge to shiver. That smile seemed like there was nothing behind it.

*Ah, there it is! My soccer ball! Huh, what are you doing? You can't fool around, you know. Kururugi-san is quite a frightening person.

**-Jinja is a term for a shrine. Toori is the term for the red pole near a shrine. Kaasan and tousan are mother and father.

***-Kuro-tan is an in joke from the series Tsubasa. The character Fai calls Kurogane by deriding nicknames such as Kuro-tan, Kuro-rin or Kuro-chan, by getting too close to him, which is called _yobisute, and can be quite insulting to someone you don't know too well. _

****-You can explore Lulu and Shinichi's past in my new story, The Outcasts.

Edited on 12/17/13 at 8:30 p.m.


	6. Chapter 6 Misunderstandings

A/N:I look forward to seeing more reviews! BTW, do you like the way the site has remodeled everything or not? I think it's a little weird, but I guess if they want to change the layout a bit, that's fine by me.

_"When we see men of worth, we should think of equaling them; when we see men of a contrary character, we should turn inwards and examine ourselves." -Confucius_

* * *

><p>Chapter 6 Shirley Fenette and a slight misunderstanding<p>

Shirley Fenette sat in her seat, _barely_ paying attention to the teacher or the _boring_ lecture she was forced to sit through. Instead, her gaze was on seventeen-year old Lelouch Lamperouge. The highly intelligent-and highly aloof teenager-sat opposite her, but his purple eyes were not focused on the teacher, nor were they on her.

Though, for a brief second, intelligent purple eyes came to rest on her own eyes. Shirley stared, wide-eyed, as a light blush dusted most of her face a light pink. "L-Lulu...I-I..."

She began, but then her eyes widened as she realized that he wasn't even looking her way. Instead, he was giving a sideways glance to the other boy; the one that sat really close to her. Wasn't he the Japanese boy? Technically, he would be an Eleven, right?

His brown hair hung messily in his face as he propped his face up with his left hand, looking for all the world as though he was desperately trying, and _failing _to stay awake through the boring lesson. He was rather cute, but he was an Eleven, after all, and she couldn't risk pursuing a relationship with him. Still, she supposed that inner character took precedence over his ethnicity, so she decided to let it go and try to talk to her crush.

Her eyes widened as she saw Lelouch staring intently at the Japanese boy. His blue eyes widened slightly. The brown-haired boy flashed a smile Lelouch's way. Lelouch merely frowned, but then smiled a quick smile, and then he muttered something under his breath that Shirley couldn't even distinguish.

The brown-haired boy's eyes widened in recognition. "_Are you serious_?" He muttered, in a language she couldn't understand. Wait, were they speaking in..._Japanese_? Lulu was speaking _Japanese _with an Eleven? How on earth did he know it, and why was he doing something he knew was illegal? If the teacher caught him, he could get in serious trouble with the authorities.

_How does he know that language?_

"Mr. Lelouch Lamperouge, talking in class again for the _third time_, I see. So, does that mean you know the answer to this problem?" The teacher scolded, her eyes narrowing at one of her least favorite students. Why Lelouch seemed to be the star of the school was beyond her. He was rude, arrogant and spoiled.

Unimpressed purple eyes blinked her way for a few moments before a bored expression made its way onto his face. "Forgive me, Miss Brown, for not paying attention. As much as I would have liked to listen to you, I was engaged in a discussion with my friend. Perhaps you could come back to us later once we're finished?" He said sarcastically.

Half of the class laughed at the insult, Shinichi flashed him a grin, Suzaku stared at Lelouch with wide eyes and Shirley was too stunned to realize her Lulu had just insulted a teacher. Milly barely resisted the urge to snicker, but did so anyway. It seemed that perhaps Lelouch was taking after her in some ways.

'I've taught him well,' She thought and smirked at the thought.

The teacher's face flushed slightly, but she managed to keep her cool and save face in front of the class. "Mr. Lelouch Lamperouge, I know of your gambling escapades. However, if the Eleven planted this _disgusting_ idea in your mind, which I highly suspect _he_ did, then both of you will be punished."

Shirley frowned at that idea, but said nothing. Kallen was asleep and didn't even notice the entire thing, but if she had, she probably would have reacted violently, and that would not have been a good thing. Suzaku's face turned stony, but he too, said nothing.

* * *

><p>Shinichi's fists tightened slightly. This was one of the many things he'd had to deal with here-the critical and cold remarks of the teachers who thought he was below them due to his heritage, the snide remarks his classmates would make at him behind his back, the girls who would gossip about his detective work-all were a product of racism. Nothing made him more angry. Usually, he kept his mouth shut. <em>Usually. <em>However, today, something slipped.

"..._That's not my name_." He whispered.

The class grew silent as every student in the class except Kallen and Lelouch turned to regard him with wide eyes. The Britannian kids were probably stunned at the fact that he had talked back to a teacher.

Calm blue eyes locked onto the teacher's green orbs. "I'm Japanese, Brown-san, not an Eleven."

The teacher's eyes widened again, as if him stating that was an affront to her pride. "Japanese is an outdated term. You are now Elevens. You are servants of Britannia, remember?" She taunted, pushing her glasses up onto her nose.

"Like hell I'm your servant," Shinichi spat, "I'm your equal. Japanese or Britannian, we're all human, aren't we? I mean, if you were to cut my arm open, the blood that would come out would be red, just like as if you were to cut Lelouch's arm, what would come out would be red blood also. We both laugh, cry, smile, hug, fall in love, get married, read, write, and interact with one another. We're all humans, so what need have we to discriminate?" Shinichi continued on, confident that he had outsmarted the teacher by pointing out the poison that flowed from her lips.

The teacher paled even more. Rivalz flashed Shinichi a thumbs-up; while Lelouch flashed him a nasty stare. "_Why the hell did you do that, you idiot? Now you're gonna get us in trouble!" _He hissed in Japanese.

Shinichi smiled a vaguely Kaito-like grin. "Sorry, I couldn't resist the opportunity to give this racist baka what was coming to her."

Lelouch merely sighed and looked away. Suzaku cast a curious stare at the brown-haired boy; Kudo Shinichi. He seemed to have quite a mischievous streak. Was it just him, or was he different than he had been the night before? Maybe this was another emotional mask he wore on over himself, and he wasn't even aware of it. Suzaku's eyes widened as Lelouch turned to face him.

Lelouch's eyes widened considerably as he stared at Suzaku, and then he made a strange gesture. He pointed to his shirt, and then he tugged at it. Suzaku's brows furrowed in confusion. Shinichi gestured as well.

_Are they...?_

* * *

><p>As soon as lunchtime came, Kallen decided that she <em>really<em> hated Britannia. Well, it wasn't like every second of her life, she decided to hate them-well, _maybe_ she did. She hated this moment, now. Why? Perhaps it had something to do with the fact that now the Britannian girls chose this moment to start flocking around her and throw all kinds of annoying, shallow talk her way, though why they thought that she was even remotely interested in anything like that was beyond her.

Maybe it was due to the fact that maybe half of the girls here had the brains of a fly. The orange-haired girl, Shirley; was polite, but that didn't change the fact that she was a ditz. The blond-haired girl was annoying as hell. She had been introduced to them a few days ago, and now that she'd been thrust into their annoying little club, she seemed to notice one running trait about all of them: they were _all_ insane. The blond one seemed to have a few screws loose in her mind, while the green-haired one seemed to need a therapist. The brown-haired girl was quite nice, but she was crippled.

The blue-haired boy, (was his name Rivalz or something?) was annoying, but friendly, she supposed. However, he was much too shallow and uninteresting for her tastes. The black-haired boy across from her, Lelouch, was the worst of all. Not only was he Britannian, he was arrogant, conceited, and was every stereotype that Kallen hated the most about Britannians wrapped up in one. Every word that dripped from his mouth was either sarcastic or full of the seemingly endless narcissism that all Britannians seemed to possess.

How she wished that she could knock him off of his arrogant pedestal and show him that reality was far too much for his tiny brain to fathom! "...Bastard," She whispered under her breath.

"Kallen, is something wrong?" One of her shallow 'friends' asked.

"N-Nothing. I think I just felt a little weak, that's all," Kallen replied weakly.

"You were staring at Lelouch! Is it possible that you like him?"

The girls started forming all kinds of unlikely-and irrational examples as to why she liked him.

"I'm just not into boys," She whispered. That turned out to be the _wrong_ thing to say.

Half of the girls jumped back in mortal terror. "Oh no, Kallen, are you trying to say that you're..."

Of course she wasn't _gay_. Where the hell did they come up with an idea that irrational and stupid? Stupid, shallow Britannian girls. Stupid disgusting girls, rife of disgusting ideas that their disgustingly racist parents had planted in their minds from the time they were children and had never questioned whatsoever.

It was all her stupid mother's fault, of course. If her mother hadn't fallen for a stupid, rich pig, then she wouldn't be stuck here living in such a disgusting, arrogant school full of the most "elegant, well-cultured" Britannians who loved to hate others who were different from them.

Someone was coming towards her. Her eyes widened as she saw a brown-haired boy with green eyes coming up to her. Instantly, all the Britannian girls backed away in fear of the 'dangerous' Eleven coming their way. "Hey, your name is Kallen Stadtfeld, isn't it? I'm Suzaku Kururugi. Nice to meet you." He extended a hand out to meet hers.

Kallen froze. She had heard of him. He had been the person who had been convicted of killing Prince Clovis, only to be saved by Zero at the last second. Kallen didn't trust him for a second. He was a Britannian lapdog. This boy had already fallen to Britannia and accepted their lies. She gritted her teeth. She resisted the urge to punch him and instead settled on a soft, fake little smile.

"I'm Kallen. Kallen Stadtfeld," She whispered, wanting instead to block out the last name and spit, Kouzuki, you foul, disgusting traitor.

Suddenly, Lelouch looked over. "Oh, I see you found a friend, Suzaku. Miss Stadtfeld," He said smoothly, and cast an interested stare her way. Kallen shivered slightly. The piercing gaze from his eyes was quite unnerving.

Suddenly, she recalled that half an hour earlier she had been aroused out of such a pleasant sleep whenever a student had apparently rebelled against the teacher. She couldn't remember the details very well, but she had overheard Britannians whispering about the rebellious Eleven. She watched as Lelouch looked around for a moment, and then sighed.

"Okay, come on Kudou, you can come out from hiding."

"Who's hiding?" Another voice called out. It was male and sounded like whoever it was had a bad English accent. "Blackie, I was just waiting for you."

Suddenly, a brown-haired boy scampered out into her line of view. He was wearing a black suit, but it wasn't even the required uniform for their school. It was true that he was wearing a suit and tie, but it was different by the fact that he was wearing jeans instead of what they were really supposed to wear. His brown hair hung messily in his face as he grinned sheepishly at Lelouch, who then proceeded to give him a fierce scolding.

"I didn't mean to do that."

"Oh, cut the crap, Kudou, we all know you meant to do it. Nunnally won't be happy if she hears that you got in trouble," Lelouch said firmly.

_"How is the tenshi-san doing_?" The boy joked. Kallen's mouth dropped open upon hearing that familiar language come out of his mouth. _Japanese. _The language that she had always longed to speak again, not this fake, artificial Britannian language that she'd been forced to speak all her life. No, it was true Japanese.

"Honestly, Kururugi-san, you eat like a pig." Shinichi joked upon seeing the aforementioned boy chowing down on a bento.

"Who made this food? It's so darn good! I haven't eaten stuff like this since I was back home!" He exclaimed in joy.

"Well, to tell you the truth...my close friend made it."

"Who? Lelouch?" Suzaku asked dumbly.

Lelouch sighed. "_No_."

"My close friend, Ran, made it for me. However, since I didn't like it, I decided to give it to you. As long as she doesn't learn that that's what I've been doing all this time, I'll be good." He said, wincing a little.

Kallen smiled a little. Somehow, she wanted to join. Although there was always the danger that her identity as an Eleven sympathizer could be revealed, and that would never be good. However, there was a chance to be a Japanese again. Just to be with someone who was just like her, she would risk it, just this once. "Excuse me..."

The shallow girls had abated a while ago, allowing her to get up from the little stone seat on which she'd been seated for a good while-and god, it hurt her ass like hell! She walked over to them demurely, trying not to show that she was actually quite strong. She wanted to appear as weak and infirm as possible. However, one thing was out of place. She nearly walked into something.

She realized it was a tree branch, and without thinking, her right arm shot up and whipped it down, causing the branch to fall over. Her eyes widened as she noticed the brown-haired boy staring at her intently. Had he seen her? His intelligent blue eyes blinked at her. Damn it!

She didn't even notice that her hand was bleeding. Suddenly, the blue-eyed boy came over to her. "Hey, are you okay?" He asked in English.

"I guess I am. A-Arigato." She said, and then she put her hand over her mouth upon realizing that she had just spoken in Japanese.

Lelouch's eyes widened slightly, and Suzaku had the same reaction. "Where did you learn Japanese?" He asked.

Did she have to be _so_ stupid to walk in front of those two? Now her cover had been blown. Her eyes traveled back to the brown-haired boy, who was smirking slightly. It wasn't a conceited one, merely a confident one.

_"I see. So, you know how to speak Japanese as well. Anyway, shall I introduce myself? He is the grouchiest black prince you will ever meet, Kuroi-tan!" He pointed to Lelouch. "But, his real name is Lelouch. His name is Kururugi Suzaku."_

"Who are you?" She asked, stunned at the fact that he was still speaking to her.

_"I'm Kudou Shinichi, a detective. Nice to meet you." _He introduced smoothly.


	7. Chapter 7 When we were young

A/N:_It seems like this story doesn't get many reviews, but it's good that I have some fans for this. Anyway, expect regular updates on this one...my computer is acting weird for some reason. Any time I try to upload a video to youtube, everything stops working... like uploading a video is SO dangerous...*gasp*. The horror! Computers can be a pain in the ass at times._

"While there's life, there's hope."-Terence [Publius Terentius Afer] Ib. 981

* * *

><p>Chapter 7 When we were young<p>

Life, Euphemia li Britannia, thought, could sometimes be very troubling and, in many ways, difficult. The pink-haired girl stood by the screen, as her older sister gave out orders to the many soldiers that were lined up, waiting to do battle on Zero and his Black Knights. The young girl was merely a spectator in this event, as her sister did not wish to have her take part in the battle, and, truthfully, Euphemia was glad that she did not have to partake in it herself. She had a distaste for fighting and battles.

Couldn't they put down their weapons and discuss their problems, instead of engaging in such bloody, pointless wars that ultimately proved nothing, and killed millions of innocent people?

These were other people they were fighting against, with fathers, mothers, sons, daughters...they all lived seemingly ordinary lives until the war came and somehow, they became something not human through what the media and politicians told the common people.

This kind of practice disgusted Euphemia, and she felt that something had to change,sooner or later.

Right now, she was basically an observer, who had to watch the battlefield and, on occasion, give commands, if something happened to Cornelia, but for the most part, she was basically useless in this kind of situation.

She hated sitting here doing nothing and wished she had brought a book. It would have killed time, but Cornelia would obviously disapprove of that, because proper Britannian princesses did not do that, since it was "unladylike" behavior.

"Is it true that Zero's our main target, My Lady?" Cornelia's knight, Gilbert G.P. Guilford, asked politely, staring at Euphie's older sister through his rimmed spectacles.

Euphemia was very fond of him because he was a kind, and gentle man (even though he didn't seem like it at first) and had always been kind towards her and the other royals. He didn't just do it because it was the proper way to act; rather, loyalty seemed to run in his blood, _unlike_ Jeremiah Gottwald, the recently discredited margrave who had been accused of being in league with Zero.

Cornelia, her older sister, nodded gravely and cast a smile Euphemia's way, before turning her attention back to the radar that laid out their plans for the battle. "What we're trying to do here is to lure both Zero and the JLF out front, so we can wipe both off the face of the earth! I want most of my troops to take caution on the battlefield today, especially because Zero is a known strategist and more than likely, he'll try something sneaky. If we underestimate him and his kind, we will get defeated by scum, and we cannot show weakness to terrorists!" She yelled.

"My lady, what about the Lancelot and the ASECC?" An officer asked, but that proved to be a rather foolish question, as Cornelia shot him a piercing look.

"The pilot of the Lancelot is an Eleven, and I-no, we do _not_ need an Eleven engaging in our battle today. I don't care what Schneizel told you; Elevens are not allowed to be involved in our military service and that is final!" Cornelia exclaimed reproachfully.

"Sister-er, Viceroy Cornelia, who is the pilot of the Lancelot?" Euphemia inquired curiously, turning to regard her sister with curious violet eyes.

"I think it's Suzaku Kururugi, the same Eleven that was accused of murdering my brother, Clovis. You know that we will not have him anywhere around you, Sub-Viceroy. You are royalty and he is an Eleven, so we cannot trust him."

_'Of course I can trust him...'_ Euphemia thought desperately, but she bit her tongue and concealed her words. Her mind drifted back to the other one she constantly thought about most: the boy who seemed to haunt her mind no matter what she did or where she went. Why couldn't she get him out of her mind? It wasn't like she would see him here...after all, _he _wouldn't be a soldier. If he felt the same way _she _did, then he probably wouldn't be in the war as well.

* * *

><p>Kallen yawned as she sat in her Knightmare Frame. It was a hot day on the battlefield, but the inside of the Knightmares were even worse, so it felt like she was in the pits of hell. Beads of sweat trickled down her forehead, as she sat there. She took a swig of her water bottle and sighed deeply.<p>

"Zero, what are you doing? You have a battle to prepare for! After all, this is much better than being stuck at that stupid school with that arrogant jerk Lelouch-"

Her mind stopped as she remembered the events that had happened a few hours ago. The one who called himself Kudo Shinichi had stunned her at the fact that he was such a confident person. She wasn't stunned by his good looks or by his personality, rather it was the fact that he was so..._bold_ when it came to his heritage.

He bravely waved the fact that he was Japanese for the world to see, and the world saw his bravery as mere audacity, but at least _he _had the courage to speak up. What did she do, on the other hand? Weak little Kallen Kouzuki was too afraid of what would happen if people found out that she was Japanese that she hid it behind a fake name and fake acting.

Her mind drifted back to the events immediately after he introduced himself to her.

* * *

><p><em>For a few moments, Kallen was stunned. She didn't know what to say that could possibly make a moment like this more exciting and shocking than it already was. Not only had he spoken to her in fluent Japanese, he did so with complete assurance of himself-he never whispered or acted unsure for a second. He was completely confident of himself.<em>

_"H-How did you...figure that out?" She stammered in Japanese again, still not believing that this was actually happening. She couldn't be talking to someone in her old language; this had to be a dream...had to be a nightmare of some sort!_

_He smirked broadly again, and a knowing look came into his piercing blue eyes. "Well...you aren't that good at keeping secrets, are you? I'm more observant than I look."_

_He was a detective, he said. So, that meant she couldn't be completely friendly with him, because there was a good chance that he would throw her in jail if he learned she was a terrorist. More than likely, he was someone who sympathized with Britannia. A traitor._

_"Are you an Honorary Britannian?" She stammered._

_"Yes, but only in name. I never completely gave in to them. I didn't give in to them mentally or emotionally, you see. I am still cautious about where my allegiance lies, but I have no true respect for Britannia, a country that enslaves and kills."_

_Lelouch spoke up then, in English this time. "So, Kallen, what are your views when it comes to terrorism? Did you teach yourself Japanese just so you could go down to the pathetic little Eleven's level? Are you only learning it because you pity them and their suffering, or is it because you still think of yourself as a Britannian noble, that you are vastly superior to them-"_

_"Lelouch, knock it off," Suzaku growled._

_"Lelouch, please, stop it. This is no time for that kind of talk," Shinichi scolded, but Lelouch paid him no mind and continued on._

_"So, Miss Stadtfeld, how do you feel about the Japanese? Do you only wish to make others see you as a good person because you pity the little Eleven who stands up for himself, or will you just decide to date him as a publicity stunt? Which choice is it, Kallen?" The demon incarnate asked, his lips curled in a nasty smirk. Kallen was shaking in anger, but clearly he saw that and was amused._

_That stupid, sadistic, Britannian bastard! How dare he think such a stupid thing!_

_"I see that maybe you feel a little uncomfortable being near such scum. It's understandable, seeing as you think all Elevens are filthy beings that need to be-"_

_SMACK!_

_Kallen's eyes widened upon seeing Lelouch fall to the ground, a red mark forming on his cheek. He stood up slowly, touching his stinging cheek. "What the hell are you doing, Suzaku? I was only speaking the truth about her. She's the classic Britannian archetype-a person who pities them but is sadly above them and they must stay there-"_

_WHAM!_

_Lelouch fell to the ground again. He struggled to get back up and held his nose as red blood spurted out from under his fingers. "What the hell, Suza-" His purple eyes widened as he realized that it wasn't Suzaku, it was...Shinichi._

_"Lelouch...knock it off. You don't need to go on about how bad Britannia is any longer. Your tirades have been growing tiresome and I don't need to hear you putting down someone else. You can clearly see that she's not racist, otherwise, she would have never come here and talked to us in the first place. I don't know what's wrong with you lately, but it seems to me like you need to get off your high horse.. She can sit beside us and have lunch with us if she so chooses," Shinichi said calmly; every one of his words were cold and piercing. Yet, he didn't even look the slightest bit angry._

_Kallen's blue eyes widened slightly at the fact that this young man had just come to her aid. "Y-You didn't have to...hit him." She stammered, feigning shock._

_"Kudo, did you really have to hit Lelouch?" Suzaku asked in shock. "You must be quite strong if you managed to give him a nosebleed."_

_"I practice a lot in soccer, but not only that, I'm trained in other sports and I know a little bit of karate. Ran taught me, but she's much better at it than I am. This is what I always did in order to keep him in line," Shinichi said, laughing slightly. His face turned serious again._

_"Kudo, you fidn't hafta git me. That was stupid and unnecessary," Lelouch mumbled, trying desperately to stop the nosebleed, but failing._

_"Come on, what would Angel-san think if she could see you acting like that? I'm sure Nunnally would not be very happy." Shinichi said softly._

_Lelouch's eyes widened slightly and he merely pouted."Fine, she can join us. I'm going to the nurse."_

_"To heal your nose or your bad mood?" Shinichi joked, but Lelouch merely rolled his eyes._

_He turned to Kallen then, who was still awestruck. "It's okay. He can get carried away sometimes."_

_"So, what are your views on terrorism?" Kallen asked. The blue-eyed boy stiffened slightly._

_"Terrorism, huh? I think it's nice that the Japanese are trying to get their rights back, but I don't think spilling blood and killing innocent people is going to help very much. I think we should try to make peace in a better way than by killing people. I understand where Zero is coming from, but I just don't believe killing and violence are necessary to change things." Shinichi explained, not even noticing Kallen's jaw drop slightly._

_"But that's idealistic thinking! It's not all black and white, you know!" Kallen exclaimed._

_"People make good choices and bad choices, Stadtfeld-san. The bad ones just have to be put in prison to learn a lesson. Terrorism...is not a simple solution, you know. I suppose war can be used for a good end, but I still dislike it."_

_Her fists tightened slightly. She had been wrong about him on so many levels! He was really nothing more than a sissy who didn't want to hurt others. That disgusted her! With his talk, he sounded a lot like Suzaku Kururugi! He had the right mindset to join Zero, he just was too...neutral._

_"Fighting is essential to change things, Kudo Shinichi, and you will have to learn that the hard way."_

"Q1, the enemy is almost ready to start. Are you prepared for this battle?" A familiar, dauntless voice asked over the line. Now Zero, on the other hand...was willing to give up things in order to fight.

* * *

><p>Shinichi sat in front of the television in his dormitory, watching the latest case he had solved replay on the screen when suddenly a few kids came in. Some of them were Britannian, and the ringleader was Japanese. All four of them surrounded Shinichi, who raised an eyebrow in skepticism.<p>

"...Really? You're going to beat me up, and THIS is how you do it? You're so typical. I think you guys might be watching one too many movies for your liking. Four against one will never work out, you know..." Shinichi said dryly.

"Curb that arrogant tongue of yours, you filthy Eleven!" A Britannian girl cried. Shinichi recognized her...wasn't she that girl Shirley Fenette's older sister, cousin, or something? He sighed.

"Yeah, don't go thinking you can talk to teachers like that!" A boy yelled. In his hands, he held a stick and a baseball bat. The girl held a cell phone and a soccer ball. The other two, both boys, held hockey sticks and fisticuffs, along with...a newspaper and a soda can.

"Wow...nice arsenal, you guys. What's the worst you can do with a cell phone beside text me and annoy the hell out of me?" Shinichi said, before getting up to his feet. "This is by far the worst gang I have ever seen. Even Fred, Shaggy, Daphne, Velma, Scooby, and Scrappy-doo were better prepared for fighting bad guys!" He chuckled.

A vein mark pulsed on the first boy's head. "You're going to get it big time, you stupid detective!" He charged right at Shinichi with the stick, but Shinichi merely sighed and moved aside. The boy blinked for a few moments, then raced at him with the bat.

"...Ran, help me take care of some trash." Shinichi said calmly.

A blur came out of nowhere and knocked the boy's stick out of his hands and sent him flying backwards. A brown-haired girl with blue eyes stared at the boy angrily. "If you want to hurt Shinichi...I'll kick your ass!" She screamed, and then Ran started her attack and kicked the boy mercilessly until he passed out.

The two boys came behind Shinichi and held him by the shoulder so he couldn't get away. The girl grinned and raised the soccer ball up and threw it at him. Shinichi smirked. He pulled his foot back, and kicked the ball with all his might and sent it flying right into the girl's face, knocking her over. The two boys behind him gulped slightly as Shinichi wrestled his way out of their grasp and turned to face them. "Hi." He said, and then he punted the black-and-white ball at them and they both passed out.

Ran and Shinichi sighed. "Lucky thing you were still here, Ran." Shinichi said.

"Shinichi, you can take care of yourself. Who were those goons, anyway?" Ran asked in curiosity.

"From the looks of it, I'd say they're some of Kururugi Suzaku's classmates and some of my anti-fans who hate me simply for existing. They probably heard about him staying here with me for a while and decided to go on the hunt." Shinichi deduced.

"How is your friend?" Ran asked.

Her friend sighed. "He probably will still have a broken nose for a while. It'll heal, though. I don't think I hit him THAT hard..."

Lelouch rubbed his swollen nose in anger. "Damn you, Kudou..."

"Did your friend beat you up?" C.C. taunted from the back seat of his Knightmare Frame.

"Shut up." He growled.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N:Nice to see you readers again. I look forward to your comments and reviews, if you have any on this chapter. I hope to see more comments. 19 is pretty pathetic

"If a man be gracious and courteous to strangers, it shows he is a citizen of the world, and that his heart is no island cut off from other lands, but a continent that joins to them." -Francis Bacon

* * *

><p>Chapter 8 Division among friends<p>

Lelouch vi Britannia sat in his Knightmare Frame, surveying over the battlegrounds. He was not Lelouch vi Britannia right now, he reminded himself sharply. Right now, he was the terrorist Zero, who fought for the creation of a new Japan and the collapse of the Holy Britannian Empire. Of course, that meant that Lelouch would have to kill that man-his father, the tyrant who ruled over Britannia with an iron fist and let no one stand in his way. Most likely, if he knew that Lelouch was Zero, he probably would laugh in his face and call him a fool for trying so hard.

His fists tightened slightly. His fingers went back up to the bandage that was around his nose. Since Shinichi had practically _broken_ his nose, he had to get a bandage for it, but that only made things worse. It made speaking as Zero to his men even harder, because he could only breathe through his mouth, and his nose would take a while to heal. The only person who had made any sarcastic remarks about Zero's "new voice" had been Tamaki.

Kallen had hurriedly shut him up, of course. A small smile crossed his face as he thought about how valuable a pilot she was. She was one of the strongest pawns he had in his hands right now-and he had lost count of how many desperate situations she had managed to fight off and turn things around.

If Zero was in danger, Kallen was always right there, ready to defend her hero and savior. She was more than a pawn to him, though. He saw her as a valuable ally and maybe even friend.

"Friend" was stretching it, however. That term only applied to when he was behind the mask and giving orders to the Black Knights. Outside of the Black Knights, when he was Lelouch Lamperouge, the ordinary high school student, she despised him. However, his speech a few hours earlier had enraged her greatly, and he was sure that it was enough to get her to completely despise him. That had been what he was going for, of course.

For Lelouch was much more intelligent and civilized than Kallen Stadtfeld-or Kouzuki assumed, he merely wished to put up a false pretense for himself as a defense, in case anyone ever suspected him of sympathizing with Zero or the Elevens.

It was the perfect disguise-pretending to hate all Japanese while secretly being the terrorist who led the revolution against the empire who had started all this. If Britannia had not been so racist and had kept their disgusting ideas to themselves, then the world would not be under their control.

However, Lelouch could not wind back the hands of time. What had happened was history now, and he could not change it, though he could change the course that this country was going to take. All it took was a little courage, intelligence and most of all, the desire to destroy everything and build it anew. Perhaps it made him a little arrogant to think like that, but he didn't care what anyone else thought of him besides his closest friends.

What would Shinichi think if he found out his closest friend was Zero? He most likely would never be able to forgive him and would probably arrest him and drag him into the hands of the Emperor. What would happen, then? He couldn't imagine. He hadn't used his geass on his friend yet, and he had refrained from doing so, because he didn't want to control his friends and make them into his slaves. He never wanted to use it on Nunnally, Suzaku, or Shirley. What if it came down to that, though? Then he would never be able to forgive himself.

C.C.'s voice snapped him out of his thoughts. She stared at him, her golden eyes full of interest. "Lelouch, will you keep on going down this path?"

Lelouch blinked for a few moments in confusion, and then raised an eyebrow. "What the hell are you going on about, witch? If you're trying to pull some sort of philosophical crap on me, now is not the time."

"It's not philosophy, it's curiosity that has me asking this question. What will you do if maybe you do something you regret to someone you care about?"

"That won't happen. I won't let them get involved," Lelouch said quietly. "Not Suzaku, not Nunnally, not Shirley, not Shinichi...even his friends. I won't let any of them suffer."

C.C. laughed loudly. "You foolish boy. Here I thought that maybe you wouldn't allow your emotions to override your logic. You're trying to accomplish an impossible task-destroying the world-and here you are preaching about protecting your friends. You can't do both at the same time-sooner or later they will all be dragged into it. That's how war works. The innocent suffer."

Lelouch glared daggers at her. "You're wrong, you stupid witch. What would you know about suffering? You've lived all your life laughing at other people who die while you live on?"

A sad look crossed C.C.'s face for a brief moment. "You are as cold as your father, Lelouch. In the end, you only care about yourself and no one else. You are nothing but a hypocrite. Nunnally would never approve of what you're doing, you know your friends Suzaku and Kudo would never approve of it either...what are you trying to accomplish?"

"Shut the hell up, witch." Lelouch growled. His eyes narrowed upon realizing that there was a Knightmare headed towards him.

"Zero, I will take you down!" A male voice exclaimed. It was none other than Jeremiah Gottwald.

"Gottwald, stand back. I will deal with him, as her Highness Cornelia's knight." Another voice interjected, raising a metal arm up and blocking Jeremiah's path. He heard Jeremiah curse and smirked.

"I see that the orange has come to greet us. Maybe someone ought to peel you. You know, you're not very appealing right now." Lelouch taunted.

He got the appropriate reaction.

"ZERO, YOU WILL PAY FOR MOCKING ME!"

Suddenly, a red Knightmare came flying and knocked Jeremiah aside. "Are you all right, Zero?"

Lelouch smirked. His queen had come onto the field in the nick of time. "Thank you, Q1."

"Zero, I do not approve of the methods you are using. In the name of her Highness, Princess Cornelia-"

"I do not approve of talk like that, Mr. Gilford. The nobility generally have nothing morally good about them whatsoever. Most of them are lazy, racist, selfish, arrogant, fat, and self-centered. Britannians are nothing but a bunch of scum. The Royal Family is by far the worst. Cornelia is just as racist and disgusting as the rest-"

_"Never _mock my lady!" Gilford screamed. "She is a wonderful person!"

"Only because you blindly ignore her flaws." Lelouch pointed out. His voice grew soft. "However, there is one member who is morally just, pure-hearted, and innocent. She is not one who needs to be wiped off the face of the earth."

"Don't act so familiar with the nobles, Zero!" Jeremiah exclaimed. Something about Zero seemed familiar. Why did he hate the Royal Family so much? It was almost like he had a vendetta against them or something like that. Zero was a lot like a character straight from the movies.

"Who are you referring to, Zero?" Princess Cornelia boomed. Suddenly, she was there as well. "I heard your lovely talk of me. I appreciate being called disgusting and racist. In exchange for such gracious words, I will kill you myself. Back off, Gilford. Gottwald, get out of my sight. I have no use for traitors."

Zero chuckled slightly. Cornelia frowned, was the man insane or something? He had never seemed mentally stable, so maybe this wasn't surprising to her. However, the next words out of his mouth were.

"Who was I referring to, you ask..? Why, there is only one member who I truly wish to never harm, and that is the third Princess, Euphemia li Britannia. If all of them were as innocent, kind, and gentle like she is, the world would be a better place. Cornelia, I swear to never hurt your sister in any way, and if I go back on my word, you may kill me."

Cornelia's eyes widened. Just who was Zero? Why did he act like he knew her and her sister? Something was very familiar about this man. At least she knew he meant Euphie no harm. Why would he only spare her, but kill the rest of them? "Why do you hate the Royal Family?"

Zero laughed. "That's something you don't need to know, Cornelia. I do hate your kind for good reason. You abandon your own kind for not adhering to your standards, you massacre Japanese for not being like you, you even persecute Britannians. Surely your treatment of Gottwald merits my point. What about the others you have tossed aside, I ask? Don't you remember Lady Marianne, Prince Reiner, Prince Daedalus, Princess Nunnally, and many others?"

"How do you know about Lady Marianne?" Cornelia asked suspiciously.

Euphemia frowned as she listened in on the conversation Cornelia was having with Zero. "Is he really...?" Her mind searched for answers. Why did Zero hate Britannia so much? Did he have a connection to Lady Marianne somehow?

"How about her children, both innocent victims of a war declared for no reason? Did you ever feel sorry for killing children, or more specifically would you care only if you killed Britannian children? Does it not bother you when you raise your guns on Japanese children and kill them, Cornelia li Britannia?" Zero taunted loudly.

Cornelia frowned. "You're an interesting man, Zero. However, I fear our conversation is cut short for now. I have to kill you, you know!" She charged toward Zero, who dodged.

_Oh, dear sister. You're as foolish as you ever were. You didn't even guess as to who I was._

"Sorry, Cornelia. I think I should end this once and for all!" Lelouch cried. Before he could do anything, another Knightmare appeared and kicked Lelouch's Sutherland aside. "Who the hell do you think you are?"

"Your Highness, are you all right? Princess Euphemia sent me after you." A familiar voice said to Cornelia.

"You're Suzaku Kururugi...aren't you?"

"Yes, my lady. I'll take care of Zero for you." Suzaku declared. Suddenly, the ground started shaking. Zero started to laugh again.

"You fools! I have the upper hand here!" He boomed. Suddenly, a bunch of mud came flying down the mountain toward the Knightmare frames below.

"Hurry up and flee!" Cornelia screamed, but Gilford and Gottwald were already gone.

"Zero, I think we should split for now." Kallen said. Suddenly, they were joined by another Knightmare as they headed down the hill. It was a black Knightmare.

"Who are you?" Zero asked.

"I'm a new recruit who just joined, Zero! My name is Kuroba Kaito! You were amazing out there!" The voice cried. It sounded a lot like Shinichi.

"Are you Japanese, then?" Lelouch asked.

"Yes, sir! I joined to bring about a better world for the Japanese, and to avenge my mother and father, who are both dead!" Kaito cried.

* * *

><p>The next day...<p>

Shinichi sighed as he sat down at a table in the cafeteria in order to eat his bag lunch. Ran had made it for him since he couldn't cook at all. He opened it up, and suddenly he heard whispering and laughter. He looked up and was unsurprised to find that the other occupants of the table, a group of Britannian boys and girls, had just noticed their new lunch member, and were not pleased.

"...Hey, isn't that guy the one who totally picked a fight with the English teacher in first period yesterday?"

"...Is it the one who said he was Japanese and not an Eleven? He must be a terrorist. Mom told me that any Elevens who act that way obviously feel no sense of love towards Britannia. That's terrible, though. We take good care of them, so why do they hate us?"

"...I don't know about you, but I don't like the look of that guy. The Eleven, the one with the brown hair. He looks suspicious."

Shinichi was used to the whispers and the stares he always had gotten from the kids at this place. Very few Britannian students would even bother to talk to him. He was used to being alone here.

He sighed, and took a bite of his sandwich, but suddenly someone stopped his eating. A girl with long orange hair stood in front of him.

"Excuse me, but this table is for Britannians only. Go somewhere else, Eleven. Why don't you sit near the trash pit? It'll suit you just fine." She spat.

Shinichi lifted his head up to stare at her and said nothing. He just smirked. "Pardon me, ojousama, but I don't think this table says anything like that. I didn't see any signs at all. Why don't you go somewhere else, Ojousama? Maybe you should go eat garbage. I think it'll suit you since your brain is that small." He said in a calm voice. Most of the kids at the table stared at him with wide eyes.

The girl's mouth dropped open ten feet, and her face was flushing dark red. "You stupid punk! You've got a lot of nerve thinking you can talk to me like that! Don't you know who I am?"

Shinichi looked her up and down, and then nodded. "Yeah. A racist girl who feels insecure enough about herself that she has to go and bully people. That's really pathetic."

The boys at the table burst out laughing all of a sudden and Shinichi had the sudden feeling that he had won them over. The girls started giggling a little as well, but then a muscular boy came walking up to Shinichi.

"Are you making fun of my girlfriend, Eleven monkey?" He asked sternly. Shinichi didn't flinch. Instead, he stood up and smiled at him. The calm smile from his face never wavered for a second.

"No. I'm sorry, did we get off to a bad start? My name is Kudou Shinichi."

The whole cafeteria was now silent. Most of the girls stared at him, their eyes wide in recognition.

"...Hey, isn't that guy the detective on TV?"

"...Wow, he's a celebrity? I didn't know that!"

"...Oh my god, it's Kudou Shinichi, the detective! Go, Kudou!"

He sighed upon hearing a bunch of girls start cheering for him.

"You're a detective? Big deal. You probably think you're so special, don't you? No one cares." The boy remarked.

"Unfortunately, I think some of us do care." A cocky voice said, and Shinichi whirled around to see Lelouch standing there, glaring at the two kids. "Are you picking on my friend?"

"Lelouch, this guy is your friend?" The girl beside the boy snapped. "He's a jerk, and besides that, he's an Eleven."

"I'm well aware of that. That is irrelevant. I heard the entire ruckus from where I was sitting. This is all too typical of Britannian hypocrites like you. You must be tired of picking on him now, aren't you? Why don't you just go back to your seats and act like nothing happened?" He asked, his geass flaring.

"Uh, yeah. Let's go back to our food. I don't want to do this anymore." The girl said. Shinichi frowned at how quickly their behavior had changed. It was quite odd.

"Lelouch...what?" He asked.

"It looks like they changed their minds. I am the Vice president, after all."


	9. Chapter 9 Tragedy

A/N_**:4 reviews for OSI! That makes my heart leap for joy! Well, sort of...but I vow to continue updating, and it won't be exactly a carbon-copy of canon...expect the Euphinator thing to happen, but in a different way...everything will be a little more different, and a heck of a lot more interesting with such a well-written cast like the Detective Conan cast! Well, it's time to get to the story! I apologize for the wait and am glad to see that some readers are still with me! But I would appreciate it very much if some of you SHY people out there would actually review!**_

* * *

><p><em>"A true friend reaches for your hand and touches your heart." -Heather Pryor<em>

Chapter 9 Tragedy

Shinichi Kudo frowned as he sat at his lunch table. Lelouch had invited his friends to join him, so most of them (save the shy young girl with glasses who apparently didn't take to Elevens much,) who had chosen to stay alone. She seemed to fear him, and Shinichi decided that she must be an incurable racist; the sort who was brought up with that sort of belief, and wasn't easily won over.

He sighed as he watched all of them interacting with one another, and occasionally Lelouch would toss in a few witty sayings, but for the most part, Lelouch was merely an observer than a talker. Shinichi knew that was how his old friend was. He didn't like talking that much unless he had something to say, and when he did, people usually listened.

Well, he was a little arrogant-probably left over from the past when he was still a prince who could get whatever he wished for simply by demanding it-but he had mellowed out and become more or less accustomed to _not_ having things go his way. Though he could still be a little egotistical at times and that got the better of him. The problem with Lelouch was that his mouth could get him in trouble.

Shinichi knew how to word things properly, so that way he wouldn't offend people. Lelouch, on the other hand, was extremely blunt and often offended people without meaning to. He had been a nightmare as a young kid, but he had become friendlier toward people as he had gotten older.

On second thought, Shinichi decided...he had only really known Lelouch from the time they were nine until they had disappeared when they had turned eleven. After that, he hadn't seen him at all until a chance encounter at Ashford Academy; that had been on the day when Shinichi had first enrolled there.

He had only been sixteen then, and Lelouch had been the same age as well. Both of them were extremely shocked to find the other alive and well-though Lelouch was taken aback to see that Shinichi was a detective helping _Britannians_.

"Hey, buddy, you don't talk much, do you? Why not open up a bit?" The blue-haired boy asked. River was his name, wasn't it? No...Rival...Rivalz? That was it. He was staring at Shinichi with a look of interest in his grey eyes.

"...Urusai na, barou. Hanashitakunai tadaima, shikashi ore wa juyo no mono ni kangaerimasu...*"

Upon seeing the boy blink at him in confusion, Shinichi rolled his eyes. Had he slipped up and spoken in Japanese, again? Just because he talked in the Britannian language didn't mean that he didn't prefer his native tongue. However, it was considered illegal to even SPEAK Japanese in Area 11.

Before Japan had been conquered by Britannia, he had spoken only Japanese and a smattering of English, but now he was required to know enough English in order to get by, but he still had a bad habit of speaking in Japanese when speaking to people who didn't speak the language. Perhaps that had something to do with why people made fun of him behind his back and called him a filthy Eleven who still clung to tradition. Well, screw them. He didn't care what they thought. He had never let bullies get to him at all, because then he would just become even more susceptible to more abuse.

He suffered from enough bullying as it was-his Japanese peers called him a traitor for helping Britannians and for speaking English, and the Britannians all seemed to treat him with disdain, but that couldn't be helped. Racism was the national policy here, and what anyone thought about it didn't matter.

"W-What'd you say?" Rivalz repeated, staring at the teenage detective in confusion.

"Anou...what I meant to say was that...ore, er...I don't want you to bother me while I'm thinking of important things," Shinichi said, stumbling over his sentences a bit. He frowned. Usually he didn't mess up this much.

"Oh, okay. I've been meaning to ask you, Lelouch buddy, but what happened to your nose?" Rivalz asked, turning to his friend, and then the conversation shifted away from him to Lelouch's injury. He was not surprised when his friend concocted up a lie about how he had gotten the 'mysterious' injury.

He was sitting at the farthest spot down and no one else was across from him, so he could practically spend the rest of the time eating his lunch and spacing out...or at least, he was going to...when the lunch bell rang. He cursed audibly in Japanese and when everyone else stared at him except the redhead and the brown-haired boy, he just shook his head. "Ah, nothing."

* * *

><p>As he tossed out his lunch, the red-haired girl from yesterday came slowly up to him. "Um, do you think we could talk a bit?" She said impatiently. Clearly, there was something on her mind. Not only that, but her palms were sweaty and her hands seemed to be a bit chapped on the sides. Shinichi almost thought he spotted a few bruises on her knuckles...they were quite unusual markings. He frowned and raised an eyebrow in interest.<p>

"Omoshiroi desu, na**?" He remarked to the girl. He didn't remember her name at all, but she reacted just like he thought she would...she backed away and mumbled something under her breath in Japanese.

"_Anou...nani o itteiru desu ka? Kinou sa...***"_

Shinichi raised another eyebrow. "_Un? Nani yo, ojousan? Onamae wa nan desu ka_?"****

The girl stammered for a few moments before she took his hand for some reason and dragged him aside. She glared at him and hissed a few words in English.

"Stop acting! Are you trying to get my identity as a half-blood and a ter-revealed?"

"What were you going to say?" Shinichi repeated in confusion. _"Yoku wakarimasen_." *****

Again, she glared at him and then pointed at Lelouch briefly. He wasn't even looking at them at the moment. "I need to talk to you about something!"

Kallen sighed as she led the boy behind her to a deserted hallway where no one would notice them. She smirked slightly. '_This boy is such a pain. He's arrogant, but he's not as obnoxious as Lelouch is, surprisingly. Why does he even bother to hang out with the guy_?'

"If you have something to ask me, go ahead and ask. It's not like you're one of the suspects I have to arrest for a murder or something," He said sharply. His piercing blue eyes seemed to stare straight into her soul. She shivered slightly. He could be quite unnerving at times, even if he didn't realize it himself.

"What's your relationship with Lelouch?" She asked. To her surprise, he blinked for a few moments.

"Eh...in what sense? Are you infatuated with him?" He asked.

"No, I hate his guts! I mean, why do you hang around a guy like him?! You're Japanese, and he's a Britannian noble!"

"How do you figure that?" The boy mocked.

"Well, he acts like a noble. He must be the son of a duke or a baron."

To her surprise, he started to laugh. He stood there and laughed, and smirked. It was the sort of smirk that indicated that he knew something.

"W-What's so funny?" She demanded.

He stared at her with amused eyes. "Nothing. I was just wondering why you seem so interested in me, that's all."

"Well..." She began, but he cut her off.

"He's my friend. My best friend. That's all there is between us. But you mustn't tell anyone else other than the Student Council. Ran doesn't even know who he is."

She wondered inwardly who this "Ran" person was. "I wanted to ask you about the girl with orange hair. Have you seen her today?"

He shook his head. "No. I wonder why she hasn't been here. It's strange. She seems to be like a fly-the more people say she bugs them and want her to buzz off-she keeps coming back. That's why it's strange that she's not around today."

"You're smart, aren't you?" She asked.

"You aren't that dumb, either. You're quite smart for a girl. There's something...fake about you. It's not just your heritage. There's something else you're hiding. I wonder what it could be," He trailed off.

"Who knows? I'm sure you have your skeletons in the closet that you don't want unveiled." She pointed out.

"True. However..." Suddenly, his cell phone rang.

"What's that? Someone's been found dead? Where? In Ashford Academy? That's where I'm at right now, sir. Don't call me a murder magnet, you know that gets on my nerves. I do not attract corpses."

He sighed and put his phone away. "Someone here has been murdered."

Kallen raised an eyebrow. "Who was it?"

"Ehhh...a student, according to what the Inspector said."

"Aren't you an Eleven?" She asked.

"Of course," He said.

"How can you solve mysteries legally?" She pointed out.

"It's true that I'm limited. However, I have special people who support me," He said, before smirking. "You can go to your class."

She watched him run off down the hallway. "He's just like a kid...no, he just doesn't seem to fit in at all. He's unique, and unforgettable."

She blushed slightly before frowning. "He can't be Zero, can he?"

Shinichi found the dead body after pushing through a mass of students. The corpse was that of a girl who appeared to be around seventeen or eighteen. Her hair was messy and tied back in pigtails. It was green. Her glasses were on the ground, and they had been smashed to pieces. There was a pool of blood spreading out from under her.

"Ah, how scary." One girl whimpered.

"I knew her!" A girl cried.

"It looks like she was stabbed. Someone probably waited for her to come over here, and then killed her. This probably happened around twenty minutes ago, at the most. The blood is recent, but the weapon is missing. He or she most likely is someone who attends this school. She was not only stabbed to death, she seems to have been strangled as well." He said.

"What are you saying?" Milly Ashford cried.

"This girl was murdered. And I, the high school detective Kudou Shinichi, will find who did it." He declared. Half of the crowd gasped.

"...Wait, he's that famous detective from TV! To think I'd actually meet him!?"

"...Why is he here, of all places?"

"...Oh my god, Shinichi Kudou is here!"

He sighed upon seeing that now his identity was blown. "What's the name of the girl who was murdered?"

"Um, her name was Nina Einstein. I-I know her, sir." A soft voice whispered from behind them.

Shinichi turned around to see the orange-haired girl standing in the doorway near him. She seemed terrified for some reason.

"She was murdered by someone. I know who did it. A man with white hair."

"...An old person?" Shinichi deadpanned. "Well, I don't see any canes..."

Half of the kids laughed at his joke.

"No, a young man with white hair," She said. "He made me watch him as he killed her."

*-You're annoying, you idiot. I don't want to talk right now. I'm trying to think about something important.

**-Anou means um. Ore is the male word for "I"-usually said by teenagers or adults.

***-Aren't you interesting?

****Um, what are you talking about? About yesterday...

*****What, young lady? What's your name?

******-I don't understand at all.

********-No, I DID not look those up, I speak Japanese fluently. I'm self-taught. I've been learning it for many years now.


	10. Chapter 10 Naivete

A/N:Here's the next chapter!

* * *

><p><em>"Men have lost sight of distant horizons. Nobody writes for humanity, for civilization; they write for their country, their sect; to amuse their friends or annoy their enemies."-<em>Norman Douglas,, Ib. 8

**My response:"I do, Mr. Norman. I fight for humanity. I'm not afraid of doing so."**

Chapter 10 Naivete

As Lelouch vi Britannia, no, Lamperouge now-watched his friend Kudo Shinichi discussing the importance of a murder case, one thing kept on standing out to him in his mind-his friend was too naive. Shinichi knew that, and Lelouch knew that as well.

He was the polar opposite of him. While Shinichi was the friendliest person Lelouch had ever met in his life and was warm and kind to everyone, Lelouch was not the same way towards strangers.

Lelouch was cold and distant to the point of being considered arrogant, though the one similarity both he and Shinichi shared was that both didn't care what others thought of them and did as they pleased. This, along with the fact that both of them were extremely intelligent for their age and were both victims of Britannia's greed, was probably the seed that caused their friendship to grow in the first place.

If it wasn't for Shinichi's kind and gentle nature, he probably would have ended up with the same opinion the majority of Britannians seemed to hold about Elevens-that they were disgusting, cruel people who were subhuman and didn't deserve to have any rights whatsoever. Lelouch was disgusted with such practices, but he was more disgusted with the way they tended to treat BRITANNIANS. He himself was a Britannian, and they had thrown him out just for disagreeing with his father on his mother's death.

Shinichi had changed his life, and in a good way. He had been the first person to actually reach out to him and see him for who he was. He hadn't bowed down to him or become extremely polite upon learning that Lelouch was of royal blood. Instead, the first thing he had done was scold him for being so arrogant and acting like he owned the world. Lelouch had been quite startled at this action.

Yet, even now, as he watched his friend interviewing his classmates, trying to figure out exactly what had happened, he couldn't help but feel a little irritated. Couldn't Kudo just get over this compulsive need to mete out "justice?" Suzaku was the same way, and Lelouch honestly couldn't believe how blindingly naive they all were to this principle.

He had once been an idealist, back when he was young. That had all been shattered and now he was a realist with his eyes wide open. Shinichi still seemed to refuse to face reality. Then, he felt hatred seep up in him for no reason. He shivered. When had his heart become taken over by such a poison? It sort of scared him.

He must not hate his friend. He must resist the urge to strangle him for his naivete. He had to say something. "...Kudo," He managed, but it was so quiet that his friend didn't even hear what he said. He was too busy with his own affairs.

Shinichi Kudo had grown used to seeing murder around him. He had seen all kinds of crime:arson, theft, poisoning, rape, strangulation, larceny, robbery, blackmail, and even prostitution. But never before had he seen one as brutal as this.

His classmate had been brutally slain, and for no reason. It seemed like the killer just loved to kill. Not only had she been stabbed to death around five times, she had also been strangled, raped and beaten before she had succumbed to death. Not only that, what disgusted Shinichi the most was the fact that he had also forced a classmate to watch.

Why would the killer force one of her other classmates to watch as he murdered her friend? Shinichi was fairly sure the killer was a MALE. Most women weren't capable of committing brutal crimes. Men, on the other hand, were more likely to do violent crime than their female counterparts. Shinichi was probably the exception to this, as he could never see himself hurting anyone, and especially not killing them.

Though, Shinichi had arrested a few female killers, but usually they were crimes of passion. Love was usually the trigger for causing women to kill. There were exceptions, of course. But...

He stared at the corpse sadly. He hadn't wished death upon this girl, even though she had detested him. "...I swear I'll avenge you." He whispered.

Rivalz looked at him then. His eyes were filled with uncomprehending shock. "You'll...avenge her?"

"Yeah. I'll find her killer. What did you expect me to say? That I'd kill the one who killed her? Two wrongs don't make a right." He said.

Kallen scoffed. "Only in your idealistic dreams."

Shinichi rolled his eyes. "Baka, that's not the way the world works. You can't fight evil with evil. It doesn't get you anywhere..."

_To think I thought he had substance...he's no better than that traitor..._

"Why do you suppose I feel that way? I've seen countless people ruin other's lives and their own when they choose to kill. It leaves an indelible scar on the people who were affected by it forever, and it can never be removed. You try and tell me how rational it is to pin a person down and stab them to death until they die, and then maybe I'll believe you. No one should ever kill anyone, or anything, for that matter. Why do we have a partiality when it comes to animals and people?"

No one spoke. Everyone was staring at him. Shinichi wondered if that meant he should go on.

"Why is it ethical to hunt and kill animals for pleasure and enjoyment, and yet when we do the same to humans, it's considered unethical? Should it not be unethical to hurt either living being on the face of the earth? If that's so, then that means soldiers should be arrested as murderers, too. They've taken lives unjustly and spilled blood in the name of patriotism. Why should we treat them as heroes?"

"The world doesn't run on wishful thinking. You can't expect to change the world through your sympathy for others." Kallen reproached.

Milly shook her head at Kallen. "Let's not argue, all right? Just because Nina was killed, it doesn't mean we have a reason to fight."

Most of the students hung their heads in shame. Lelouch was staring at Shinichi with sharp, piercing eyes. Lelouch could only think one thing as he watched his old friend.

_Fool._

He was growing more irritated with his friend's naivete every day. How could he still honestly expect the world to become loving and kind overnight? He was too foolish for his own good. So what if someone died? That sort of thing happened-no one could change it if they wanted to.

"Who cares?" He said quietly. However, every student heard him and turned to stare.

* * *

><p>"<em>What<em>?" Shinichi asked in shock.

"I said, who cares? So she died, Kudo. It's part of life. You can't expect to change things by feeling sorry for a dead person," Lelouch remarked.

"Lelouch, what are you saying?" Shinichi cried.

"Don't get so familiar with Lelouch, you dumb Eleven!" A girl protested.

Lelouch glared at her. "I'm saying you're a fool. You think like a child. You reason that catching the murderer and putting them in jail is atonement. It isn't. You have to kill that person."

Shinichi's jaw dropped. He had clearly not expected to hear this.

_Wake up, Kudo. Please, before reality does it to you first._

"Open your eyes. The world doesn't run on compassion and sympathy. Your kindness will become a weakness one day, Kudo," Lelouch said.

"Lelouch, you're full of crap and you know it. Killing is wrong, no matter what. You don't kill someone for a crime. It makes you just as bad."

"That makes sense." Rivalz said.

"Are you honestly going to say that to Shirley? She should spare the one who killed her friend and made her watch?! Such trash!" Lelouch snapped.

"It seems we still disagree on certain matters, Kuro-tan. However, I will NOT change my viewpoints. Surely, you've realized THAT by now," Shinichi mocked.

The other students still watched in shock. Finally, Milly spoke. Her eyes were red from crying. "Why aren't you feeling any emotions over this, Lelouch? Someone you knew is dead."

"So?" Lelouch asked coldly.

Milly glared at him. "What happened to you, Lelouch? When did you become...so heartless?"

Lelouch shrugged his shoulders. "It has no effect on me. I barely knew her as it is." He said apathetically.

"What is your relationship with Lelouch?" Rivalz asked Shinichi, who hesitated before answering.

"We're old friends. That's all."

Lelouch opened his mouth to protest, but Suzaku put a hand over his mouth. "That's okay, Lelouch."

"Ho...interesting. Perhaps we should induct Kudo into the Student Council." Milly suggested.

"We never had elevens there before, Madam President. What if he stinks up the office? He is filthy. If two ELEVENS are in there, they could make you sick-"

Shinichi simply stared at the person sharply. He cleared his throat then. "Well...how about we investigate a bit more, Lelouch?"

"...I'm not in the mood." Lelouch whispered. He walked away. For some reason, Shinichi felt like he would never see Lelouch again.

"...Wait, Lelouch! Why are you so depressed?" He cried.

"Go away and leave me alone. I don't need your sympathy."

* * *

><p>Ran frowned as she went down the hallway of Ashford. She had heard there was some sort of murder and wondered if Shinichi had gotten himself caught up in it. <em>Probably there taking all the fame. Like the moron he is.<em>

She stopped upon hearing a familiar voice enter her ears.

"Oi, Lelouch, wait up! Come on, snap out of it!"

Her heart pounded in her chest. "S-Shinichi?" She whispered as she came closer. She turned a bend and found Shinichi with his back to her, shouting at another boy who was walking away. The boy turned to face Shinichi and she gasped.

The boy was a Britannian. Despite the black hair, he was most definitely a Britannian. Why would Shinichi hang out with someone like that? They could kill him without provocation. Yet he had just been really informal with him.

"...Kudo...no, _Shinichi_. I need to be alone now. A lot of things have happened recently."

"What sort of things?" She heard Shinichi ask.

"Shirley's father died as well. It was Zero's fault," Lelouch explained briefly. He felt very remorseful now. He didn't know what to say to Shirley, so he decided it would be best to avoid her.

"...Lelouch, do you...have something to do with Zero?"

Lelouch turned to stare at Shinichi with a cold glance. "...Maybe."

"Stop moping and tell her you're sorry for her loss!" Shinichi cried.

"Shinichi?"

Shinichi turned upon seeing Ran coming towards them, a little hesitant but approaching nonetheless. He smiled slightly. "Hey, Ran. Come over here and meet my old friend."

Ran shrunk back. "But, Shinichi, he's-"

"So what? He's a nice guy once you get to know him. Lelouch, this is my other friend, Ran Mouri," Shinichi said before grabbing Lelouch's shoulder and twisting it around. "Lelouch" winced and moaned in pain as he was pulled backwards.

"...Kudo...LET GO!"

"Not until you apologize and actually speak to Ran. Ran, would you like to give him a taste of your karate?"

Ran smirked. She could tell this boy was a smart-ass. "Well, I do need something to take my frustration out on!"

Several minutes later, Lelouch had never felt more terrified in his life. This girl was much worse than his father, C.C. and an angry Kallen combined. She was a demon incarnate. No wonder Kudo always wanted to come home so early!

"Did you...have to beat me up?" He growled.

"It was necessary," Shinichi said before grinning cheekily.

"Now, let's introduce ourselves properly. I'm Mouri Ran. Are you the one who can play chess better than Spock?"

Lelouch smiled slightly. "Y-Yes, that's me. I'm Lelouch Lamper-ouch, Kudo, stop stepping on my foot. Lelouch Lamperouge at your service."

Shinichi smirked evilly at him. Little did they know that a certain telepath was watching with avid interest.

He took off his visors and surveyed the three teenagers. "...I can tell. That one's got C.C. with him! He's got Geass and he's Zero! What say I play a little game with the detective and the terrorist? It'll be fun!"

He then clapped his hands.


	11. Chapter 11 You'll be the end of me

_A/N:The chapter title is derived from the song "Broken Inside" by the band Broken Iris. I do not own the song. I just thought the lyric would be good for my story. Shin and Lelouch will get "Broken inside" many times through this story. Be ready for Euphinator-though, again, in a different way. Euphie WILL live, though. She won't die from her injuries. I've prepared that much. I have a poll up on my profile about the next part of OSI._

_"Men use thought only to justify their wrongdoings, and speech only to conceal their thoughts."-Voltaire_

* * *

><p>Chapter 11 Until I die<p>

Shinichi Kudo frowned as he stood beside Lelouch in the Ashford Academy hallway. For some reason, Lelouch had stopped moving and he hadn't spoken for a while. Something was not right. He knew Lelouch wasn't known for being unusually quiet unless there was something extremely wrong with the situation.

"Um, Lelouch...is something wrong?" He asked quietly.

Lelouch whipped his head about three times before he finally paid attention to him. "What is it?" He asked impatiently. Upon seeing the look on Shinichi's face, he hesitated for a moment and then hung his head. Around Shinichi, Lelouch could be as frank and honest as he wanted to be. This was a side that he didn't show many people. Shinichi highly doubted that he even showed this side to the members of the Student Council.

Though they seemed like they were close to him, it didn't feel like they actually knew the real Lelouch. The one that Shinichi knew was earnest and kind. But Lelouch also was very distrustful of people and usually decided it would be better to not get attached to anyone, just in case he was discovered by the Royal Family again. His friend preferred to stay out of the public eye, whereas Shinichi loved being the center of attention.

Shinichi didn't mind all the dangers that came with being exposed to the public eye, in fact, he didn't care about that sort of thing. He knew being a detective came with its risks. However, there were more pros than cons in the job, so Shinichi just decided to have an optimistic attitude and keep on persevering no matter what happened.

"Shinichi...to tell you the truth, I just thought of something. I believe we're being watched by someone close by. Keep your eyes peeled for any suspicious people, all right? I believe that this person is targeting C.C. for some reason. Be careful." Lelouch said sharply.

"Lelouch, what do you mean? Why would C.C. be that interesting to a stranger?" Shinichi asked dumbly.

"It's just that...C.C. is more valuable than you would think, Shinichi. She has a power, a power that is beyond rationality. It is called Geass. She gave the power to me to help me fulfill her wish. I can command anyone to do anything, but only once. It is in my left eye. I am determined to not use it on you, Suzaku, or anyone at school." Lelouch explained briefly.

"Are you kidding around with me, Lelouch?" Shinichi asked in awe.

"Would I joke around with you, Shinichi?" Lelouch replied.

"No, you're not the type to joke around about serious matters." Shinichi replied vaguely. There was a thoughtful look on his face as he scoured his surroundings. "Do you think this person is watching us?"

"Yes. He can read our thoughts. So, be careful. Don't think of anything too extreme that might make him want to attack us. Don't think about your girlfriend. I can tell that this guy seems insane."

"How long ago did you first hear his voice?" Shinichi asked.

"Just now. That's why I stopped. Something wasn't right about the situation. Now, be quiet and don't make any noise, all right?" Lelouch said sternly.

Shinichi nodded slowly. "Okay. I understand what you're saying. So, who is this character?"

* * *

><p>Lelouch smiled grimly. "I don't know, exactly. But he seems to be the mentally unstable kind. He seems to have eyes only for C.C. It's sort of hard to say, but I think the two of us should try to protect our loved ones from him. This is the guy who killed Nina and made Shirley watch."<p>

_Brilliant, lover-boy, you want to do everything to protect your little sister and your friends, don't you? Aren't you afraid of your detective friend finding out that you're Zero?_

Lelouch frowned. _Where are you?_

_Why, I'm right near you two. I'm watching you from a place that offers a nice view of the school._

Lelouch gasped. "He's on the roof, Shinichi. Let's hurry!"

C.C. gasped as a familiar energy went through her and she shuddered. "No, why is Mao here? I thought for sure that I'd left him behind! Is he trying to do something to Lelouch? If that's so, I can't stand back and do nothing. I must save Lelouch! He can't die. Marianne and Charles would be angered if their dear son were to die!"

Though Charles seemed to not care about his son, the truth was that he truly treasured Lelouch and Nunnally the most out of his many children. However, Lelouch didn't seem to catch onto this. Instead, he had the mistaken assumption that his father hated him and his sister, when the truth was so different from his perception that it was ironic.

She stood up. She turned and walked out of Lelouch's room. In her hands, she held a gun. She had to end this with her own hands. "Mao, if push comes to shove, I'll have no choice but to kill you."

She had never guessed that Mao would come back and try to take her away from Lelouch. She had thought for certain that she had left him behind and that he would move on from her, but apparently she had underestimated him. That was a mistake she didn't wish to repeat. She only hoped that she would get there in time before anything bad happened to Lelouch.

Shinichi found himself staring at a man with white hair wearing a visor on over his eyes. He found it hard to believe that Lelouch really had the ability to control people's minds, but when Lelouch was serious about something, he was usually telling the truth. So he had no choice but to trust in him. Why shouldn't he believe what his friend was saying? It wasn't like he was Zero or anything.

So he frowned as he studied the white-haired man. "Who are you?"

"How ingenious! In only a few minutes, you came up with twelve possible identities for me. A little less than lover-boy here, who came up with fifteen or fourteen. You guessed right! I'm here for C.C. You two lamebrains are only going to get in her way."

"What's this wish of hers?" Shinichi asked.

"She wishes to die! How could you not know that about her? I take it she didn't tell you. That shows just how little you matter to her, Mr. Black Prince!"

Lelouch fumed a little. "You seem overly obsessed with her. How do you know what she wants?"

"Simple. She raised me since I was a child. I know everything about her. She would instantly choose me over you any day of the week! Right, C.C? I know you're hiding back there. Come on out," The white-haired man said.

C.C. appeared, wielding a gun. "If it isn't you again, Mao."

"Oh, C.C, I'm so glad to see you again! Why don't you put down that weapon and then we can return to olden times! You know, when it was just the two of us against the world! I've thought all this time about you and how glad I would be to have you back and to have you only to myself!"

"You're crazy," Shinichi pointed out.

"Shut up, detective! What do you know about her? That's just it-you don't know anything about her!"

"Barou, I only just met her. Lelouch would probably know more about her."

Lelouch smirked. "What is your name?"

"Mao. I already know your names, due to my geass." He said, before lowering his visor to reveal two red cranes shining in his eyes. "You are Lelouch vi Britannia, the eleventh prince. You are Kudou Shinichi, a detective who think he's oh so special when you're not. Your egos are inflated to the max. Well, guess what, boys? It's time to go back to reality."

"I don't like you." Shinichi said warily.

"Well, I don't like you either, so the feeling is mutual! Now, C.C., why don't you come right with me now? Forget about these losers."

C.C. shook her head. "I'm sorry, Mao. But the answer is no." C.C. went over to Mao and hugged him. "I have missed you, but I'm afraid this is...goodbye." C.C. pulled the gun to Mao's head, and fired.

Mao fell limply to the ground, a pool of blood streaming out from his carcass. Shinichi resisted the urge to puke at the horrifying sight he had just witnessed.

"Why did you kill him? He still deserves to live!" Shinichi protested.

"You're too naive, boya. Someone like him deserves to die. He's a menace to society." C.C. said sadly. "I didn't want to, but in the end, we had no other choice."

Shinichi noticed how sad and desolate C.C. looked, and bit his tongue after that. He said no more, for he felt the silence that ensued was already enough.

"Let us not speak of this again. C.C., clean up that mess and hide his body." Lelouch said coldly.

Shinichi was stunned by his friend's apathy at the fact that someone had just been murdered in front of his eyes. "Lelouch, how can you be so...criminal? You could get arrested for covering up murder!"

"By whose hand would I be arrested, Shinichi? Yours? Don't make me laugh. I didn't do it. She did. But the last thing she wants is to be handed over to the police. They'll just torture her again like they did when I first met her."

Shinichi gasped audibly. "Tell me you're joking."

"Nope."

* * *

><p>Euphemia li Britannia frowned as she studied a map in her hands. She would be giving a tour of the art museum tomorrow, and she was very nervous.<p>

"What would you do if you were still here, Lelouch, Nunnally?"


	12. Chapter 12 You were my sanity

_A/N:Wow, three votes already...I'm stunned at that amount (sarcasm.) Come on, guys, I need some more effort! It's not really that hard to do, is it? Just click on a leetleeeee button, and then press yes or no. Could it get ANY simpler than that? Anyway, here's the next chapter._

"You are not going to get peace with millions of armed men. The chariot of peace cannot advance over a road littered with cannon. ~David Lloyd George, from .

Chapter 12 You were my sanity

* * *

><p>Shinichi Kudo couldn't believe what he had witnessed. His own FRIEND had just shaken off the death of a man as if it were nothing but a mere scratch to his life. What was wrong with his friend? Was he suffering from some burden, as Shinichi had suspected all along? He was his friend, dammit, he just had to know what it was. He stood there for a few moments, rooted in shock at the corpse of the person before him.<p>

"Lelouch, what on _earth is _wrong with you? Someone just got killed and you act like it was nothing?" Shinichi demanded.

"Shinichi...this has nothing to do with you. Please, don't associate yourself with me any longer," Lelouch said sadly. There was more he wasn't telling Shinichi, he knew full well when his friend was lying and his body language seemed to definitely confirm his suspicions.

Shinichi's eyes widened at this, and he grabbed Lelouch's arm. "Lelouch, come on! Snap out of it and tell me what's going on!"

Lelouch shook his head. "I'm sorry, Shinichi, I can't tell you what's going on. You wouldn't understand at all. I'm sorry it has to be this way." He turned and walked away then, leaving Shinichi with a confused look on his face.

_What the heck is going on with Lelouch? Why is he so...weird lately?_

"Lelouch, wait!"

_Shinichi, if you keep meddling in my affairs, you might be the death of me._

Lelouch frowned at his friend as he continued walking, ignoring his friend's calls for him to stop.

"What's wrong with you lately?" He cried desperately, but Lelouch paid no attention and walked away.

Shinichi's shoulders sunk. "Geez, what's with him and his gloominess lately? It feels like he's becoming more distant every day. What could he be doing that causes him to act like this?" He wondered aloud.

* * *

><p>Someone put their hands over his eyes, and he gasped.<p>

"Hey you, cut it out!" Shinichi protested.

"Relax, Shinichi, it's me, your old buddy!" A very familiar voice exclaimed.

Shinichi's eyes widened as he saw a boy who seemed identical to him, only with messier hair and purple-blue eyes.

"Kaito!" Shinichi exclaimed in delight, before greeting his friend with a hug.

"I've missed you, Shinichi," Kaito continued. "So, when I applied here, naturally I decided to look for you. I never thought I'd find you talking to the Emo Prince."

* * *

><p>Lelouch stopped upon hearing his name being mentioned. He turned to see...two Shinichis. He rubbed his eyes for a moment, believing that he was seeing things, and then he realized that the person was not entirely identical to his friend.<p>

"Hey there, Black Prince, come and join us!" The Shinichi clone exclaimed, waving his hands in excitement at Lelouch.

"Don't call me that around the public! I don't want people discovering who I am-"

"You're so borrrrrringggggggggg! Stop being an emo and join in the fun!" The Shinichi clone exclaimed, before dragging him back to an amused Shinichi.

"This is Kuroba Kaito, my other childhood friend. I knew him before I met you and Tenshi-san, Lelouch," Shinichi explained.

"Why does he look so much like you?" Lelouch asked.

Shinichi shrugged. "Who knows?"

"I remember how we stole food for your mother," Kaito said.

"That was YOUR mother, remember? She was sick for a while." Shinichi said quietly. His face took on a sad look.

"Shinichi, don't bring that up." Kaito whispered.

"Where are your parents?" Lelouch asked.

"Both of them are dead." He said.

"My mother is dead, and so is my father, too," Lelouch lied.

"No, he isn't. He's the Emperor, huh?" Kaito said.

"SHHHHHH!" Shinichi cried. "You don't know who could be listening in to our conversation!"

_Wait a moment, Kuroba Kaito...this boy is the new recruit who just joined the Black Knights! Oh, crap, I'd better not act familiar with him._

"So, what do you do outside of school, Kuroba?" Lelouch asked curiously.

"I play video games. I lived on the streets before my distant relatives took me in and sent me here to get me away from them," Kaito explained. "You see, I happen to be a bit of a-"

"Joker and an idiot." Shinichi finished before smirking at him broadly.

"HEY, that's not what I am!" Kaito exclaimed.

"Most of the time, you are that, baka." Shinichi retorted.

"No, you're the baka." Kaito cried and the two of them circled each other like angry hounds.

Lelouch stepped in then. "Let's not fight, you guys. Instead, how about you guys go to my place? I have some things I have to do tonight for the Student Council, so I'll be leaving soon. I want you two to look after Nunnally," He said.

"Lelouch, what sort of things-"

"I just told you, didn't I?" Lelouch said curtly before he ran off.

"Weird guy, isn't he? His voice sounds familiar," Kaito remarked. "I wonder where I've heard it before."

"Barou, this is the first time you've met him. You don't know him from anywhere else, do you?" Shinichi asked curiously.

Kaito's face fell. "No, you're right. I was mistaken."

* * *

><p>C.C. watched as the two young men sat at the table, talking to Nunnally and laughing.<p>

"They are certainly two very INTERESTING young men, aren't they...Marianne? Don't mock me. Lelouch has an odd choice of friends. He's a terrorist and yet he has a detective as a friend. One of these days, that's going to stab him in the back and he knows it, too."

She smiled then. "You're laughing at me now, aren't you? What? What's the detective like? He's nice and thoughtful. He stopped Lelouch from picking on me. I barely know him, though. I only met him once," She explained and then she grinned. "You're right. One of these days, I will tell him about Lelouch."

Just not now, she told herself. Not when Lelouch fully intended to keep his friend out of the loop. When he decided the time was right, she would tell him everything.

* * *

><p>Euphemia frowned at her sister as the two of them sat outside, enjoying the warm summer day. The sun beat down on her tan skin and she shielded herself from it by moving under a warm tree. Her sister laughed at her attempts to keep from being sunburned.<p>

She stroked her sister's cheek affectionately. "Euphie, you never fail to amuse me with your innocence. What's been going on with you lately?" She asked.

"Sister, I think I'm in love with someone. I only met him once. But he seems so nice and thoughtful that I couldn't help but fall for him," Euphie confessed. "I know it's hard for you to understand why I love him, but-"

"Just tell me who he is." Cornelia said warily.

"His name is Shinichi. Shinichi Kudo. He's a detective who respects the law and Britannians. He's not a terrorist or a rebel-rouser or anything like that, sister," Euphie begged.

"An Eleven, huh? That won't go over well with the court, Euphie." Cornelia scolded.

"But sister, he's a good person." Euphie pleaded.

"That's irrelevant. The fact remains that he's an Eleven. Whether you like it or not, the fact of the matter is that I don't trust Elevens, through and through. You know this, Euphie. Yet why do you decide to defy the rules?"

"They must be changed, sister." Euphie said coldly.

"Naive thinking like that will be the end of you. I don't want the outside world to exploit you for their own gain," Cornelia said softly. "You're the only one I have. Lelouch and Nunnally are dead."

"What if they aren't?" Euphie asked.

"How do you figure that?" Cornelia asked. "They were officially pronounced dead, Euphie. We did a good search for them, but found nothing," She said. "Are you trying to say that our government was incompetent to find two children?"

"No, it's just my gut feeling." Euphemia whispered.


	13. Chapter 13 Ill omens

A/N:Now that we're done with the Mao arc, time to move on to the knighting arc!

* * *

><p><em>"One day our descendants will think it incredible that we paid so much attention to things like the amount of melanin in our skin or the shape of our eyes or our gender instead of the unique identities of each of us as complex human beings." ~Franklin Thomas, from<em>

Chapter 13 Ill omens

* * *

><p>Shinichi Kudo remembered how his friendship with Lelouch had really begun. He had met him when the boy had first gotten here with his little sister Nunnally, true, but their friendship had taken a little more than that to get going.<p>

The second time they had met, Lelouch was being bullied by a bunch of Japanese kids, and Shinichi had stepped in to stop the bullying. He had been surprised and stunned to find it was the prince he had met previously who was being picked on.

Those memories flowed into his head as his childhood friend walked ahead of him and didn't even look back. What had happened to the boy that he had known so well? It was almost like he was a stranger to him now, and that thought scared Shinichi more than anything.

He never wanted Lelouch to abandon him and their friendship, but now he thought that maybe that fear was becoming a reality. It scared him to think that way, but by the way he was acting now, it seemed almost like he was right and his friend had moved on from him.

He treasured Lelouch above all else and the thought that he was moving on from him made him truly unhappy. He never wanted that. He had always thought that they would always be friends. Maybe he had just been too naive, and he had been wrong all the time about their friendship.

His mind drifted back to their earliest days.

* * *

><p><em>It was a nice, warm, sunny day in Japan, and nine-year old Kudo Shinichi really enjoyed warm days like this one. He had asked about Ran and Kaito and both of them were sick, so he was just out by himself and it was sort of nice.<em>

_However, he sought companionship. He knew he could never live without friends. He wondered how that prince was doing. He had seemed arrogant, sure, but he also seemed nice deep down inside. He wondered if he had been broken deep down inside by something to the point where he didn't want to trust anyone anymore._

_Shinichi wanted to know more about him, for some reason. He stopped when he heard taunts and laughter in Japanese. He headed toward the source of the noise and stopped upon seeing a group of kids his age crowded around someone and kicking at the ground. He heard someone cry out in pain._

_"Stop hurting me, you idiots!" It screamed in English._

_"Shut up, you stupid hostage! Britannians like you are the whole reason why our country is going to be enslaved by you! The adults talk about it all the time! Stupid Britannians like you are better off dead!" A boy screamed and kicked him in the head._

_"This is way better than fooling around with other kids. Let's get him and make him cry. Look, he's already starting to cry," One boy taunted upon seeing Lelouch start to shed tears._

_"Leave me alone, you dumb Japanese!" Lelouch screamed._

_"Shut up!" Another boy screamed._

_Shinichi had enough of this. He kicked one boy in the face with his soccer ball and folded his arms at them in annoyance. "Hey, knock it off and stop picking on him, you dimwits!"_

_"Who are you, you traitor? Are you honestly siding with Britannia?" A boy cried._

_"No, I just can't stand bullies," Shinichi remarked sardonically. "Apologize to him and leave him alone, you baka."_

_"You little snot!" A boy cried, but Shinichi just dodged and punched him in the face and kicked another one in the groin, knocking him to the ground in pain. "What's wrong?" He taunted. He hit another one in the face with his soccer ball._

_"Now, never bother him again!" He cried._

_"You little brat! You'll pay for this!" They shrieked as the kids all disbanded and ran away, towards their homes. Shinichi sighed upon seeing them leave and turned his attention to the black-haired boy on the ground._

_"Are you all right?" He asked._

_"You...again? What do you want?"_

_"I just saved you. Can we be friends, you and I?" Shinichi asked before extending a hand toward him._

_Lelouch scoffed and pushed his hand away. "I'm sorry, but I don't trust any Japanese. Don't give me your pity!"_

_"There's no need to act like the adults, you baka! I think I can trust you! You don't seem like the other Britannians. You're nice," Shinichi replied._

_"Hmph. I will thank you for saving me, but I have to head home!" Lelouch snapped. "And don't follow me, either!"_

_"Wait, Lelouch-san!" Shinichi cried. He hurried after him. "Where do you live? Can I see?"_

_"No, now go home," Lelouch repeated menacingly. "This is not your business, you dumb Japanese. Don't stick your nose where it doesn't belong, okay?"_

_Shinichi looked hurt upon hearing those words. "Hey, stop being so mean!"_

_"I'm not mean. I just can't trust anyone anymore!"_

_"What will your parents say if they see you in this sort of mood?" Shinichi asked._

_Lelouch's fists tightened. "My mother is dead. My father doesn't care about us. Now, just leave me alone!"_

_With that, he stormed off angrily, leaving behind a confused Shinichi._

_The second Lelouch walked through the door of the Kururugi shed, Nunnally greeted him._

_"What took you so long today, Big Brother? Did you get beaten up again?" She asked before tilting her head to the side ever so slightly. She could never walk or see again, so she made do with her arms to help her see, in a way. She had grown used to this closed cage. The world had shut itself off to her except for her big brother._

_"Yes, but someone saved me. He was just a pesky Japanese kid. Hopefully, he'll leave me alone from now on-"_

_BANG! BANG!_

_His eyes widened upon hearing the door rattle. Was someone trying to come in? "If that's Suzaku, I'm so not answering it!"_

_He looked out the window, but didn't see anyone, yet when he swung the door open, he saw the Japanese boy from earlier, standing out there, panting. He smiled at him, though, as if the walk hadn't troubled him in the slightest._

_"What are you doing here and how did you find me?" Lelouch asked incredulously._

_"One of the neighbors guided me," He replied. "Is this your house? Why would they make you live in a place like this? It's so unfair!"_

_Lelouch's eyes widened. "Don't give me your sympathy. What was your name again?"_

_"Kudo Shinichi," He responded._

_"Kudo, beat it. I don't want you lurking around my house. Is that understood?"_

_However, Nunnally had noticed the intruder as well, and smiled. "Is there someone there? Can I see him, Big Brother?"_

_Shinichi's eyes widened upon seeing a girl with brown hair in a wheelchair. She couldn't see, either. His heart went out to her. He stepped inside, ignoring the black-haired boy's protests and held the girl's hand. "Hello there. Are you Kuro-tan's sister?"_

_"Yes. Who are you?" She asked. "My name is Nunnally."_

_"I am Kudo Shinichi." Shinichi introduced before shaking her hand avidly._

_Nunnally smiled. "You don't sound like a bad person."_

_Before they could talk further, Suzaku Kururugi burst into the room. "There you are, you stupid hostages! Get out of my house!"_

_"It's our house now," Lelouch said coldly. "__**You leave**__."_

_Suzaku punched him for that. "Maybe I should teach you a lesson, you little punk," He hissed._

_Shinichi frowned and then hit him in the face with his soccer ball. "Maybe your mother should teach you some manners, Kururugi-san. For the son of a prime minister, you sure act like a spoiled brat. Grow up."_

_Suzaku bristled upon being told off by Shinichi. "You little brat! What gives you the right to be uppity towards me, the son of Prime Minister Kururugi?"_

_"Rank has nothing to do with it, you idiot. You're too arrogant, you little fool!" Shinichi growled._

_Suzaku frowned and ran out of the house, but not before swearing revenge against Shinichi._

_"Thanks, you saved me," Lelouch said gratefully._

_"I'm glad to be of service to you," Shinichi said honestly. He rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Now, will you be my friend?"_

_Lelouch smirked slightly. "I suppose, for now, anyway. We should be returning home. Honestly, I don't know when I'll be returning home, Kudo."_

_"Call me Shinichi," Shinichi urged._

_"Okay," Lelouch said._

* * *

><p>Shinichi returned to the present. "Hey, Lelouch-"<p>

"Go home, Shinichi. I have other matters to tend to," Lelouch said coldly.


	14. Chapter 14 Induction

A/N:No A/N this time. I'm going straight to the story!

"A friend may well be reckoned as the masterpiece of nature."-Ralph Waldo Emerson

* * *

><p>Chapter 14 Induction<p>

Milly Ashford sighed as she sat at the Student Council room table. It was a typical Saturday, and since there was no school, she had decided to call a meeting in order to try and figure out something to do. Right now, a spark of creativity had entered Milly Ashford's mind, and that was a good thing. It was a good thing for her, but it wasn't a good thing for the Student Council, because they never knew exactly WHAT to expect from their zany President.

Throughout the years, Milly Ashford had made the Student Council members do everything from cross-dressing to wearing maid outfits to even picking up garbage around the street. With the sort of wacky president that she was, they were always on edge, and perhaps that was a good thing.

She hated how her life was. Britannians had a sort of set routine in their lives. As for the Elevens, however, they didn't have any such thing. They simply went about their lives and feared for their lives almost all the time. She saw the looks that the Japanese (she still preferred to call them that) would give her when she would walk down the street. She would see how the mothers would tuck their children under their arms and walk away from her or politely bow to her and give her a silent greeting.

Even the Honorary Britannians who attended here, like Suzaku, were quite deferential and submissive when faced with the superior Britannians. Milly believed that the notion of superiority between Britannians and Japanese was just nonsense. However, as the daughter of the head of the school, she had to maintain a good reputation, so for the most part, she pretended to defer to them.

She knew that Lelouch didn't like those rules, either. But lately there had been a change in Lelouch's behavior, and it was something that she did not like. Every time she tried to talk to him now, she just brushed him off. It seemed like he was involved with something that he refused to tell the rest of the Student Council. That was troubling to her. It felt like her childhood friend was drifting away from her.

'I wish I could figure out what he's thinking,' She thought, and blushed slightly. She always loved to tease him, because he never cheered up that much. What she really wanted to see him do was smile, and she hadn't seen him smile for years unless he was around Nunnally. She really, really, wanted to see him smile. She didn't really like how distant and cold he was now.

What had happened to that handsome and smiling prince? Instead, he was replaced with a cold, callous, and even mean refugee who trusted no one. As for what she thought of her other Student Council members, wel,l she missed Nina deeply.

Nina's funeral was going to be held in a few days, so for the most part, the day had a somber tone to it. Rivalz was a goofy and quirky guy, but he was nice, for the most part.

Shirley was an optimistic, cheerful girl who was innocent. Milly liked to tease her a lot, because she could be flighty and sometimes she could irritate people with her constantly optimistic outlook, but when it came down to it, she was a very good friend.

Kallen was a quiet girl, but she was also very gentle. Both Kallen and Lelouch seemed like they were hiding something from her. She knew that Kallen was holding back on certain things. She knew she could sometimes be very arrogant and sarcastic, and if she honestly thought that she didn't notice those sorts of things, well she was wrong. Milly was sharper than she seemed.

As for Nunnally, _of course _she was a sweet girl. She was incorruptible, and that was something to admire in today's world. Suzaku...well, she still couldn't figure him out. He was kind and gentle, but he seemed just as distant, and then there was the other one...the one she couldn't also wrap her mind around also.

He was just as infuriating as Lelouch, but he was also different. Kudo Shinichi was quite different from his best friend. He was sitting at the head of the table, fidgeting nervously, his nose buried in a book, but she could tell he was quite anxious. He was tapping the table with one finger while the other held up his book. His blue eyes were flitting back and forth nervously.

Shirley just seemed rather nervous. There was an empty seat at the computer, because Nina was dead. Milly had decided to figure out a way to cheer everyone up and get them all to smile.

As for why she had called Kudo Shinichi here, well the reason was obvious...the boy fascinated her. Everything about him was so enigmatic. He was kind and friendly and polite, if not a little arrogant. But he seemed to give off the same aura that Nunnally did as well. He was a very gentle boy. She wondered how on earth he and Lelouch had become friends. It was a very odd friendship.

In fact, he and Lelouch seemed to be much closer than Suzaku was to him. Lelouch had told her that Suzaku had bullied them as kids. They'd never really been friends, more like acquaintances.

The two would often exchange glances and talk to each other in Japanese during class, or even hang out together during lunch, despite the protests of all his fangirls who didn't want an Eleven sitting by their table. They had all given up when Lelouch had coerced them into giving up. Lelouch didn't really give a crap about those sorts of rules.

It was true that he was a detective. He awed her with his sharp mind. At the same time, she felt like he, too, was hiding things. At the moment, however, he was still reading his book. Finally he put down the book and stared at her. "What did you call me out for? I've been sitting here for twenty minutes, and yet none of you have said a word. Is there something going on that I don't know about?"

Rivalz raised an eyebrow at his odd statement. "Uh...not at all. We were just wondering what we should do with you."

"What you should...do with me? What on earth are you talking about?" Shinichi said in bewilderment, staring at them all like they were crazy. Well, perhaps they were all crazy. Considering all the terrifying tales Lelouch had told him about Milly Ashford and her sordid ways, maybe just maybe there was some truth to his gossip. He shivered.

"I detect weakness!"

"Hah?"

"Well, we thought it over for a while, and after seeing how you really respected Nina...we've decided that we're going to induct you into the Student Council!"

Instantly, his book fell out of his hands and onto the floor. It landed there with a loud clang, not even bothering Lelouch, who was too busy writing something down to notice. Suzaku stared at him with wide eyes.

"Why'd you drop that, Kudo?" Suzaku asked.

"I'm just surprised, that's all. I didn't think you would induct me into this sort of club, seeing as I'm..."

"That doesn't really matter here," Suzaku stated. "Here, it doesn't matter whether you're a Britannian or a Japanese. They'll induct you anyway."

"Really?" Shinichi said. A smirk came on his face. "I like that...but just what kinds of things do you do?"

A devilish glint came into Milly's eyes then. "Anything and everything. Now, the first step is to tell us everything about yourself!"

"Yeah, that's right! You have to do that! I'd really like to get to know more about you!" Shirley chirped.

"Oooh, someone's developing a crush on a certain detective, wouldn't you say?" Milly taunted. Instantly, Shirley's face flushed three shades of red.

"No, that's not it at all! You know that I like Lulu!" Her look then morphed to one of sadness.

Milly sighed. Ever since Shirley had witnessed Nina's death, she had never been the same. Sure, she was still fun to tease, but she was more quiet than before. Her teachers had noticed the change in her behavior, and had asked about it. Her mother, too, had noticed something off in her daughter, and had come to Milly for advice. Milly was close friends with Shirley's mother and the two would often visit each other from time to time.

Her father, too, was worried about her welfare.

A/N:Her father didn't die here. So he's still alive.

Both of them had accepted her invitation to have her join the Council. She'd been very cheerful, but she still lapsed back into depression every now and again. When Milly told her mother who she had liked, her mother had simply laughed and said that she figured that Shirley would be into someone like Lelouch.

In her eyes, she thought that someone like Lelouch was perfect for her daughter. He was tall, handsome, and charming, quote her mother as she laughed. It was an odd intergenerational friendship between the two of them, but it was there.

"So, tell me everything about yourself. Starting with your parents!"

"Ehhhhh...do I really have to do this?" He said in disbelief.

"Yes," She said.

"Well, my okaasan is Kudou Yukiko, and my otousan is Kudou Yusaku. He's a writer, well, he's trying to get published. It's hard for him, being a Japanese and all in today's society. My okaasan couldn't get a job as an actress like she wanted," He said sadly.

"That's too bad. If they were-"

"Yes, if they were Britannian, they would have been able to succeed with their dreams. That's just how it is. That's just how corrupt this society is."

Lelouch looked up at that point, and smirked. "Ah, so you've finally come to your senses, eh?"

"Lelouch, don't allow your warped ways of thinking to influence him!" Milly scolded.

"No, that's just what I think," Shinichi said defensively. "Well, I was born and raised in Japan. Lelouch and I met each other when we were really young. That was before the war and stuff, and after that, we didn't meet again until we were fifteen years old. Well, he was almost sixteen at that point. So we've been going to the same school together for two years, and I recently got into detective work. I've got lots of girls dying for my attention."

He winked at Shirley, who flushed bright red.

'Kudou, you're such a flirt,' Lelouch thought mentally before he chuckled slightly. It was really good to have amusing diversions like this in between being Zero. He couldn't let anyone find out about him being Zero and getting entangled in his mission. Why did he have the feeling that Shinichi was going to get involved soon, though?

He just got that feeling. 'What's with this? This sense of unease...I mean, Mao is dead. What should I worry about?'

Before anyone could react, Shinichi's cell phone rang abruptly, startling everyone at the table. He picked it up and stared at the number, and then his eyes widened. "I'm sorry. I have a phone call to answer." He then ran out into the hallway.

"Who could that be?" Milly asked curiously.

"I wonder..." Lelouch said quietly.

"Hello, who is this?" Shinichi asked.

* * *

><p><em>"Oh, it's nice to hear from you again, Kudou. I'm glad I got to talk to you again!"<em>

His eyes widened. He recognized that voice. It was the same voice of the girl he had met on the train a few weeks ago.

"E-Euphy?" He stammered.

_"Yep, call me Euphie if you want. Just for good security. I told my sister about you."_

"Wait a second...you told your sister? You're a princess, so that means your sister...is the _VICEROY_?" Shinichi cried in bewilderment.

"_Yes, and she says she wants to meet you, but she doesn't really trust you and everything since you're an Eleven," _Euphy said sadly.

"That makes sense," Shinichi said. "But why didn't you choose the other one-Suzaku Kururugi? I mean, he must know you better than I do. After all, I'm a total stranger."

"_Yes, but you see, you're my role model. After seeing the way that you stood up for what was right, it inspired me, and I aspired to learn from your example. I thought maybe you could become my knight."_

"K-Knight? No way...I can't do that!" Shinichi cried. "That'd be against the rules!"

"But that's exactly why I picked you. Sometimes, you have to change the rules, right?" She said in that sweet voice of hers.

'Oh my god, what do I do? She's fallen in love with me! What do I do? I don't return her feelings, either. Think, detective, think, think, think!'

Suzaku had stepped out in the hallway then out of curiosity.

"I'm sorry, but I can't. I mean, I'm not exactly cut out for this."

Suzaku raised an eyebrow. "Who are you talking to, Kudou?"

"Nobody! Nobody at all!" Shinichi stammered. "Just someone from the Student Council."

_"Oh, so that's probably Suzaku Kururugi, isn't it?" Euphie guessed._

"You want to talk to him?" Shinichi said in disbelief.

_"Sure," Euphie said sweetly. "By the way, is Lelouch living there?"_

"L-Lelouch? He died seven years ago! Why do you ask?"

_"Because, I'm sure that you know about him, don't you?"_

"Uh, h-hai...eheeheeehehh...he's so going to kill me for this. You do realize that, right?" He stammered.

"You don't have to worry. I'm not going to tell anyone. I just want to see them again."

"Who did you just tell that to?" Suzaku asked nervously.

"Let me talk to him." Euphie said.

"Is that Euphie? You've met her, too!" Suzaku cried in disbelief.

"I ran into her on the train, actually. Before I ran into you."

"How interesting. I met you both on the same day!" Euphie said in interest. "Right now, I'm hiding in here from my sister, so she doesn't snoop!"

Suzaku took the phone from him then. "I'm glad to see you're all right, Princess."

"Please, just call me Euphie," Euphie said. "I really had a lot of fun with you that day. I was just discussing with Kudou about him potentially being chosen as my knight."

Suzaku nearly dropped the phone in shock. "WHAT? WHY WOULD YOU DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT? I MEAN, HE'S AN ELEVEN-ER, THINK OF ALL THE TROUBLE YOU COULD CAUSE!"

"Oh, but it's fun seeing Sister get all mad."

"Um, Princess, you might want to try thinking these things through. I mean, whenever we first met, you didn't exactly think things through."

"Yeah. That's just how I am," She said before giggling.

"Ehhh...oi, she was trying to call me, she wasn't trying to call you!" Shinichi protested.

Suzaku ignored him. "Listen, Euphie...I could be your knight, but I don't think your sister would approve of it."

"No, but I think Sister would like to meet both of you and decide for herself. But I realized that probably Kudou is the better choice."

There was a blush on her cheeks on the other end.

"Oh, okay...Princess Euphemia. You wanted to see whether or not you could talk to Lelouch right now, right? Now he's busy, so perhaps you could call another time."

Suzaku hung up abruptly.

* * *

><p>Euphemia frowned as she stared at her phone. "Dang, just when I finally managed to get some answers from him about Lelouch, he hangs up on me! Oh, the whole reason I called was just to find Lelouch. Shinichi is a pacifist, so I dunno if he'll want to pilot a Knightmare."<p>

Gilford burst in at that moment, followed by Cornelia.

"Euphie, who were you talking to just now?" Cornelia boomed.

"No one. I just wonder who you would want to meet as my knight. Perhaps you would like to meet them?" Euphie said nervously.

"IF it's about the Eleven, the answer is no," Cornelia said sharply.

The second they hung up, both Suzaku and Shinichi exchanged panicked looks.

"What are we gonna do? I mean, surely her sister will want to come supervise us, so if we accidentally bring Lelouch along with us-the Viceroy will discover that they're alive!"

Suzaku flinched. "But besides all that, I heard that the Viceroy is very protective of her younger sister!"

Both of them flinched.

"We've entered hell, haven't we?" Shinichi sighed.

Lelouch poked his head out the door. "What are you two getting so worked up about?" He asked suspiciously.

"Ah, nothing, nothing!"

"Yeah, nothing!" Suzaku said.

"Ran called earlier." Shinichi lied.

"Really? I heard you mention Euphie. What gives?"

"She might've found out about you being alive. I think that was the whole reason why she called."

"Is there SOMETHING ELSE you're hiding?" Lelouch asked again before studying his childhood friend intently. "Kudou...how many times have I told you not to blab our secret?"

"It's not like I had a choice, and besides...she forced me. Please don't kill me."

"Not yet, I won't. Tell me, why exactly did she want you?"

"She wanted me to become her knight. I'm not certain about that."

Lelouch's mouth dropped open. 'Kudou becoming her knight? No way. That would get in the way of what I want him to do! Not only that, he could also become that man's tool! I will never allow that to happen!'

"Kudou, you know you can't do this! Kudou!" He shook his friend. His friend rolled his eyes.

"Barou, I know that. Wanna know the worst part? She'll be bringing her sister along, too. So, that means you can't come with us!"

"Ugh, leave it to Euphie to get us in these kinds of situations!" Lelouch sighed.

"Is the Viceroy really that scary?" Shinichi asked innocuously.

"Yes, she harassed me many times in my childhood."

"Lelouch, you know the Viceroy?" Shirley said in alarm.

Shinichi put his hand over his mouth. "Dammit! Did they overhear us?" He decided to switch to Japanese. "Sou ka, ano onna donna no hito ohime-sama wa nan desu ka?*"

"Totemo kowaii yo. Sorede, Nunnari to Ore ni tsubushite yo!**"

"Stop talking in Japanese! I want to know what you're saying!" Shirley cried.

"Gomen, demo sore wa himitsu desu!*** Suzaku said, also joining in.

"Ah, and what kind of intercourse are we engaging in out here?" Milly asked. She smirked. "Tell me now, what really went on?"

Milly pulled Lelouch aside for a moment. "Who called?"

"Euphie. She wants to see me again."

"Why not?" Milly shrugged.

"Too dangerous. She's the Sub-Viceroy."

'That naive idiot. She's going to mess everything up. If this keeps up, the entire Royal Family will know that I'm alive!'

*-So, what kind of woman is she?

**-Very scary. She often crushed Nunnally and I.

***-That's a secret.


	15. Chapter 15 The dark hour draws near

_A/N:Wow, thanks for the helpful reviews, guys! I really, really, really want to finish the first part of this series! I'm already writing out the second part...he he he, before I've even finished the first part...heh heh heh heh...writing with my pets near me is hard...they keep on distracting me._

* * *

><p>"Secrets eat you up from the inside."-made it up this time. Song: play "Unfolding Time" by Broken Iris while playing this. The Euphinator arc draws near! ^^ The second season will be in chapter 17 or 18.<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 15 The dark hour draws near<p>

_Describe the existence of Elevens and how they are inferior to Britannians._

One brown eyebrow quirked ever so slightly at that statement before a frown appeared on his lips. 'I don't believe that's quite correct,' he thought, his blue eyes full of mirth as he studied his friend next to him, who was currently fast asleep and drooling all over his own test paper.

Shinichi sighed as he watched his sleeping friend in worry. What had possessed his friend to just act like killing someone was a natural thing to do? That deeply worried Shinichi Kudo. He wondered what was wrong with his friend for a moment before relaxing. A sleeping Lelouch was not a problem...a worried Shinichi Kudo _was_ the problem.

Sighing, he scribbled down his answer before chewing his pencil nub thoughtfully.

'The existence of Elevens is a multifaceted existence that cannot be explained away simply through mere definitions. Some can be hateful, others are kind, genuine human beings. Thus, I can only say this:myself being an Eleven or Japanese, it is not an easy life, being looked down on for who I am. But I am happy to be myself, I could never settle for anything less. Elevens are only inferior in the law. In reality, there are no differences between the two.'

He frowned and erased the last part before adding: 'In reality, the two are different, but only because of their heritage.'

He smirked. The tests he had to take here were full of so much putrid garbage passed off as facts that it was amazing how many people actually swallowed their lies and believed in them. If people had more sense, most of the trash in this so-called school wouldn't have even been allowed in the first place.

Truth was being suppressed here, something that was unjust and immoral. Something that needed to change, and that was why it needed to change-into something better, something more powerful. But how could he go through with his dreams? He needed something strong to hold onto, something that could help him succeed with his vision of the future.

Perhaps he could take advantage of the Princess's request. But what would come of it, then?

Would he lose himself in a world full of lies, like so many other Japanese his age had, or would he remain the same?

He sighed as he put down his pen, and started to nod off to sleep, having completely finished the stupid test and eager to get on with the rest of the day, unaware of the tests he would have to go through in a few days that would ultimately determine his friendship with Lelouch.

* * *

><p>Euphemia li Britannia frowned as she studied her list of choices for a possible knight. She had decided on Suzaku Kururugi because Kudo would have never wanted to be part of something like that. She liked the boy, but Suzaku was perfect for the role.<p>

Her knighting ceremony came and went, and Cornelia seemed a little disappointed by her choice, but she supposed she would have to deal with that later. She frowned as she put on her disguise. She had to visit Shinichi and Lelouch and inform them of her plan.

She had made a connection between Zero and Lelouch: she knew for a fact that the two of them were the same. She had to tell Shinichi. The thing was, how would the detective react to learning that his friend was his worst enemy?

He would probably be torn up inside. She decided against telling him. She would just do this for the both of them. She was going to restore Japan's independence and Lelouch would surely approve of their plan.

* * *

><p>Milly Ashford smirked as she studied over her plans for the Student Festival. This year, there were going to be all kinds of fun things and she didn't want anyone to miss out on it. This included the famous detective Shinichi Kudo. His excuse for being a detective wouldn't apply here. This time, his attendance was mandatory.<p>

"So, gang, all of you are going to be in this year's festival! That includes you, Shinichi Kudo!"

Shinichi flinched as her gaze fell on him. He cast a nervous look at Lelouch, who ignored his desperate look, and continued concentrating on something in his hands. His distant behavior lately really got to Shinichi. Something bad was troubling his dear friend...but what could it be, exactly?

"So, what exactly is this festival thingy? I mean, what do we do there?"

"Oh, you are so cute when you're clueless, Shin-chan! The answer's simple: we design all kinds of rides and amusements for the students to enjoy! How would you like to entertain your fangirls, Kudo?"

Shinichi flinched visibly. It was clear that the answer to that question was a sharp no. Milly enjoyed tormenting the young man and getting a reaction out of him. It was better than seeing that annoying serious look on his face all the time. Why couldn't he lighten up a bit? It was better to be cheery and optimistic than be all pessimistic and depressed, like a certain former prince.

Shirley smiled at Shinichi as well, as if to tell him everything would be all right.

'It's not me I'm worried about, Shirley. I'm worried about Lelouch.'

Lelouch's fists tightened considerably as he sat there. What the hell was wrong with Euphemia these days? She had been more meddlesome in his plans than usual, planning to visit him on the wrong days-when he had work with The Black Knights to do. Could it be that she knew who he was outside of school?

But that was impossible. He hadn't dropped any hints of him being Zero near her, except for the time when he had rescued her with the Black Knights. That was it-his one downfall...was it really the one thing that would lead to the end of his career as Zero? He didn't know what Euphie was planning in that whimsical mind of hers, but whatever it was, he wanted no part in it.

Knowing her, it had to be something big...something that would lead to his downfall. More than likely, it had to do with Japan. She was so naive that she would think that her very status as a princess would help her change things, which was stupid in and of itself. Look at him. He had been a prince, and yet he wasn't able to change anything.

"Lelouch, are you with us today?" Shinichi asked worriedly, after poking his forehead. It was an old, annoying habit that he had done to him when they were younger when he had become irritated with him and his bad habit of thinking too much.

Lelouch shook his head. "No, Shinichi...it's nothing."

"Baarou, it's not nothing. It must be something to get you so worked up that you stop paying attention. This festival'll help you take your mind off of whatever it is. Is that good with you?"

"No, it isn't, Shinichi. Just leave me alone for a bit."

"But, Lelouch-"

"I want to be alone for a bit, Shinichi."

Shinichi watched in disbelief as his friend got up from the table and walked away from all of them.

"Lelouch, where are you going?" Milly asked in curiosity. "I wasn't finished yet."

"I'm not interested anymore. I don't feel well. I'm going to bed."

Shinichi stared after Lelouch's departing figure in worry. "Is there something bothering him?"

Milly shook her head. "Lelouch sometimes gets worked up over things. I wouldn't worry about him."

Shinichi sighed. He tended to worry over his friend, it was only natural, after all.

* * *

><p>The day of the School Festival arrived before Shinichi knew it. He was quite excited to see something like this. He had never been invited to a festival before, and he got to entertain some of the women in the school with stories about his career as a detective. Kaito appeared and entertained the girls with magic tricks.<p>

Kaito, too, seemed to be busy a lot these days. He wondered what exactly the latter was doing that caused him to ignore Shinichi so much. What were they hiding from him?

He had lunch off from his duties, so he was walking around when he bumped into someone. He looked up and was shocked to see pink hair. "Euphem-"

"Shhhhh! I'm trying to stay undercover here! Let me keep a good disguise, okay? I wanna see Lelouch and talk to him!" She cried in his ear.

Shinichi nodded. "I hope it goes well. Lelouch hasn't been acting like himself lately."

A strange look crossed Euphemia's face briefly. "Really? I bet I know why..."

"Why?" Shinichi asked, but frowned when she dismissed him.

"Don't worry about it."

They found Lelouch and met up with him and Nunnally at their house.

Euphemia seemed to enjoy being with Nunnally, and Shinichi enjoyed spending time with the four of them like this, but Shinichi couldn't help but notice how he seemed to like being around Euphemia even more. Was he falling for her? No, she was only a dear friend to him.

As the day drew to a close, Euphemia had to leave, and Nunnally waved a sad goodbye as Euphemia was led back by her guards. The crowd had become aware of her presence now and she had to go home.

Shinichi watched from the crowd as she stood up all of a sudden. "Everyone, there is something important I would like to tell you. I have thought for the past few weeks about what I want to do with my life."

The crowd blinked in confusion.

"Especially when it comes to the Black Knights. I would now like to announce the formation of my new project, The Specially Administrated Zone of Japan, where all Japanese will have the right to be called by their names, and Britannians will not be able to discriminate against them! It will be a world for everyone, young and old!"

Lelouch and Shinichi gasped at the news. Suzaku did as well.

'You naive little fool,' Lelouch thought angrily. 'You honestly think this will WORK? Are you mad, Euphemia?'

'This is cool...but at the same time, I think she's too naive.' Shinichi thought. He decided to help Euphy with her project anyway.

* * *

><p>The day of the Zone arrived, and everyone was very excited.<p>

A huge crowd of Japanese gathered in the proposed project, all awaiting their opportunity for freedom. Euphemia sat in the stadium, nervous as heck. Shinichi was beside her.

"Don't worry. Everything'll be fine."

"Will Zero come?" She asked quietly.

Those words startled him. "O-Of course he wouldn't. This sort of thing isn't for him."

Everyone started to gape all of a sudden. All of them looked up to see a flying Knightmare headed towards them.

"See?" Euphemia said in excitement. "Zero, welcome to the Special Zone!"

"Thank you, Euphemia li Britannia. I wish to speak with you...alone."

The princess's eyes widened. Clearly, she had not been expecting this request from her half-brother.

"Let me go with you," Suzaku said. Shinichi nodded, too. Neither of them trusted the terrorist.

"I'll be fine," She said as she led Zero down to the complex inside the stadium. Shinichi and Suzaku couldn't help but feel a sense of dread overpower them as they watched her leave.


	16. Chapter 16 S1 END The end

**A/N:Here comes the monster chapter. Be ready for the Euphinator, people. I'm not enthused about it, but it'll be handled in a different manner. It'll seem more believable than the original. If anyone started asking someone to die, I would stop staring and call the cops. **

**"Ring around the rosy, a pocketful of posies, friends together, we all fall down."-Author Unknown, popular children's nursery theme that refers to death and the Plague.**

**Songs to be played with it (if you want) Broken Inside by Broken Iris, Remember Everything, Dear Agony, Crawling, Numb, In the end. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16 Bloodied, we fall<strong>

Euphemia stared at the masked terrorist in front of her. Would her brother consent to her terms for peace's sake? The whole world was watching them now. She wished Shinichi had accompanied her down here. She felt really uneasy, for some reason. "Lelouch?" She whispered.

"Euphemia...do you have any idea what you've done?" Zero said sharply. He removed his mask to show Lelouch, his face full of rage. "This dream of peace you have is nothing but a pipe dream-it's illusory! You're only deceiving them!"

Euphie stared at her brother in alarm. "What's wrong, Lelouch? I'm doing what you wished for-a free country for Japan. It's the right thing for Japan and the world."

"You may think so now, but it's still part of Britannia-we'll be engulfed in royal ambition, or worse, killed. Heaven help me if that man decides to make me bow at his feet." He pointed a gun at her, and she stepped back in alarm.

"You wouldn't shoot me, would you?" She said nervously.

"No, but you're going to be the one shooting me, Euphie."

"Huh?"

"You heard me. You _will _shoot me in front of everyone, and then your name will be despised to the ends of the earth! Take the gun, Euphie!" He smirked.

"Are you mad? There's no way I would kill you!" She exclaimed in horror. What was wrong with her brother today? Was he insane? She reached out to the call button, but Lelouch stopped her.

"Let's stain your hands red with blood, Euphemia li Britannia-"

"That isn't my name anymore, Lelouch! I've renounced my title!"

"Why?" Lelouch asked, his gun to his side, staring at her in awe.

"It's the price for freedom. I didn't just decide this randomly. I've thought over it for a while and come to this. I had to give up something I loved for the sake of the better good."

Lelouch was speechless. "Euphie...did you do it for me?"

"No, silly. I did it for Nunnally. She asked me to," She said simply.

"What-"

"Are you going to help me, or are you going to attract flies, Lelouch?"

He promptly shut his mouth and glared at her.

"Euphie, this is naive, but I'd like to help you with it. It's just I...ahhhhhhhhh!" He fell to the ground as his eye started to burn. What the hell was wrong with his left eye?

_What's going on? _

* * *

><p>Shinichi stared at the convulsive C.C. in concern. "Are you okay?" He asked.<p>

The girl put up a hand. "Don't touch me," She warned.

"You shouldn't touch her, Suza-"

Too late. Suzaku was already unconscious. She stared at him.

"Smart, boya...you didn't touch me. Something's wrong with Zero...Euphie is..."

"What's wrong?" Shinichi said.

"Hell is coming, boy. Warn the public. Tell them to hide. Something is wrong." C.C. said.

"There's no way they'd believe me!" Shinichi urged as the girl stood up.

"His power is out of control." She explained ambiguously.

"What do you mean?" He said.

She simply smirked. "You'll see shortly."

"Lelouch!" Euphie cried, coming towards her brother.

"No, Euphie, don't touch me! Otherwise, you might end up falling under my geass!"

"What is that?" Euphie questioned.

"All I have to do is look in your eyes and I could make you do anything. I could even make you get rid of Suzaku, or have you kill all the Japanese. That's why you can't look at me-" He looked up for a moment, but flinched upon realizing that he was too late.

Euphie had been affected. Her eyes widened. "No, I don't want to do it, please! I don't want to kill them!" She shivered and shook as she fell to the ground, her eyes rimmed in red as unshed tears lurked beneath the surface and spilled out. She convulsed, much to Lelouch's horror.

Lelouch noticed her break his gaze. "Euphie, no, don't."

"You're right, Lelouch. I must kill all the Japanese!" She said as a smile appeared on her face.

"Euphie, don't do it!" He cried. Euphie ignored him and grabbed his gun and ran off. Lelouch chased after her desperately. What he didn't know was that another friend was coming. The second he saw a pair of blue eyes come around the corner, he immediately donned his mask.

* * *

><p>"Euphemia, there you are! Everyone's worried sick!" Shinichi said before grabbing Euphie. "C'mon, let's go to the speech."<p>

She stared at him with dull eyes, vague, almost unresponsive. "Yes, let's go to the speech. Shinichi, the Japanese need to know something. Help me with something very important."

That was when he noticed the gun in her hands and his eyes grew wide as he stared back at a guilty-looking Zero. "Euphie, get rid of that. You know I don't like those things-"

He didn't expect the gun to be cocked at his head. "Euphie, what sort of joke is this?"

"This isn't a joke, Shinichi. Please go out and announce my plans to the Japanese. You _are Japanese, after all." _She said before giggling, but there was something creepy about her voice now. Before he could stop her, she ran off towards the stage.

"Wait, no, don't kill them!" He cried. Zero trailed behind him. "What did you do to her? Something bad happened to Kururugi-san. He passed out. What does C.C.-san have to do with you?"

Zero seemed to shrink back slightly. "This isn't my fault, I swear."

"Yeah, of course it isn't! We have to save those people!"

"This is war now. Casualties are inevitable-"

"Don't give me that nonsense! Those are people out there!"

Euphemia had already shown up at the podium by the time Shinichi and the guilty Zero made it out.

"Japanese, can you all die, please?"

Everyone blinked for a long moment. Then an old man stood up out of his seat.

"Your highness, what kind of joke is this? This is a time of peace, and yet you dare make a sick joke like that!"

"I told you this was a bad idea. Let's get out of here." A new voice said, and Shinichi raised an eyebrow upon seeing Ran and her friend Sonoko hurry away from the scene. He smiled. They would be safe. He thought he saw Dr. Agasa in the crowd, but what he was most worried about were the people in the crowd. They had no idea that something was wrong with Euphemia.

Euphemia fired, shooting the man right in the heart. A woman screamed and a few people got up and started to flee.

A few soldiers got to their feet. "Your Highness, what is the meaning of this?"

"Soldiers, do your job and kill them!"

"But, your highness-"

"I am a princess of Britannia. It is insubordination to disobey me, isn't it?" She pointed the gun at them, and they flinched.

"Very well. Jim, round up the civilians." He said reluctantly.

Shinichi froze. He hurried over to the closest crowd member, a young girl with brown hair and blue eyes. She held a cat in her arms. "Hurry up and get out of here. Those men want to hurt you. Take your mother and father, too. Tell everyone."

The young girl blinked before repeating it to her mother, who glared at him, but when she saw the guns being cocked, she got up and urged her husband, who started to get the people next to them up. He hurriedly led the couple and their child out to a safe hiding spot and an elderly couple next when he heard the shots begin. An old woman fell dead next. The girl's cat had fallen out of her arms and started meowing.

Shinichi raced over to the cat and scooped it up. "Shush, I'm not gonna let you die, either. Your life is just as important as the people here."

The cat seemed content then as he handed it to the girl. A little boy with freckles and a fat boy were next. They hurried to the hiding spot, followed by their concerned parents.

"Thank you. You're a brave one. Don't get killed." His mother said.

"I won't." Shinichi said. He guided another few people out of their seats. The first row was now vacant. Now to alert the others...he noticed an alarm and was about to pull it when he saw Dr. Agasa come toward him. He held an injured child in his arms. Good old Dr. Agasa, Shinichi thought.

He heard the gunfire go off and people scream. "No, I have to save them all!"

"Shinichi, you can't save everyone. What about the princess?"

"I'll call the media."

"Shinichi, they'll just let the slaughter continue-"

"Not if the Viceroy realizes her little sister might be killed. Murderer or not, she treasures her sister more than anything else. I've got to stop her."

* * *

><p>Suzaku awoke to gunfire and people sobbing and screaming.<p>

He noticed some people hiding in locations. A familiar boy was guiding them all, carrying a few injured children.

"Kudo, what's happening?"

"There's a massacre. Euphemia has gone rogue and started killing the Japanese! It's impossible to save them all, but for now, Dr. Agasa and I will send some of them over to another area to hide. I saved around thirty people, several kids, and a cat."

"A cat?" Suzaku said, his eyebrow raised.

"I can't let animals die, Suzaku. Let's stop Euphie. Zero should know something about this."

Much to his surprise, Zero was gone.

* * *

><p>"Shinichi, what are you doing? You're going to be killed..." He whined. Why did his friend have to be so selfless? Someday, it was going to be the end of him. He stopped upon seeing C.C. show up, her clothes bloody. Obviously, she had been mistaken for a civilian and shot, but that was pointless in itself.<p>

"What's going on?"

"I lost control of my power. I have to kill Euphie." He said, a few tears going down his face as he reluctantly called the Black Knights.

* * *

><p>Shinichi managed to save a good number of people, but the death toll was still very high. He frowned as he searched for Euphie. Where was she? He spotted her then. Suzaku was approaching her in his Knightmare Frame.<p>

"Euphie!" He heard Suzaku cry out. Euphemia looked up and a smile crossed her face, which was disturbing, considering the people she had just killed.

Shinichi came towards her, but then he froze as Euphemia was shot in the stomach by Zero. Time seemed to stand still at that moment. It was the first time he had seen death firsthand. He sprang into action. Suzaku tackled Zero's Knightmare in anger, completely forgetting about Euphemia. Shinichi raced towards Euphie and picked her up, struggling to carry her.

Agasa arrived to assist him. "Are you sure she'll make it, Shinichi?"

"I refuse to let her die!" Shinichi cried.

"What do you mean, she's comatose?" Shinichi said in disbelief when they were at Agasa's house. He was a good doctor, so they had Euphie hooked up to a few machines.

"She hasn't awoken ever since, Shinichi," The doctor said, before giving Shinichi a sincere look. "Look, there may be no hope for her."

"I refuse to give up," Shinichi said. "Lelouch might know how to help us."

* * *

><p>He picked up his cell phone and dialed Lelouch's home number. No one answered. He tried his school number. Nothing. He dialed his cell phone and finally he picked up. "Where the heck are you, Lelouch?"<p>

A tired voice came on the other end. "_Yes, Shinichi, what is it?" _

"Come over here and help me! Euphie was injured by Zero, and I saved her, but she's not waking up!"

"_She's a lost cause." _Lelouch said before he started to laugh. "_Then again, you were always such a fool, Shinichi."_

"Lelouch, where are you now? I called the school, and you're not there. You're not with Zero, are you?"

Full-blown maniacal laughter was his answer. Shinichi nearly dropped the phone in shock.

"What the hell's wrong with you, Lelouch?" He yelped.

The line went dead.

* * *

><p>Lelouch smirked at the destruction around him. "Everyone will all go down with me. Shinichi, Suzaku, Shirley, Kallen...prepare for apocalypse."<p>

* * *

><p>Suzaku sighed as he listened to Shinichi prepare his plan.<p>

"So, you want to arrest him but not kill him?"

"Yes." He said softly.

"You're a fool, Kudou. We'll coöperate. But I need to avenge Euphie!"

"She's still alive-"

Suzaku hung up on Shinichi, too.

* * *

><p>Lelouch didn't expect to be met by Kallen, Shinichi, and Suzaku.<p>

"Now, let me show you the liar underneath the mask."

Suzaku fired as Zero's mask came flying off, revealing the face of Lelouch vi Britannia.

Kallen gasped and fell to her knees, her eyes wet with tears, while Suzaku gasped. The one who reacted the worst was Shinichi. His eyes filled up with tears. He was unable to speak for a few moments.

"You...baka. You are such a fool, Lelouch! Why did you have to be Zero?" He sobbed, wiping his tears away with his sleeve.

Lelouch sneered at him. "The detective sobs now in the face of danger? What a fool you are."

"YOU BETRAYED US, LELOUCH! YOU LIED TO ME! WAS IT ALL A LIE?"

Lelouch laughed maniacally, a laugh that sent chills down Shinichi's spine. What was left of his friend was nothing short of a demon.

"You were just a useful pawn in my game. Your friendship with me was all in your head, you fool." _Please, run away and don't get involved anymore. I don't want to lose you, too, Shinichi. _

"Why...did you do this? Why did you do these horrible things, Lelouch?" Shinichi moaned. Tears were practically flowing down his face now. He didn't care anymore. He was broken now. His best friend was a lying terrorist.

"Time to end your reign of terror!" Suzaku said before aiming the gun at Lelouch.

"Don't shoot him!" Shinichi cried.

"You'd defend a terrorist?" Suzaku said.

"Terrorist or not, he's still human...and my friend! I refuse to let you kill him!"

Shinichi didn't expect the pain to come from the bullet that hit his shoulder, but hit it came and it BURNED like hell. He flinched as it entered.

"Have you lost your mind, Suzaku?"

"Get out of here, Shinichi." Suzaku growled. "This is between me and him. GO!"

Shinichi stared at them all before he ran out, crying openly and not caring about anything anymore.

He didn't expect to run into a figure with green hair. He saw red and then everything went black.

"Come with me, boya. I won't let you die."

Suzaku and Lelouch pointed their guns at each other and then everything faded out to black for Lelouch.

_Woo, end of season one. Season two, part 1 is already written! I'll post that up, too!_


	17. Chapter 17 S2 Part 1 The lone boy

_A/N:Yes, I am sorry, but Shinichi may or may not be Conan in this chapter, if he is, then it'll be easier for him to blend in. Who is going to suspect a child of being a friend of Lelouch's? This is after the whole mind-rape thing, so Lelouch is wiped of everything...except one thing:Shinichi. He will __**always **__remember him. Just to clear this up, he is __**NOT**__ poisoned, people. His Geass is the ability to change ages. C.C. gave him it...not Haibara. She's in this,somehow. I'm thinking of changing the name of the story. Edit, as of February 8th, 2014, this story is being edited, so any major changes will be listed in the Author Notes. I plan on editing more than writing fics soon. I have an old work to clean up and this is one of them. Sorry for any inconveniences this may cause. You can just skip the A/N if you don't want to read it. _

_"Betrayal is the only truth that sticks." -Arthur Miller._

* * *

><p>Chapter 17, Part 1 of R2: The lone boy<p>

It was a peaceful, ordinary day in the city known as Area 11. A whole year had passed, since Zero was declared dead by the Empire. Many of the Elevens in the city were despondent, upon learning that their former leader was now dead, and his group had officially disbanded without their leader. Many members had willingly given themselves up to the Britannians and had been killed without a trial, as was tradition in the Britannian world.

Still, others kept on fighting, knowing that, even without a leader, there would _always_ be hope for Japan, and in a way, they were right. However, there were those who chose to fight in other ways than violence and terrorism. Still, others tried to win through their intelligence and determination to survive.

The train was crowded with people, all laughing and talking, stuck in their own little versions of reality, oblivious to the sufferings of the people around them...how this world disgusted him so much. Especially when he had suffered so much thanks to their ignorance...frowning, he tossed those hateful feelings aside, and stared out the window.

Loose russet-brown hair got in his face, as a pair of glasses slid down his face. Blue eyes that seemed to pierce through someone's soul stared out the window, seeing, yet not seeing, seeing with a new viewpoint, one that radiated pain and sadness.

He wasn't the same since Lelouch had disappeared-no, he had been _Zero_, the one friend he had truly trusted in, had been friends with-was a _terrorist_, responsible for Euphemia being put in a coma, and for him being reduced to this state-this constant state of running and hiding his identity...it was so tiresome.

Bored, eighteen-year old Kudo Shinichi sighed, as he rested his hands on his head and stared at his reflection in the windows of the train. His reflection truly did not reflect the age he actually felt like he was inside. He looked like an eight-year old now...but he truly felt like an old man. The old idealistic side of him was gone, replaced by a mere copy, who only lived to survive. He used to seek attention, and now he had to constantly run and hide from Suzaku and from the Emperor.

Fortunately, looking like an eight-year old had its advantages. It certainly made sneaking around easier-and people tended to ask fewer questions if a little kid was spying on them, than if an eighteen-year old boy had been doing it, but it was also very limiting. Not to mention that he was a freaking _ELEVEN_. Not that the person who had accepted his train ticket hadn't noticed-of course he had noticed, and made a slight suggestive look.

A young woman around his real age with red hair appeared in his field of vision-his eyes widened slightly, was that really..._Kallen_? She looked different, her hair was down again and there was a depressed look in her eyes-she sat down beside him, without really noticing him, until she looked at him.

"Hey, kid, how'd you get on this seat?" She asked curiously.

Shinichi raised an eyebrow. "Hey, it's been a while, hasn't it?" He said, before lowering his glasses for emphasis.

Her eyes widened. "Hey, kid, you look familiar. Have we met before?" She asked.

The boy winked, in a very familiar way, that brought back images of a certain brown-haired detective boy and his best friend, Lelouch. "Who _are_ you?"

He leaned over, and smirked. "Kudo Shinichi, or...Edogawa Conan, as I call myself now. I was somehow reduced to the size of a child. Don't believe me? Who else do you know who looks like this?"

Kallen gaped. His mannerisms, his speech, though his voice and height were different, it was inevitably him. "What _happened_ to you?"

The not-child shrugged. "Who knows? I just woke up like this." He sounded hollow, for some reason. "I've felt broken inside since he left, you know."

Him, of course. It all led back to him. Lelouch vi Britannia, no, _Zero,_ was gone-and his absence had left a strange hole in all of their lives. Suzaku and Nunnally had mysteriously disappeared, as well. He remembered searching throughout Ashford for them, before he had given up and headed back to his home. The next thing he remembered was finding the girl who called herself Haibara and she had told him he had been shrunk.

He wasn't sure she had done it to him, but he wasn't blaming her. Now, he had just two missions to achieve:first, he had to find out what had happened to Lelouch and to find him again, to talk to him, as well, and second, he had to return to normal. He was able to return to normal for brief periods of time, but it would wear off and he would shrink again.

C.C. explained to him that he had formed a contract with her, and his power was to change in age for some reason...he had almost let that slip his mind. It was a weird ability, but it certainly came in handy at times. He stared at where the symbol of the Geass was...it shone briefly in his eye, before fading. He wasn't used to this bizarre power yet, but strangely, everything C.C. said made sense.

He understood why Lelouch did what he did. He just had to find him.

"Broken? You're not the only one, you know. You saw your image of your best friend shattered. I saw my image of _my_ leader shattered to pieces." She whispered quietly. The silence that lingered around them was relaxing.

"You know, there's something different about you. It's not just the age change-it feels like you've matured, somehow. You're not as innocent, are you?" She asked again.

A sly smile crossed Shinichi's face. "Yes, you could say I made a promise I intend to keep."

She frowned at the vague meaning, but both froze upon seeing a familiar black-haired teen headed down the train aisle. He turned to sit...directly across from them, followed by a brown-haired boy who Shinichi didn't know.

Shinichi's eyes widened. "L-Lelouch..." He whispered.

Kallen pulled Shinichi close to her and started rubbing his brown hair nervously in an attempt to distract the brown-haired one's gaze from her and the not-child. "Hello, Conan-kun, how was your visit to your mom and dad's?" She said, addressing the child by his nom de plume, casting a nervous glance over at Lelouch.

Said teen cast an interested stare over at the redhead. Her red hair was quite attractive, though there was something familiar about her. Maybe he'd seen her on TV before...he heard a high-pitched voice say something to her, and that was when the hackles on the back of his neck arose.

"...Karen-oneechan, Kaasan and Tousan and I had a lot of fun there! We said that I needed to go look for Nii-san!"

The brown-haired little boy nodded his head furiously, before a pair of cobalt blue eyes stared into Lelouch's violet orbs. Lelouch blinked for a few moments, before a name rose to the surface, conjuring up images of a grinning, brown-haired boy, with blue eyes smiling cheekily..."The name's Shinichi! Kudou Shinichi!"

"...Shinichi?" He whispered, under his breath, but Shinichi recognized it, and his ears twitched. He gazed over at Lelouch, his eyes wide and alert.

Shinichi put on his best "innocent little kid" look and, apparently, it worked, because Lelouch frowned and then looked away from them for a moment.

"I must have been mistaken, then. He isn't a little kid."

Shinichi's blue eyes grew downcast then. "No, you're wrong."

Lelouch looked up. "Did you say something?"

The boy shook his head and smiled sadly. "No, just thinking about an old friend of mine."

The brown-haired boy spoke up then, who seemed to have been watching all of them with wary eyes. "Who are they, big brother?"

Kallen frowned, as did Shinichi. That definitely _wasn't_ Nunnally. Who was it, then? Was it an imposter who had taken her place? That didn't make any sense, and why hadn't Lelouch greeted her at all? Had his memories been replaced or something crazy like that?

Rolo Lamperouge frowned at the strange couple who were seated across from him and his big 'brother,' Lelouch. In reality, Lelouch was just a puppet being used by the Order. His memories had been wiped and his friends had also had their memories of Nunnally erased.

There was one discrepancy, though-there was one they had never gotten to, and that was the terrorist's best friend, Shinichi Kudo, the famous detective, who was now missing. He was sure that the boy knew about Lelouch being Zero and that he still had his memories of everything.

He must not be allowed to meet Lelouch again. He was told this by Suzaku.

Suzaku also told him how much Shinichi had done to try to save him, and failed.

'Remember, Rolo, if there's one thing Kudo Shinichi does not know the meaning of, it's defeat. He has no reason to fail. He's determined to stop us and save his friend.'

He was more than happy to kill this boy.

Shinichi Kudo frowned as he eyed the young boy in his eight-year old self. He still recalled the horrible events of that day a year ago.

'But, now's not the time to think about that. I have to get back to C.C.'

He frowned as he got up then and Kallen followed, looking puzzled, but not before casting a cryptic glance at Lelouch. 'Lelouch, I swear...I will bring your memories back! Even if you hate me for it.'

He recalled how much he'd cried upon seeing his best friend Lelouch as the terrorist Zero.

It was a horrifying moment that he never wanted to experience ever again.

Ever.

* * *

><p>C.C. looked up as the brown-haired young boy walked in, donning a disguise. "So, how did Lelouch-hunting go today?" She asked.<p>

The boy nodded, and smirked. "Found him. I'm going to go revert."

"For how long this time?" C.C. taunted.

"Who knows? Probably I'll be able to be me for a day or so," He replied. "I'm going to have to disguise myself, though."

He closed the door then, as Kallen followed.

"Ah, I see the Red Girl has arrived in search of her black prince. Or, are you falling for the detective, too?"

Kallen flushed scarlet. "Am not!"

* * *

><p>Shinichi stared in worry at the unconscious figure near him. Euphie's hair had grown longer-she had gotten a little taller-but she still hadn't woken up or made any responses. Mentally, she'd been just fine-Dr. Agasa said so-but she hadn't woken up since the day that she had been put in this state.<p>

'At least she's alive,' He thought as he stood there, his blue eyes full of sadness. He was about to change back to his eighteen-year old self. He could do it for a little while if he wanted to...but still, he couldn't get it back forever, just like he couldn't get back his innocence.

But he could try. He had always worked hard before, so what was different this time? The feeling of uselessness just wouldn't stop until he felt hot tears rise up in his eyes again and he washed his face then in order to make the tears end. He stared into the mirror.

"Lelouch, I will save you."

* * *

><p>Lelouch turned to look at his younger brother, Rolo.<p>

"Who was that boy?"

Rolo looked at him in confusion. "I'm not sure, niisan, but you really shouldn't worry about him."

_Shinichi's eyes filled up with tears upon seeing his best friend was Zero. "H-How could you do this, Lelouch?"_

_Lelouch smirked coldly at him. "You were nothing more than a pawn in my game, Shinichi. This whole friendship of ours was merely an illusion."_


	18. Chapter 18 Subterfuge

**A/N:Wow, RHK-you seem a little over-excited about Conan existing...O.o I'm making a tribute to this fanfic with the song "Unfolding Time" by Broken Iris on Youtube, BTW. I'll probably finish it within a day or so...urgh, making videos is harder than it looks. Writing fanfiction is easier...wait, no, they're both hard. But it's worth it in the end. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18 Subterfuge<strong>

Shinichi stood up and stared into the mirror. His usual self stared back. At least, he could stay his regular age as long as he used his Geass properly...if it malfunctioned, he could stay a little kid forever...and that was _not _something he wanted. During the past year, he had decided to join C.C...in her mission to find Lelouch.

He put a cap on his head, hiding his distinctive cowlick under it, and put on a casual shirt and jeans. His blue eyes _were _rather noticeable, so maybe he should put on a pair of sunglasses, too? He shrugged and decided against it, figuring that the hat was a good enough disguise.

When he walked out of the bathroom, C.C. shook her head. "_No," _She said sharply. "You are being too obvious here. The cap is a good idea, but what about your eyes? And your physique? You said Lelouch remembers you...so if he sees you, there's going to be trouble. By the way, we've got other things to worry about, too...look who's the new Viceroy."

Shinichi's eyes widened upon seeing a familiar blind and crippled girl sitting in a fancy pink chair, wearing a royal outfit. "Why the hell is Nunnally the Viceroy? Did they reinstate her into royalty, or are they brainwashing her?"

C.C. shrugged. "Who knows? We can only assume that Lelouch doesn't remember Nunnally, either, due to his memories being wiped...there's only one person I know of who can do that, and that's the Emperor of Britannia. Why did he remember you, though?"

Shinichi smirked. "Maybe...there are some memories that even the _High and Mighty Emperor _can't erase. He must have overlooked something...my existence."

"Don't forget that you only managed to escape because of me," C.C. scolded. "We were being tailed, you know-and Suzaku knows you haven't been wiped of your memories. The public thinks you're missing."

"Drat, so no more detective shows?" Shinichi said sarcastically. "Don't worry about me. I'm a detective. If there's anything I'm good at, it's being sneaky."

"Should I go with him?" A blond girl said, lowering her face from the science journal she was currently reading. "I could save his ass."

Shinichi rolled his eyes. "Baarou. I'll be just fine on my own."

"We'll just see about that. Where are our targets going?"

Shinichi grinned and pointed to his transceiver. "According to my find, Lelouch is in class right now-and then he'll be heading out to gamble. I have a good disguise on hand. My mom was a good actress."

"Was?" C.C. asked.

"She hasn't been able to do it, you know-her being Japanese and everything." Shinichi whispered.

C.C. nodded in understanding. "It should be around lunch time now. Now's a good time to snoop in. Just be careful not to be seen by anyone."

"I know." Just as he was about to slip out the door, she said:

"Don't talk to him."

A pained look crossed his face. "_I know. _It hurts badly to see him but not be able to interact with him like I used to. You should know that." Then the door closed, leaving an interested Haibara and an embarrassed C.C.

"Are you in love with Lelouch?" Haibara asked bluntly.

"No. Are you in love with the detective?" C.C. said.

"Isn't everyone?" Haibara said dryly.

* * *

><p>Shirley Fenette watched her love interest as he lay fast asleep in his chair. Yet again, he had fallen asleep in class. She noticed his brother beside him, sighing and shaking his head. She didn't know why, but she didn't like Lelouch's brother very much. There was something about the whole situation that screamed "that's wrong!' in her mind.<p>

Now if only she could attach those two together to form a coherent reason as to WHY it was wrong, then she might figure out these crazy feelings. She stood up as the lunch bell rang, determined to talk to Lelouch and wake him up, but the bell did the job for him. He shot up in alarm, causing half of the female population to laugh.

"What?"

"Mr. Lamperouge, I see you've overslept again." Their teacher, a woman with black hair and green eyes said in annoyance.

"Sorry." He said slowly.

"Niisan, let's go have lunch," Rolo said.

"Okay," Lelouch said. He looked out the window, and blinked. For some reason, he felt like something was coming his way. '_What is this feeling?' _

His left eye twinged for a moment. He blinked in confusion and stared at the glass. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, so what the heck had just happened with his eye? He shrugged, deciding not to worry about it.

"What's wrong?"

"My eye hurt for a bit. But it's over, Rolo," Lelouch said, not noticing Rolo's eye raise ever so slightly.

_Is the seal weakening on his memories? That's impossible. _

* * *

><p>Shinichi Kudo frowned from behind his hiding spot: a bush. The great detective was reduced to hiding out like a common criminal. He had become rather humble over the past year. Then again, having to deal with a power in your eye also helped tone down your arrogance, some.<p>

He gazed with sad eyes at the place he used to hang out...now he could no longer be part of that world...yet, a part of him longed to be there again. His eyes widened upon seeing a flicker of orange.

'Shirley. Would she recognize me? Probably not. If Lelouch's memories have been erased, then it wouldn't be stupid to assume that the others have lost their memories too.'

He stood up a little, brushing the leaves off of himself and walking a little. He froze. Someone was coming. He could hear their footsteps coming closer towards him. He immediately scampered up a tree and hid there, thankful for his quick reflexes.

He peered out the tree and sighed. It was only Milly Ashford. She looked up at the tree for a moment before shrugging and continuing on. He saw Shirley walking around and smirked. 'Perfect. She won't suspect a thing.'

He explored around in his pockets for a moment until he found a pebble and threw it down on the ground. That didn't catch her attention. He found a larger rock and threw it. She noticed then and turned, green orbs blinking in confusion until she saw a pair of blue eyes watching her from up in a tree.

"Who's there?" She cried, but her cries were cut off when a stranger jumped down from the tree, hissing before brushing himself off and facing her. He wore a pair of blue jeans, sneakers, and a t-shirt that was white, albeit with grass stains on it. He wore a cap on over his face, but the only thing she could see were his blue eyes.

"W-Who are you?" She said. "What were you doing up there-"

"Shhhh! Keep quiet and we'll talk in a secluded place," he whispered.

"What's your name?"

"I already know yours, Shirley." He said jauntily. "My name is Conan."

"Conan?" She said in confusion. "Have we met before?"

He turned to face her, removing his hat so his brown hair stuck up. She gasped.

"S-S-Shini-"

"Shush! Don't go making a fuss here!" He commanded.

"Sorry," She said. "Why are you sneaking around? I thought you went here."

"Not anymore. Listen, do you remember Nunnally?"

Shirley blinked. "No, but the name sounds familiar. What happened, exactly? I mean, it's like one day, you're here, and the next, you're not. Has my mind been tampered with?"

Shinichi smirked. "What would you say if I told you that was the truth?"

Her jaw dropped. "There's no way on earth that could be done without me remembering!"

"Hence why they erased your memories...they might have disguised it as something casual, like a school assembly..."

* * *

><p>"Shirley, where are you?" A male voice called out. Shinichi's heart pounded in his chest as he put his cap back on.<p>

"Crap, that's Lelouch coming! I don't know if you'll believe me, but Lelouch especially has been tampered with mentally. Don't tell him."

"What in the world have you two been doing?"

A soft smile crossed his face. "Something big that will change the world. Just trust me on this one."

Lelouch emerged, looking relieved. He blinked as he took in the figure wearing a cap. "Who's this?"

"This is...Conan."

The boy smirked and waved before he ran off.

"Why'd he run off like that?" Lelouch asked in bewilderment.

Shinichi could actually feel tears run down his face but he brushed them away and kept on smiling. He would continue his trek...

* * *

><p>He frowned as he sat on the train. To think it all started here on the train...this was where he had first met Euphie...where everything began...his eyes widened upon seeing Lelouch sit down and then he noticed Shinichi.<p>

"S-Shinichi? What are you doing here?"

Shinichi looked up in bewilderment. "Lelouch?"

He noticed Rolo was staring at them both intently. 'Should I kill him here? No, not in front of Lelouch.'

"I was just headed out to see my parents." Shinichi lied.

"Really? I thought they lived far away," Lelouch questioned.

'If he says anything about Nunnally, I must kill him.'


	19. Chapter 19 Recovered Memories

**A/N:Time for the next chapter of this story! Song to play with this is Unfolding Time by Broken Iris. Yes, and Shinichi will always come up with weird names for Lelouch. Amnilouch is just one of the many weird ones. :) What other series is it where a cheerful man calls a wild and savage man by weird names to tick him off? He says Hyuuu a lot...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 19 Recovered Memories<strong>

Shinichi Kudo frowned as he studied the brown-haired boy across from his friend Lelouch who was currently eying him in interest and suspicion. He knew this person was not Lelouch's little sister Nunnally-this was an imposter who had been planted on him in an attempt to keep an eye on him in case he regained his memories of who he really was. That meant that _Shinichi _was also their main target, since he was one of the only ones who still retained his memories of who Zero really was, along with what had really happened to Euphemia and the existence of Geass and C.C. He noticed the cold stares the boy kept on directing at him, which meant he should probably make a run for it as soon as he got the chance.

But if he stayed here, he might happen to lead Lelouch to his memories and make him remember everything on the spot, but what would the terrorist do if he regained them then? Would he judge his friend for his cowardice and how he fled from Suzaku rather than stick up for him? Though that had been when Lelouch had been shot and was bleeding badly and Shinichi had been too frightened to do anything besides run. He still blamed himself deeply for this entire thing. If only he hadn't saved Euphemia, maybe he wouldn't have found out who Zero was.

Maybe he had been fated to find out who he was-aw, screw it, now he was thinking far too much, and he had probably spaced out for most of Lelouch-Amnesiac Lelouch-or Amnilouch for short), he thought with a chuckle. Amnilouch turned his attention to him, his intelligent mind wondering whether there was something wrong with Shinichi.

"Shinichi?" He asked. "Is something wrong?"

"Ah, nothing, it's just, I was wondering why Nunnally is the Viceroy now?" He said casually, and immediately regretted his slip-up. He looked up to see the brown-haired boy was now reaching into his pocket for something-Shinichi saw a glint of silver-_a knife? _He noticed Lelouch's facial expression change, as though he was trying to remember something, and then he reverted to his usual poker face.

'Heh, The Emperor's stupid geass probably isn't that great.' Shinichi thought dryly. 'After all, he recognized me.'

"Who's Nunnally? That name sounds pretty familiar to me. I have deja vu from hearing that name, Shinichi." Lelouch confessed, looking confused. Shinichi raised an eyebrow at Amnilouch's confusion before

"Well, it looks like Kuro-tan still has trouble remembering names, huh?" Shinichi joked.

Lelouch frowned before he started to chuckle as well. Shinichi couldn't bring himself to laugh as whole-heartedly as he had with him before he had learned who he _really was-_but that was a story he would save for another day.

"Hey, I thought we agreed on you not calling me that!" Lelouch argued back, a blush evident on his face. "Say, do you want to go gambling with us, Shinichi?"

Shinichi blinked. "They won't accept me because I'm-"

"Being an Eleven won't be noticed by them." Rolo piped up, though not without a hint of disdain. "That is, if you get too uppity, they may throw you out."

There was a warning implied in those words, which meant he was onto Shinichi. Shinichi gave him a cool, collected grin, one that read: "I-don't-care-what-you-think."

Rolo rolled his eyes, an action that didn't go unnoticed by Lelouch as his purple eyes flickered from his 'brother' to his best friend.

"Is there something wrong? Is there something you're not telling me? It feels like there's something I'm being left out of." Lelouch said softly.

"Tell me about it. You wouldn't even believe it if I told you." Shinichi said sarcastically.

Lelouch stared at him with curious eyes. "What are you getting at-"

* * *

><p>His eyes widened as a familiar redhead appeared on the train, albeit in a rather...questionable outfit. 'Kallen? What is she doing here?'<p>

"Kudo, come here!" She called out to him and her gaze locked on Lelouch's for a few moments before she looked away, a look of sadness present in them.

"She must be your girlfriend." Lelouch joked.

"No, she isn-wait, yeah, she is. We're going to talk in the bathroom...right, my darling?" Shinichi stated awkwardly, wishing he didn't have to do something this stupid.

"Yes, my 'honey.' We'll talk in the bathroom and we'll be in there a while, right?" She said, motioning to her shirt, which caused quite a number of people on the train to blush and look away.

"Take yer Eleven spawn in the bathroom, whore. We don't need to see it." An old man grumbled, causing both Shinichi and Kallen to blush and act their respective personas.

The second the door slammed shut behind them, however, all pretenses were dropped and the questionable young girl became Kallen Kozuki the terrorist. The two co-conspirators eyed each other up and down for a few moments before she was the first to speak.

"Why were you on the train with Lelouch? I thought you were warned about spending time with him in public? Second, how are you-"

"It's my geass. I made a contract with C.C., too, and I can change ages. Right now, I haven't gotten the hang of it just yet, but I assume pretty soon I'll be able to control it completely. She's the one who saved me from Suzaku." Shinichi confessed. "And as for meeting him, it was a coincidence. First, I met up with Shirley at Ashford, and she seems to be weakening the seal on her memories. She's always been pretty hard-headed. So we met here strangely enough. May I ask why you're headed out in the public eye wearing such tacky clothing?"

Kallen blushed. "I'm working for this rich pig at the Babel Tower. It's a really popular gambling spot. I suspect Lelouch is headed there, so C.C. and I devised a plan to regain his memories. She's going to try and have the Black Knights stage an attack there and the two of us are supposed to keep an eye on Lelouch. You are supposed to stay out of the public eye-I can see you've already messed that part up."

"No harm done, right?" Shinichi joked sheepishly.

Kallen ignored him as she continued on. "Right, whatever, so as we know, Lelouch is amnesiac. So the goal is to get him to remember everything, right?"

Shinichi nodded his head. "The two of us should split up. Make it look like we had a fight or something."

"It's good having a detective on my side. Still, I never expected to see you fighting for the Black Knights. You must've really had a change of heart, Kudo, to switch sides so soon." She said.

"I've had to change in a lot of ways." He whispered. A knock on the door interrupted them.

"H-H-Hurry up, I really have to go to the bathroom!" A whiny voice outside said, obviously male.

"Um, we're still undressed. Do you want me to step out without anything on?" Kallen said demurely.

The male voice stammered nervously. "S-Sure...er, I mean, no! Take your time!"

Kallen and Shinichi glanced at each other nervously before they smirked and went out of the door, allowing the hapless chap from before to use the bathroom, much to his relief. They winked.

Shinichi acted hurt as he walked back to his seat, earning a bewildered glance from a confused Lelouch. "She broke up with me."

"I figured. You too looked angry when you came out. Why not just go back to that brown-haired girl?"

"R-Ran?" He stammered. He hadn't seen her in ages. The day that he had earned his geass had been the end of his being associated with any of his friends or allies, so Ran probably thought he was dead, or worse, missing. He frowned. He hated to worry her so much, but in the end it was all for a good cause, so was it really worth lying to his one true childhood friend over?

"Yeah, I suppose I'll call her tonight." He said quietly. He wondered how she was doing.

The three of them got off at their appointed stop and Shinichi glanced behind him, convinced that Kallen wasn't following him. She was quite a wily girl-he never quite knew what to expect from her. Was that a good thing or a bad thing, he wondered?

* * *

><p>As the three of them got their tickets and entered, Shinichi swore he saw a brown-haired girl seated at a table playing a whole bunch of men for fools and taking all of their money-wait, was that really Ran? He paused and walked over in curiosity. His eyes widened as he saw it was indeed her. The men were busy groping her and giving her compliments on how 'nice' her body was, which only ticked him off.<p>

He walked over to them, donning his disguise on. "Leave her alone," He said. "She belongs to me."

Ran frowned at the stranger. How dare he claim her as his! Who the hell was he, anyway? "Who do you think you are?"

The black-haired man turned to her and hugged her deeply. "I am her lover. She is already taken, you three idiots. You want to challenge me to a game?"

The men all nodded eagerly.

"Ha, I bet you're a wimp!" One cried as he whipped out a deck of cards. Another whipped out a game of Clue.

After three rounds of attempting to defeat Shinichi, the three wimps gave up and handed Shinichi a bunch of money, which he threw back at them. "Keep your stupid money, you wimps." He turned to Ran. "Are you all right?"

"Who are you, really?" Ran asked. "Why are you acting so familiar with me?"

The black-haired man's blue eyes widened-wait, blue? She recognized that eye color.

"R-Ran, I..." He said, but gasped upon seeing her shocked face.

"...S-S-Shinichi, is that you?" She stammered, equally shocked.

Shinichi heard a crashing noise as he realized that the terrorists had probably begun their attack. 'Ran might die if she sticks around here too long,' He thought. 'Make up an excuse.'

"Terrorists are attacking. Go and leave quickly, Ran. I'll answer your questions later tonight." He said before nudging her toward the door.

"Hey, whoever you are, I can take care of myself! Wait, Shinichi-"

But he shut the door behind her, allowing her to escape and leaving him vulnerable to the terrorists. 'Crap.'

* * *

><p>He cursed as he removed his disguise and hurried through the panicking crowd, wondering just where on earth Lelouch was. He stopped upon seeing that Lelouch was with a group of soldiers who were now pointing guns at him. 'Oh, the sorts of lovely company Lelouch draws to his side,' He thought sarcastically, but paused upon seeing C.C. kiss Lelouch right on the lips. 'Oi, oi, talk about perverted.'<p>

Lelouch's eyes widened as feelings, memories, and strange feelings that seemed to be his and yet not his flowed into him. He remembered...Nunnally, his sweet little sister, her kind smile, her angelic nature. Kallen, his selfish but caring schoolmate. Suzaku, his childhood friend and tormentor...and C.C. the one who had given him the power of Geass. The one who had changed his world forever. He remembered Euphemia, her death at his hands, the Black Knights, Zero...but there was something missing. Then the memories floated into his mind.

Shinichi. His childhood friend, no, _his best friend, _who had been with him through it all. He saw Shinichi when he was a little boy, introducing himself to a younger version of himself, he saw Shinichi crying when they had to leave him behind, he saw Shinichi hugging him when they had reunited, saw him smiling when he had solved his first case, and then he remembered the face he had forgotten completely.

Shinichi's uttterly devastated face when he had seen just who was behind the mantle of Zero. He remembered his tear-stained face-when had stoic Shinichi EVER cried like that? He was heartbroken upon seeing his childhood friend be the terrorist he hated. He remembered how he had defended him even when he was being shot, even when he was being captured, and had only fled when he was threatened with death.

He smirked as he stood back up to face the soldiers, who were unaware of their impending deaths in the next few seconds. "Say, do you know what it takes to rule the world?"

"Bait doesn't need to say anything. Bait just needs to die." The mindless meat puppet said in boredom.

Lelouch activated his Geass then, watching as it flew into the eyes of all the soldiers. "All of you...shall...DIE."

"Yes, your highness!" They all said attentively before they turned the guns on themselves and died, spraying an uncaring Lelouch with their blood. He smirked as he finally remembered who he was.

"I thought there was a gap in my life. I was right. It was not me who was wrong...the world was the one at fault. I will destroy the world and remake it anew."

He thought he spotted a figure huddled behind a piece of rubble, shivering in terror. "...Shinichi." He said softly. The figure turned and started to run, but Lelouch stopped.

"Shinichi, I know it's you hiding behind there. Come out and face me."

Shinichi shakily walked out. "What do you want?" He said coldly.

"When I first came to Japan, I was already broken, mentally and emotionally. I trusted no one save my sister. I was convinced that everyone was out to get me, and that has been true for most of my life. Everyone I have ever cared about has either died or betrayed my trust. In the end, there was only one person who I could truly rely on, and that was you...Shinichi. It is because you were there beside me that I was able to take my first step in regaining my humanity. Your very existence brightened up my dark world and illuminated it with pure, radiating light. You are the only one who has never stopped caring, never stopped defending me. Even when you discovered I was Zero, you didn't stop. Even when I was about to die, you were there. Come on out and tell me you remember me. You were that little boy watching me on the train, weren't you?"

Shinichi smiled warmly, then. "How'd you know?"

"C.C. told me, obviously." Lelouch said in that calm, calculating voice of his that Shinichi missed so much. The two of them embraced each other in a hug.

A Knightmare Frame appeared in front of them.

"I am glad to see you are alive, Lord Zero."

"The hand of Zero is back." Lelouch announced.

"There you go again with your melodrama." Shinichi chuckled.


	20. Chapter 20 Relief

**A/N:Yep, now Shinichi is on the side of the Black Knights...well, not entirely. He may side with them for now, but he's not 100% allied with them. That would be, well, Canon Derailment, as TV Tropes puts it. Time for the next chapter. **

**"**

**"War does not determine who is right - only who is left." -Bertrand Russell**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 20 The return of Zero<strong>

Lelouch vi Britannia smirked as he stared at his childhood friend, Kudo Shinichi. His friend seemed hesitant about being on his side as a terrorist, but at least, he had never betrayed him like Suzaku had. Really, he had not expected Suzaku to turn on him like that. He could have at least heard him out. It was true that he had ordered Euphie to kill the Japanese, but he never meant to, at least not intentionally.

It had only been meant as a joke, and yet it had resulted in her taking the command literally and shooting tons of innocent civilians. That was why he had no choice but to shoot her-to end her rampage that never should have happened in the first place. He had no desire to harm one of the most precious siblings to him, but that was all in the past. It wasn't like he could change the past with his Geass. Even the Power of the King had its limits, after all.

Euphemia had been the first one to resist his geass, that was true. He had never seen someone resist his geass before. Even the soldiers had killed themselves without questions. She had been the only one, to resist his geass. He wondered if Shinichi would resist his geass if he tried it on him...no, he wouldn't do that to his one and only friend.

"Shinichi, what are you thinking about?" Lelouch asked, noticing how his friend had grown quiet. The two of them were now in a Knightmare Frame piloted by C.C. Lelouch sat beside Shinichi, who was looking at both of them with a strange look on his face. It seemed more like curiosity than anything else, but Lelouch knew he was troubled by something.

The blue-eyed detective frowned. "Lelouch, what on earth is going through your mind? Do you really believe Euphemia to be dead?"

Lelouch raised a curious eyebrow at him. "Shinichi...seeing as I _gunned her down _in front of you and Suzaku, I think the answer is yes, she is dead."

Shinichi frowned. "I think you're wrong." He answered. He looked up, his blue eyes full of a blazing fire Lelouch hadn't seen in a while.

"How am I wrong, Shinichi?"

"She's in a coma, but she's still alive, Lelouch. Remember, I was the one who saved her." He said. He paused as he realized Lelouch was laughing. He didn't like it when he laughed. He sounded like a demon. It was then that Shinichi realized that something had changed in his relationship with Lelouch-ever since he had discovered he was Zero, he had become _afraid _of his best friend. How could he still be afraid of him?

He knew now that Lelouch was capable of doing evil if he wanted to, and it scared him deeply. He would never forget seeing Lelouch under the mask of Zero, wearing that emotionless face...that was a wound that would remain forever etched into his heart no matter what he did. He would always remember that.

"You're right, Shinichi. Somehow, I forgot that. Though, my memories have been suppressed, thanks to a certain traitor we both know well. Shall we start giving the world a wake-up call? Let's tell them Zero has returned."

"Lelouch, I don't want you to kill anymore." Shinichi said softly.

"Shinichi, your naivete still confounds me. This is a _war _I am fighting here, people are going to get _killed _one way or another. I have no choice but to shed blood if I want to change the world. Haven't your principles changed over the past year?"

Shinichi looked unconvinced. "I may have changed in a few ways, Lelouch, but I still don't approve of needless killing. I've seen what it does to people. Please, at least promise me you won't kill around me."

Lelouch rolled his eyes. "I can't say I won't end up killing people. I am a terrorist, Shinichi. But I won't kill you. After this, we will have to pretend we don't know each other, since Rolo is not my real brother."

"I figured so. More than likely, he's a spy. I understand where you're coming from." Shinichi said, though there was an undertone of sadness detectable in that voice.

"Don't worry. It'll work out, somehow."

"My, you two sound like lost lovers." C.C. chuckled from the front seat as she swerved to avoid an incoming Knightmare Frame.

"Is someone jealous?" Lelouch remarked dryly. C.C. shook her head.

"A terrorist and a detective being friends. Isn't that rather ironic?" She pointed out.

Both Lelouch and Shinichi shrugged. "We get that a lot. It's an odd friendship."

C.C. just shook her head at the irony. "Well, aside from the banter, we have more serious matters to attend to. We're being followed."

Lelouch looked back and saw another Knightmare following them.

"Where is my brother at?" A voice said. Lelouch froze.

_'Rolo!' _

"Don't call out to him. It'll let him know we're in here." Shinichi hissed.

"You think I don't know that, Shinichi? Don't be an idiot."

C.C. frowned and continued to run ahead of the pursuer until they received a hit from Rolo's Knightmare Frame.

"I _believe_ I asked you a question. Where is my brother?"

Suddenly, a very familiar red Knightmare Frame tackled him to the ground.

"Keep your hands off of my leader!" She cried.

"Q1." Lelouch whispered.

Inside the Knightmare Frame, Kallen smirked. She knew Shinichi had done what he promised her-he had gotten their leader, Zero, back for good. She wasn't about to let the two of them die here. That would be pointless, considering all they had worked for up until now was to help him bring back Lelouch.

"Who the hell are you?" Rolo cried out, surprised at the fact that someone else had intervened.

"I'm the pilot of the Guren MK-II, and the one who'll be kicking your ass! That's all you need to know, you bastard!" Kallen screamed, and then she destroyed his Knightmare Frame. A second later, the booster was unleashed, meaning Rolo was gone...for now, anyway.

Lelouch breathed a sigh of relief. He would have to deal with him later. For now, however, they had other goals in mind, namely to escape from this place as soon as possible and escape to Ashford Academy. First, however, they had to dodge the other parasites wandering about.

(A/N:**Now I'm just going to skip the rest of the boring exposition. I'll skip ahead to a few days later. Writing about the battle would be boring and pointless.)**

* * *

><p>Shinichi smiled as he sat by Euphemia's bedside, watching the lifeless figure. "Lelouch is back, Euphemia. He remembers everything and he remembers you. He promised to come visit you. Won't that make you happy? I don't know if you even hear me, but if you do, he still cares and he's truly sorry for what he did to you."<p>

Then, to his amazement, one of her eyes opened. A purple eye opened, confused at first, but then as she took in Shinichi, her eyes widened. "...Shinichi?" She whispered.

"Euphie, you're awake?" Shinichi said in shock.

She blinked for a few moments, and then she frowned. "Euphie? Is that my name?"

Shinichi's eyes widened. "No way...you mean to say you have amnesia?"

The pinkette looked up at him for a moment and then she frowned again. "Amnesia...? What is that?"

The confused look on her face only served to confirm Shinichi's worst fears...Euphemia had amnesia. She couldn't remember anything about him or Lelouch...everything from her mind was gone. She was just a broken slate. It hurt to see her like this, but at least she was alive.

"What's wrong?" Euphemia asked hesitantly, noticing his hurt look.

"Nothing's wrong. I'm sure you'll recover your memories soon enough. You are Euphemia li Britannia, a princess of Britannia. However, you cannot return to the royalty because they think you are dead." Shinichi spun a little white lie for her because he knew the truth would break her. She was already broken enough, after all, and the last thing he wanted was to break her even more.

He would always look out for her, since she was one of his friends, and Lelouch's SISTER. If anything happened to her, Lelouch would royally kill him. Either that, or else her sister Cornelia would if she found out that Euphemia was still alive.

* * *

><p>He paused as he heard a knock at his door. Getting up, he walked away from the confused princess and opened it.<p>

A familiar brunette was standing there, her eyes filled with shock. "Shinichi...?"

"Ran...how did you find my new address?" Shinichi asked.

"Miss Kallen Stadtfeld told me." Ran said before pointing to a familiar red-head, who smirked at him. "Anyway, Shinichi...I was really worried when you disappeared like that. You should've told me what you were doing. What have you been doing, anyway?"

Shinichi shrugged. "Helping a friend out. Two, actually." He said before pointing to Euphie, who was trying to sit up but failing.

"But that's-"

"Princess Euphemia. I'm aware of that. It wasn't her fault that she did what she did, Ran."

"What do you mean?"

"It's a long story, Ran. It's not something I have time to explain now, all right? I'm just glad to see you again."

She started to cry tears of happiness as she embraced him. "I'm so glad you're all right."

"Yeah." Shinichi said softly. He noticed Kallen was smirking even more now.

"So, is she your girlfriend?" Euphemia asked.

Ran and Shinichi both blushed. "Why would you say that? She's only my friend."

"Riighttttt...I can definitely see some chemistry between you two." Kallen remarked suavely.

"Shut up!" Shinichi howled, his face even more red than before thanks to her thoughtless remarks.

Ran just laughed. "No, we're just friends."


	21. Chapter 21 Mind Games

**A/N:Time for another updateeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! I hope you all like it!**

**"Growing apart doesn't change the fact that for a long time we grew side by side; our roots will always be tangled. I'm glad for that."**

― **Ally Condie, Matched www goodreads .childhood**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 21 Childhood memories vs reality<strong>

Shinichi Kudo twitched in his bed as he slept. He was dreaming of the good old days when he and Lelouch were innocent, when the days were less complicated, and when no one was at war with one another, instead grudges were forgotten and love was the main language that was spoken in between the two of them.

He remembered this particular memory like it had happened yesterday:

* * *

><p><em>He was out walking when he saw a figure collapsed on the ground, covered with dirt. The figure looked awfully familiar as he studied it. He gasped as he realized who it was. "Lelouch-san, are you okay?" He cried in Japanese as he came towards the unconscious boy.<em>

_The boy's violet eyes cracked open a little as his vision came into focus and he saw who was standing above him. "Kudo...you fool...why don't you just go home and forget about me?" _

_Shinichi shook his head. "I'm going to take you home and get you patched up! My parents are nice people!" _

_"Kudo, you don't understand...we're different. Our lives can't intersect. We are not of the same race-" _

_"Who gives a damn about that? You sound just like the adults!" Shinichi cried as he pulled a surprised Lelouch to his feet and took him to his parents' house. When he knocked on his door, his mother answered. Her eyes widened as she took in Lelouch. _

_"Is this boy...?" She started._

_"His name is Lelouch. He's a prince, and some stupid idiots have been picking on him, so I showed them their place! Help him, please!" Shinichi pleaded. _

_"Shin-chan, you know we can't. He's Britannian." Yukiko said. _

_Shinichi rolled his eyes. "If you won't do it, I'll patch him up myself." Shinichi huffed. _

_"All right, all right," Yukiko huffed. She knew she really couldn't say no to her son when he pleaded with her like that. She couldn't resist breaking the law just this once. She opened the door and let the two of them in. _

_"__**Now, Lelouch-chan, where does it hurt?" **__Yukiko spoke in English. _

_Lelouch blinked. "__**It hurts over here. Some boys kicked me really hard."**_

_**"Kids can be so cruel sometimes, boya. But you don't need to worry. Shin-chan's strong. He'll protect you from those bullies!" **__Yukiko replied as she started to take off Lelouch's shirt and examine the wound. As she bandaged it up, she talked to Lelouch in a language that Shinichi only understood smidgens of. _

_He blinked. He smiled; for some reason, seeing Lelouch so stubborn and helpless like this made him feel so happy. "Okaasan, thanks for treating Lelouch!" _

_"Shin-chan, is he your friend?" Yukiko asked her son._

_Without hesitating, he replied, "Yes!" _

_"It's a good thing your father's not home right now." She said. _

_Shinichi thanked his mother and he and Lelouch went out to go shopping at the market in order to get replacements for the vegetables Lelouch had been holding before that had been demolished by the bullies. _

_Much to his surprise, he found that no matter where he went, the shopkeepers also refused to serve Lelouch anything and Shinichi had to translate whatever Lelouch wanted into Japanese so they could understand what he wanted, and many of them simply turned their noses up at the two of them, so in the end they ended up only getting half the things Lelouch needed. _

_"Lelouch, why do they treat you this way?" Shinichi asked curiously. The black-haired boy rolled his eyes. _

_"Think, Kudo, they hate Britannians." He said stiffly. _

_"I just noticed, you've never called me Shinichi before." Shinichi said. _

_"Because we're not friends." Lelouch said as he turned and walked off with the vegetables. _

_"How gloomy is he?" Shinichi sighed. "Just being with him makes me tired." _

_He frowned as he headed home. A few days passed and he didn't see Lelouch for quite a while. When he did see him, Lelouch was terrified and scared. _

_"Nunnally...Nunnally..." He muttered as he bumped straight into Shinichi. _

_"Lelouch, what the heck is wrong?" Shinichi cried as he looked into the boy's eyes. _

_"They took Nunnally away...the men in black..." Lelouch panted. _

_"What? You know what...there's a simple solution behind that." Shinichi said before a smirk came on his face. "My father's a detective. He'll track those men down and arrest them." _

_"What?" Lelouch asked. _

_Shinichi smirked. "Did you think I was just an ordinary kid? I'm training to be a detective, like my father." _

_"You are..." Lelouch trailed off, but he huffed. "Fine. Call your dad." _

_It only took Shinichi's dad a few hours to deduce the whole thing and figure out where Nunnally was. Thanks to their efforts, Nunnally was found within the next four hours and the kidnappers were arrested. _

_Shinichi watched as Lelouch and Nunnally embraced. _

_"Thank you, Shinichi. I'm truly grateful to you. If it wasn't for you...Nunnally would be...dead." He muttered. _

_"Thank you, Shinichi!" Nunnally chirped, crying tears of happiness. _

_Shinichi glanced over at the setting sun, noticing the orange and red sky. "Look at how pretty that is!" _

_Lelouch saw it and smiled. "Nunnally, the sun looks so pretty; it's orange and red." _

_Nunnally smiled. "I wish I could see it, brother." _

_After that, the two of them became really close._

* * *

><p>Lelouch sighed. It was time to pretend that he had no memories...AGAIN. He was getting sick of playing this twisted mind game. He had been doing it for over a year, after all.<p>

So he was sitting in Ashford when the teacher announced that two new students would be joining them. His eyes widened as Suzaku stepped in the room, glaring at Lelouch as he did so. Then the next person who walked in looked oddly familiar...only he was smaller.

"I'm Edogawa Conan! I may look little but I'm a genius so I skipped a lot of grades in order to get here!" He cried before he bowed. The girls in the room all crooned over the adorable child. Lelouch's jaw dropped.

'That idiot...he used his Geass to...de-age himself? But why...? Oh, if he looks younger, no one will recognize him...and what's with the stupid glasses?'

"Conan" came striding up to Lelouch's row and much to Lelouch's surprise, he sat away from him and right next to Shirley. Suzaku took the empty seat next to Lelouch. His eyes never stopped staring at him and to be honest, it sort of creeped him out looking at Suzaku now. He reminded him of a lifeless robot.

"So, Conan-kun, how old are you?" Shirley asked eagerly.

"I'm twelve but my IQ is so high that I passed several grades! My parents had me enrolled here!" Shinichi replied in perfect kiddie talk.

"Wow, you're so smart, like Lelouch!"

"Is he like the school's sex icon or something?" Shinichi chirped dryly.

Shirley flushed bright red and half the girls did, too.

Lelouch glared at the not-kid. "You little..."

To his surprise, Shinichi WINKED at him. Was he...flirting with him? 'No, it's a CLEVER tactic...if he makes fun of me, then no one will think that we're friends. Not a bad idea, Shinichi.'

Milly clapped. "Well, Conan, how would you like to join our club?"

"Clubs are so fun!" Shinichi cried.

Suzaku looked at Conan like he was crazy. "With her...I doubt you want to join a club with someone like her in it..."

"So what? She looks like a nice Nee-san to me!"

Milly's eyes filled with hearts. "He's so cute! He can be like my little brother!"

Shinichi smirked inwardly.

* * *

><p>At lunch time, "Conan" and Lelouch met secretly.<p>

"Look, Shinichi, what kind of stunt are you trying to pull?" Lelouch hissed.

"Oh, come on...I'm just keeping an eye on you...and with looking like this, no one will suspect a thing. I highly doubt Kururugi-san knows about my geass," He said before it flickered briefly in his left eye. "Basically, all I have to do is say I want to be a certain age and then it'll work. The only downside is if I can't control it, I'll be stuck like this for quite a while."

Lelouch sighed. "Look, let's keep it cool. We act like total strangers at school. The last thing we want is for Suzaku to ask too many questions."

"Right!" Shinichi chirped. "That's when I kick his ass!"

"Shinichi, you may be confident in your abilities, but Suzaku is a trained soldier!"

"I'll overwhelm him with my deductive reasoning," Shinichi said dangerously, "Plus, you do realize that I know how people murder...that also means I could know how to use those sorts of things...right? I know how people can poison someone, stab someone, shoot someone..."

Lelouch shivered. "You have a frightening look in your eyes right now."

"Relax, Lelouch. Everything will work out all right." He said.

"Am I interrupting anything?" Suzaku asked as he approached Lelouch.

"Not at all, Suzaku." Lelouch said coolly, trying hard to keep the hate out of his voice.


	22. Chapter 22 Whispers of fate

A/N:Nothing and everything will go perfectly with this story. THANK YOU SO MUCH, GUEST, FOR POINTING THAT ERROR OUT! I NEVER EVEN NOTICED! THANK GOD YOU NOTICED! Indeed, what a stupid mistake I made...well, Nina's dead...and I forgot about Ninja Maid...

* * *

><p>Chapter 23 Whispering of lies<p>

Shinichi and Lelouch both looked coldly at the man who had once been their former friend and was now their enemy-it seemed so hard to believe to them that the smiling, talkative classmate in front of them had once been their best friend, until he had betrayed both of them and ruined their lives.

"So, Conan," Suzaku said, though there was a tone of ice to his voice that Shinichi caught. Had Suzaku, by any chance, learned of his true identity?

"Nice to meet you," Shinichi lied through his teeth, but what choice did he have? This was the same man who had a death sentence placed upon him. No matter how friendly this face seemed now, the man before him was an enemy who was determined to kill him and Lelouch.

A year ago, he would have pushed such thoughts away and thought of them as disgusting and not worth considering. But enough things had happened to him over the course of a year that perhaps his eyes had been opened and then-

"Suzaku, it's been a while. How come you haven't visited us more often? Rolo gets lonely," Lelouch lied, again. How used was his best friend to lying, Shinichi thought? He often wondered how often his friend did so, without thinking of the consequences or repercussions that came with it, and frowned and shook his head.

"Lelouch seems like a nice guy. This is our first time meeting each other," Shinichi spoke up in his little kid voice, though he was not sure Suzaku was convinced one-hundred percent about their stories. Who wouldn't be, though? However, Suzaku would have to dismiss the fact that he was Shinichi because Shinichi was older and not a little kid.

'This Geass tool is quite useful,' Shinichi thought while smirking inwardly. Outside, he retained a false smile. 'Gahh, now I'm thinking like Lelouch! Damn you, Blackie! You're making me just as paranoid as you are!'

He couldn't allow himself to be so distrusting-maybe if he just explained things to Suzaku, things would go over well and then they could all be friends and go back to how it had been before.

"You know, there was someone before you, Conan. His name was Shinichi Kudo. Think you know him from somewhere?" Suzaku said warily, eying Shinichi with a critical eye, as if searching for flaws.

Shinichi smiled the usual innocent smile.

"Shinichi Kudo? Who's that?" Milly asked, coming over to join them. Shinichi's eyes widened upon seeing Rivalz, and Shirley, along with Rolo-imposter.

Rolo's eyebrow rose ever so slightly upon seeing the child there, and noted the similarity between this child and the missing detective, Kudo Shinichi.

"Don't you remember? He was a nice kid, too, and a detective as well!" Suzaku said, apparently forgetting that they'd had their minds wiped because of his desire for revenge.

Shinichi bit his lip and looked down at the ground, noticing how Lelouch looked deep in thought for a few moments and then a sympathetic look came on his face as he stared at his best friend. "Shinichi...never heard that name before." He said softly.

Shinichi stared at him in shock, and then turned away. 'No, it would look suspicious if I acted out of character.' "Neither have I!" He cried.

"I have no clue what you mean by that, but maybe he was just so unremarkable that he slipped from our minds!" Rivalz said while chuckling.

Shirley looked over at Shinichi for a moment and frowned. He looked a lot like Shinichi-was it really possible that he was Shinichi? But people didn't just shrink on a daily basis-but neither did her friends suddenly forget things that they shouldn't have. She remembered when Shinichi had been with them, a cheerful and kind boy.

Did Lulu remember his best friend, too? He had just said he didn't, but Shirley made a mental note to speak to her friend privately, out of the sight of others.

"Nii-san, did you know Shinichi Kudo is a criminal?" He said.

Lelouch blinked. "Honestly, I wouldn't know by the name," He said, though there was an undercurrent of anger that only Shinichi caught onto. Shinichi shook his head. He couldn't afford to be here anymore. This just showed him he didn't belong here anymore.

He ran off, away from them and used his geass to turn himself back to normal once he was free of Ashford Academy and went back to his hideout. He could feel hot tears streaming out of his eyes the entire way back. It wasn't like him to cry like this, so why was he? Why? He hadn't even been there long enough.

"Who am I kidding?" He said with a dry chuckle. "I was never meant to belong there, anyway. That's how I am-the lone detective who belongs to no one." He stood there, laughing for the longest time until he stopped and continued on his way. 'Am I going crazy?'

He recalled all the times he'd spent with them, until he came to a dead end. He knew he was being watched by someone, yet he didn't know who it was. "Who are you?"

A soft voice answered, "Ah, so here you are, Kudo Shinichi. Or, should I say, Conan."

Shinichi's eyes widened upon seeing Rolo standing there, holding a gun.

"You're under arrest, criminal. Are you helping Lelouch?"

Shinichi chuckled. "I don't know what you mean."

"You're a bad liar, fellow Geass user. That's what your Geass does, doesn't it? It ages you up and down. A clever disguise, but those who have Geass won't be fooled." Rolo said, as his left eye shone with a Geass of his own.

"You're confident right now, which means you must not be alone, that or you're cocky and think you can always win no matter what. So, which is it?" Shinichi said while grinning and turning to face him.

"Your intellect is scary. I was told you weren't an idiot." Rolo said, "But your little stunt was certainly idiotic."

"Are you going to shoot me?" Shinichi challenged.

Rolo cocked the gun at him. "If I feel like it. If I don't, I'll put it away and you can go to jail without another word."

"You'd arrest a law-abiding detective? You're insane," Shinichi quipped. "Moriarty-san, the great Holmes cannot be defeated so easily."

"This isn't some fairy tale told to children, Holmes, this is real life." Rolo said threateningly.

"Rolo, what are you doing out here?" A new voice said. Lelouch appeared, also holding a gun.

"Niisan, so you have regained your memories!"

BANG!

Lelouch fired, but missed. "How did he-"

Shinichi paused as a few moments later, Rolo was behind Lelouch, holding a gun.

"Do you intend to shoot me? The great Zero does not allow himself to be killed so easily, you realize?" Lelouch scoffed.

"Lelouch, do you intend to protect this criminal?" Rolo said.

Lelouch burst out laughing. "I'm sorry. Your comment was amusing. _Shinichi,_ a criminal? No way-he's too kind. The stuff you're talking about is what he fights against. Now, let's go back to school, Brother, lest you wish me to spill that you're not my real brother to everyone else."

Shinichi said, "Lelouch-"

"Shinichi, go home. Just go home now and pretend this never happened." He said sharply.

Shinichi stared after him in shock. "Is he really changing that much? He just told me, his own friend off. He's losing it, isn't he?"

'Maybe everyone I know is insane.'

* * *

><p>He dialed the number as the phone rang and rang. He heard him speak.<p>

"Hello, this is Lelouch speaking."

"Lelouch, it's me. How are you now? Did you manage to fight off Rolo?"

He heard silence and then he heard the sound of the line go dead.

"Lelouch! Lelouch!" He cried.

Lelouch glared at his cell phone as he mangled it and stepped on it. He had no use for this decoy phone anymore. He threw the phone outside the train window and watched emotionlessly as the phone plummeted to its death on the streets below.

'Shinichi, don't get involved anymore. Not as long as he's around. Suzaku is too close for comfort.'

Shinichi tried to talk to Lelouch at school as Conan, but Lelouch just ignored him, leaving a confused Shinichi wondering what he had done to deserve this.

'When I first met you, Lelouch, I clung to that hand of yours, knowing you were hurting. I was, too, and the two of us bonded over that. Was it nothing but a lie?'


	23. Chapter 23 Loss

**A/N:Well, time for more of OSI. I really have lots of ideas for this. **

**Chapter 24 Death of me**

Shinichi sat on his bed, deeply and irrevocably confused. Why was Lelouch doing this to him? He had just hung up on him and had refused to call him any further.

He looked over at where Euphie was lying, her eyes closed. She had obviously needed to sleep a lot after losing her memory completely. She had gone through a lot lately and Shinichi couldn't blame her for wanting to go to sleep forever, to avoid all the pain and struggle of ordinary life...who was he kidding, he couldn't do that even if he wanted to.

Lelouch was his dear friend and he had to help him in any way he could, even if he pushed him away. He was trying to shoulder everything all alone, and Shinichi knew he couldn't do that and succeed without losing his mind. He had to keep his friend sane and safe...alive.

The thought of him being by his side was enough to keep Shinichi happy. A sad smile graced his lips as he stared at a picture of the three of them all smiling and happy. On that day, Shinichi and Lelouch had been fighting over the camera, until Nunnally had kindly suggested that Shinichi's mother take the picture. She had.

When was the last time his mother had called him? He couldn't remember the last time she had told him she loved him, or cared. Ever since the fall of Japan seven years ago, his parents had distanced themselves from him and from each other. They hardly ever talked to him now and he hadn't received a phone call from them in years.

"Mother," He whispered, wondering what she was doing and how she was now. 'Does she even care to talk to me?'

His phone rang. He answered, hoping it would be Lelouch. "Lelouch?"

"_Baka, it's me," _Ran's voice said from the other end. Shinichi smiled.

"Ran, how are you?"

"_I just called because I have some bad news for you. Shinichi, it's about your parents. They're...gone." _

Shinichi nearly dropped the phone in shock. "You're joking, Ran."

"_I wish I was, Shinichi. The place they were living in was massacred by the Britannians. I doubt they survived. I'm sorry to tell you this, Shinichi." _

Shinichi dropped the phone. He honestly couldn't believe it. "It figures...things would turn out like this. Honestly, nothing can ever get better for me, can it?" He let out a dry, dead laugh.

"_Shinichi, is something wrong?" _

"No, Ran, nothing's wrong," He ground out the perfect lie and shut the phone off, cutting off his childhood friend. He allowed his smiling mask to break into pieces then as he shattered and started to cry. His parents...his parents, they were gone. He was now an orphan like Lelouch.

He remembered when he was little, how he had asked Lelouch how it felt to have no parents and Lelouch had told him off and said he should never have to experience it himself. He let the tears fall and all of his hurt, buried-within emotions came seeping out.

He stopped when C.C. came in, looking at him with concern.

"I didn't think something like this would happen. I'm sorry." C.C. said, reaching out to comfort him, but he would have none of that.

"I don't need your pity." Shinichi stated coldly. "Right now I have to help Lelouch. Nothing else matters at the moment."

"You need rest. You're driving yourself crazy worrying over him. Why not relax for a bit?" C.C. urged.

"Screw rest. I'm going-"

"You can't go anywhere, remember?" C.C. reminded.

"Yeah, I'm reminded of that every time I even step out the door. I can't even go to Ashford anymore because no one remembers me, I can't even hang out with Lelouch because he's a terrorist and one of his psychotic enemies might wind up murdering me in my sleep, and let's not forget how Suzaku wants to kill me simply because I want him to stop acting so insane! Yes, I remember how I don't belong anywhere." He said scathingly.

"You've changed a lot." C.C. said quietly.

"A lot has happened. Besides, my parents are gone...they were killed by Britannia. Lelouch was right. Britannia is so evil and disgusting...how could I have been so deluded? Britannia was just using me as a disposable tool, just like they were using Suzaku." Shinichi said, as tears came out of his eyes.

"I'm sorry," C.C. began, "I'm sorry that I insulted you, Shinichi."

"You called me by my first name. Why?" Shinichi asked in curiosity.

"I realize you are a good contractor. I really appreciate having you by my side, Shinichi, but first and foremost my loyalty is to Lelouch."

'So she's just using me.' Shinichi thought in envy.

* * *

><p>Lelouch paused upon seeing he had a new message. 'It's from him, isn't it?'<p>

He thought as he answered.

"Hello, Lelouch Lamperouge speaking."

He raised a brow. "...I thought you'd call again, even though I told you not to. This is just a replacement phone, you know."

Lelouch smiled. "I thought you'd say that. What, your parents are dead?"

Lelouch felt all happiness drain from him the instant that sunk in. It hadn't been Britannia who had attacked that area of Japan, the Black Knights had attacked there in order to intimidate Britannia, and in the process, he had accidentally killed innocents.

* * *

><p>"...To be honest, the Black Knights attacked there. If I had known, I would have immediately evacuated your parents. I'm truly sorry. I understand your pain."<p>

He heard sobbing on the other end.

"_Why? Why couldn't you have told me yourself?" _

"I didn't know, Shinichi. I'm terribly sorry." Lelouch said.

He hoped Shinichi could forgive him. Could he ever?

"_You could have prevented their deaths. You had the power to do so...no, I'm afraid you would have. Right, Lelouch?" _Shinichi said, sniffling.

"Shinichi, I hate it when you cry."

But Shinichi didn't respond for a few moments.

"_Thanks for being by my side, Lelouch. Just knowing that you are there is the best thing in the world. The only thing that matters to me now is making sure you are all right." _

Lelouch smiled grimly as he hung up. 'Will I have to make him forget me?'


	24. Chapter 24 War from within

**A/N:Time for another chapter of my favorite fanfiction! **

* * *

><p><strong>"<strong>**When we honestly ask ourselves which person in our lives mean the most to us, we often find that it is those who, instead of giving advice, solutions, or cures, have chosen rather to share our pain and touch our wounds with a warm and tender hand. The friend who can be silent with us in a moment of despair or confusion, who can stay with us in an hour of grief and bereavement, who can tolerate not knowing, not curing, not healing and face with us the reality of our powerlessness, that is a friend who cares. ~Henri Nouwen," quotegarden**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 24 War from within<strong>

He honestly couldn't believe it. His own parents were dead. Sure, they had been doting at best and neglectful at worst, but they had still been there for him when it mattered most. He couldn't recall the last time he had seen them. He supposed it was when he was only twelve years old. They had sent him away, claiming it was for his own good, and since then he had never looked back.

He had tried to phone them, but they never bothered to answer, so eventually he gave up pretending and honestly realized that they didn't care about him. They were too caught up in their own misery to even notice their own son, and that thought made him angry, but he decided he was above hatred. He realized how similar he was to Lelouch.

Both of them had been on their own for most of their lives, both had no parents now, well, except for the Emperor, but Shinichi didn't think he counted as a father figure. Now his own parents were gone. Tears spilled out of his eyes as he slammed his cell phone beside his bed and let them fall, cursing his uselessness.

"To think he actually caused my own parents to die! Damn him! Can't Lelouch be more careful?" He cursed, allowing his sorrow and anxieties to rise to the surface, everything that he'd been hiding came out. He sobbed into his pillow, feeling utterly pathetic.

It was at times like this that, even with the Geass by his side, he realized how powerless he was. Lelouch always seemed to be the stronger one emotionally and that was part of the reason why Shinichi always felt so comfortable around him-he helped him feel better about the fact that his parents had not cared enough about their son to be there for him when he needed them most.

The gap between them seemed to be growing again. He wondered how on earth it was possible for them to have grown apart this much. Just when he'd thought he'd repaired his relationship with Lelouch, Lelouch had just hung up on him like he hadn't even mattered at all.

Was it really possible that their relationship had been nothing but a farce? After all, Lelouch had not been talking to him at all. Perhaps he was just trying to protect them from the consequences of their relationship...wait, what consequences?

Shinichi had never once cared about the fact that he was an Eleven and Lelouch a Britannian. The only thing that mattered to him now was that Lelouch remained safe at all times and didn't engage in any more fighting or killing, but he knew no matter what he did, Lelouch would still kill, where he couldn't see or hear.

That was a disturbing truth for the detective to bear witness to, but he had grown to accept that his naive views of the world had been foolish. This wasn't the kind of world where justice could be accomplished without getting your hands dirty, after all. After all, look at what Britannia had done to such a nice boy like Suzaku.

They could have done that to him, too-they could have turned _Shinichi _into a killing machine with no remorse and killed him on the battlefield without so much as batting an eye. That was how ruthless and cruel Britannia was. Lelouch had been right all along, but still, there were still people he could trust, people he could believe in.

Shinichi didn't want to completely turn his back on the people he had once believed in, but what choice did he have? His temporary home, Ashford, had been ripped away from him thanks to Suzaku's desire for revenge. Now he had nowhere to go. Even his parents were gone, thanks to Lelouch...no, he mustn't think like that.

Lelouch had said it personally, he would've stopped if he'd known that Shinichi's parents were among the ones living in the place he'd attacked. It was nothing more than an unfortunate war casualty-at least, that'd be the term the news would use for them.

Shinichi wiped a few tears away from his face. He noticed Ran come in, take a look at Euphemia, who was sleeping, and hug him.

"Shinichi, I'm so sorry about what happened. Why'd you hang up on me?" She asked in bewilderment.

"...Ran. It's nothing that bad." He lied through his teeth. Poor, sweet, innocent Ran didn't deserve to know the truth about Lelouch. It would just break her.

"Shinichi, don't hide things from me..." She whimpered, "I've been left out enough...it's time you told me exactly what you're doing."

Reluctantly, Shinichi told her about Lelouch being Zero and what he had done with his Geass, and how C.C. was immortal.

"So in other words, you're pursuing him even though he doesn't want to be your friend anymore? Shinichi, you need to let him go. He's not a good friend." Ran said sympathetically. "I can help you out!"

"Ran...it's not that. Lelouch and I have been friends since we were kids. It's not like I can easily end my relationship with him. I'm his only ally. Everyone else has betrayed him, Ran. I can help him become what he used to be."

"Which is what, a liar and a murderer? Shinichi, you are much better off without him. He's poisonous," Ran said, "I don't want to see my best friend becoming a murderer for the sake of someone like that."

"Ran, you don't understand. It's more complicated than that. It's-"

"What? That my best friend is becoming a liar and is out there risking his life for the sake of some guy who doesn't even care about him? Shinichi, you're the one taking huge risks here for Lelouch-san and he doesn't even seem to appreciate it. Has he even cared enough to visit you-"

"As a matter of fact, I do," A new voice said. Shinichi turned in time to see Lelouch standing there, looking on with curious eyes.

"Hey, Kuro-tan!" Shinichi cried, wiping the tears from his face and looking delighted to see him.

"Shinichi, I should've known you'd start crying again. I am truly sorry. I managed to dodge Rolo for a little bit, so I'll be able to stick around for a while. Then I will have to return back by myself. No more pulling any stupid stunts with your geass."

"But it was fun!" Shinichi whined.

"Which of us sounds like a little kid now?" Lelouch teased, but it was an affectionate sort. He smirked playfully at Shinichi.

"I do, huh?" Shinichi whined while shaking his head in affection. He gave Lelouch a very familiar lopsided smile. It was the one he was known for.

"This is...your girlfriend?" Lelouch asked.

"I'm Mouri Ran." Ran said quickly, trying hard to hide her hatred of the boy. This boy had hurt Shinichi so much over the past year, even if he wasn't aware of it himself, so how the hell could he keep on going with this boy, acting as if this boy wasn't using Shinichi?

She loved him and couldn't bear to see him get hurt. She just wanted to protect him by any means possible.

"You don't like me, do you?" Lelouch asked. It was not a question, but rather a statement.

"That's right. You're ruining Shinichi's life," She said sharply, "I won't stand for it."

Lelouch just chuckled darkly. "It's not like I'm coercing him to or anything. Shinichi has been the only one in my life who hasn't betrayed me or tried to kill me. That's why I value him above all else, except for my sister Nunnally."

'He really thinks that highly of me?' Shinichi thought in surprise. "Then why haven't you been calling me?"

"Rolo," Lelouch said simply, "He's been suspicious of me ever since I got my memories back and apparently I'm under scrutiny a lot of the time, so it's hard for me to even get any time by myself anymore, let alone talk to my best friend."

"Lelouch," Shinichi began, "Why is Nunnallly...?"

"Who knows? That man might have decided to reinstate her and use her as a tool. Or else Suzaku did...that traitor. I can't believe we trusted him!" He cried.

"I know...it's still so hard for me to believe that he betrayed you, Kuro-sama, but it seems he did."

"Stop calling me that dorky name!" Lelouch scolded.


	25. Chapter 25 The growing divide

**A/N:I'm glad to update this story today! I've been on writer's block for the past few days, so any day I have ideas in my mind is bliss to me! Now, for the daily quote: **

**"**_**He told you you're worthless? Well, that's not true. Lelouch, you mean more to me than life itself."-Kudo Shinichi to his friend Lelouch in 2010, after Britannia invaded Japan, before their untimely parting. **_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 25 The growing divide <strong>

Suzaku Kururugi pounded his fists hard on the table he was sitting at. "Dammit, Villetta, how is it that we have been spending a year searching for Kudo Shinichi, and he's evaded our every step?" He growled through clenched teeth, quite aggravated by how this was turning out. How could one dumb detective be so clever?

The golden-eyed woman looked at him for a moment. "Don't you think we should just give up, Kururugi? Lelouch shows no signs so far of remembering anything, and Kudo has not been seen in public for a year."

"Damn it, I know Kudo is still helping Lelouch, and to top that all off, he's the only one who hasn't gotten his memories erased! The Emperor really wants me to bring him in, but that damned sneaky bastard keeps on avoiding us at every turn!" Suzaku cried.

Villetta sighed. "I think he's dead. There's been no sign of him for a year. If he had been in hiding, we would've found him by now," She muttered, "Keep monitoring Lelouch and see if he shows up."

"Yes!" Suzaku said as he wandered out, leaving a thoughtful Villetta to her thoughts.

"A detective is good at hiding himself. Will he ever come out if we were to tempt him with something?" She said, tapping her pen in thought.

* * *

><p>Shinichi sighed as he was with Lelouch. "So, are we going to do anything fun today, Lelouch?"<p>

Lelouch sighed. "Only _you_ would call a terrorist mission fun, Kudo."

"True enough," Shinichi said with another melodramatic sigh. "Oi, oi, Lelouch, no fun at all? Have you really lost your sense of fun?"

"Kudo, let's not forget to maintain a pretense. We have to pretend to not know each other," Lelouch sighed, but upon seeing his best friend's sad face, he spoke again.

"Look, Shinichi, I'm not leaving you or going anywhere. Stop acting like a jealous girlfriend, otherwise your friend Ran will be extremely jealous."

Shinichi flushed. "Oi, oi, I'm just your best friend. Nothing more," He mumbled.

Lelouch mussed up Shinichi's hair. "I know. At least I know you will never lie to me. Oh, and Shinichi, what of your parents?"

Shinichi shrugged morosely. "I doubt if they got out of there alive. Wasn't your bombing them a surprise attack?"

Lelouch nodded. "Yes. Another mistake Zero has to remember."

"Don't worry about it, Lelouch," Shinichi said, "We'll get through this together."

Lelouch smiled a rare smile, and nodded. "Yes," He said and smiled.

The two of them felt quite happy together right now.

"So will Rolo really not tell anyone about me?" Shinichi asked Lelouch, who nodded.

"I'm sure of it," Lelouch replied, "Though I'm convinced you need to stop taking so many risks and stop showing off so much at my school."

Shinichi feigned hurt at that point and Lelouch sighed. "Fine, you can do what you want, but I don't want you getting hurt at all, okay, Shinichi?"

Shinichi smirked as he and Lelouch walked in the park. The two of them sat down at a bench and watched the people frolicking about.

Suddenly, a familiar redhead appeared, smiling at them both. "Lelouch, Kudo, good to see both of you are still alive."

Shinichi smirked. "You thought we would die? Don't be stupid. We're not going to die any time soon."

"...I was convinced that we wouldn't make it, you know," Lelouch whispered.

"Don't be a baka, Lelouch. You and I know that we'll make it through this alive."

"Don't be so optimistic, Shinichi. Look what that did to Euphie," Lelouch whispered.

"You two sure are depressing today," Kallen said in annoyance, "So, are you sure you're not being watched at all right now, Lelouch?"

Shinichi smirked, "Don't worry, Lelouch and I have figured out ways around the security. We're going to be just fine."

"Are you sure Suzaku won't find out that you're still alive?" Kallen pointed out.

Lelouch smirked. "To be honest, he hasn't exactly been hiding himself well. He sticks out too much."

"Lelouch, don't act like that!" Shinichi cried, at which point, Lelouch just chuckled darkly.

"I was joking," He said.

Kallen gaped. "I've never known you to joke before," She said, in complete disbelief.

"Come now, do you think Kuro-tan _always _acts like an emotionless rock?" Shinichi asked.

Kallen nodded.

"Then you don't really know him that well, do you?" Shinichi said with a sly smirk.

Kallen felt her cheeks heat up. 'You know, it's at times like this that I really can't figure out who I'm in love with, Lelouch, or Zero. Kudou is cute, but he's not my tastes.'

"Why are you staring at me like that? You sure you're not in love with me or something?" Shinichi asked.

Kallen flushed again. "No, you dumb detective! I'm just feeling a bit sick, that's all!"

"...You look perfectly fine to me," Lelouch remarked dryly.

The two of them smiled and then laughed, enjoying humiliating poor Kallen.

"Don't you make fun of me!" She screamed, but her smile indicated that she was actually enjoying the attention.

"You're smiling, you know," Shinichi pointed out.

"SHUT UP!" She cried, startling poor Shinichi.

"Relax, Kudo, she's only kidding," Lelouch said.

"You sure?" Shinichi said.

Lelouch just smiled. 'Peaceful moments like these are rare. I truly enjoy them,' He thought, 'Because, soon, Japan will become a battlefield stained with blood.'

"Lelouch, are you all right?" Shinichi asked him, staring at him with worried blue eyes.

'Why are you so pure? I don't deserve your light in my life,' Lelouch thought to himself and allowed his purple eyes to stare back at him. "...We should go home soon, Kudo. You know they watch everything I do. There are no missions today."

Shinichi sighed. "I know. I really know how you feel. Both of us have to be apart again," He whispered.

* * *

><p>When Shinichi entered his hideout again, Ran was there waiting for him. She had almost fallen asleep, though, but her eyes opened when she saw him and she leapt into his arms.<p>

"Ran, I was only gone for a little while," Shinichi whispered, reassuring the girl he cared about so much it hurt.

"Shinichi, you know when you disappeared for that long a time, I honestly thought I'd lost you for good. You baka, please don't leave me ever again." She sobbed.

"I won't, Ran, I won't." Shinichi whispered soothingly. 'Ran, it's my duty to worry about you. You've given up enough for me already.'

Ran sobbed into his shirt for a while until she wiped her tears away and blushed scarlet. "I'm sorry, I must be embarrassing you right now."

"No, I'm fine. It's okay...Lelouch and I are getting along better." He said.

"Always him, Shinichi. Why is he so important? He's done so many hurtful things to you..." She whispered.

Shinichi's face took on a hard look. "...He promised he won't do anything like that again. I believe in him no matter what. The whole world wants to forget he matters. But I won't."

"Shinichi, I hate when you do this." She muttered, and then she fell asleep in his arms.

'Lelouch...please, don't do anything too stupid. I'll always be there to back you up.'

That night, he dreamt of the day Lelouch had almost completely forgotten, but he, Shinichi, had not.

_"Lelouch...Nunnally's been kidnapped?" _

_Lelouch sounded almost desperate. "Yes...help me...please." _

_He had never heard the young boy sound so helpless and weak before. It scared him. "Don't worry, we'll capture him." _

_"Shinichi, why bother helping someone like me out?" Lelouch muttered._

_"...Even if your father told you you were worthless and nothing, that doesn't mean I find you worthless." _


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N:Time for the next chapter. :D This one also includes a little omake at the end. I hope you'll enjoy it as much as I have been enjoying writing it~**

**""If you live to be a hundred, I want to live to be a hundred minus one day so I never have to live without you." -A.A. Milne,Winnie the Pooh**

**Chapter 26 The growing divide **

* * *

><p>Shinichi Kudo glanced at his best friend Lelouch as the two of them walked together down the street. Shinichi had worn a cap over his face and disguised himself as much as humanly possible so that way no one would recognize him; particularly Suzaku, one of his worst enemies and one who was actually out to KILL him. He had never known Suzaku to be like that while he had known him personally in Ashford.<p>

What could have happened to him to twist his personality around so much? The more the detective thought on it, the more his heart wrenched in pain from where he had heard those scathing words said about him. Suzaku hated him. He wanted to _kill _him, no, humiliate him, in front of the entire world...just for shielding Lelouch and protecting Euphie...

Was this to be his fate, to linger around like a shadow and be all alone? He found it hard to believe that Lelouch honestly acted like it was nothing to him that his parents were gone...why, ohy, why wasn't he showing any reaction? Shinichi knew Rolo was still stalking him...he knew that boy wouldn't give up.

Was it possible, then...that Shinichi would actually have to kill someone for real this time...? His eyes widened as he stared at the object Lelouch had given him...a gun. His hands wrapped around the hard metal...he didn't want to kill anyone...he didn't want to hurt anyone...what was Lelouch thinking, doing this?

"Lelouch..." He began, his voice barely above a whisper. What he wasn't expecting was for Lelouch to hit him.

"Kudo, listen to me, if you really want to do it with me, you have to let go of your kindness, your moral compass...let go of it all..." Lelouch chided from under his mask.

"Lelouch-"

"Hush, don't speak until we have to. This person we're going to rough up a bit won't listen to reason. I don't want to have your whining wake him up too much," Lelouch snapped.

Shinichi stared after him with wide eyes. "Lelouch..."

"Are you going to whine, or shall we continue on our job?"

Shinichi remained silent the rest of the way as they finally met up with the man, and after making a bargain with the man (something about illegal weapons being dealt to the Black Knights, Shinichi wasn't really paying attention) he was surprised when Lelouch beckoned him over.

"...Shinichi...see what sort of scum this person is...?" Lelouch said darkly from under his mask as he slugged the man hard in the jaw. "Go ahead and beat him up...he's been accused of murdering children and hurting girls...why, he's even touched your girlfriend..."

Shinichi felt a sense of rage come over him. "Really?"

"That brown-haired chick? Oh, she was fun...real fun! I roughed her up a bit before she beat me up, but I did get a nice feel of her-" The man cried, only to be silenced by Lelouch's boot hitting him in the chest.

"See? Scum like this should be punished...people like this can't even live on this earth with us! See! See! SEE?" He cried out as he stomped on the man's chest, laughing maniacally as the poor man cried out in pain.

Shinichi had never seen Lelouch do something so devilish and demonic before and it scared him. "L-Lelouch...stop it...please...Lelouch...stop...please..."

"Stop? Why? He didn't stop touching your girlfriend...don't just think that by naively whining, you can change things! I order you...to go and shoot yourself in the head!"

"Yes, your highness!" The man moaned, as he shot himself before Shinichi's horrified eyes.

"Lelouch, stop! This man didn't deserve this-"

"He's raped tons of innocent girls and nearly raped your girlfriend...and you're going to tell me he doesn't deserve what he got? You know what, Shinichi...if there's one thing that pisses me off...it's that you're _too naive." _

Shinichi felt blood stream from his nose from the force of the punch Lelouch gave him.

"What the hell, Lelouch? Why are you doing this to me?"

"Why? I'll tell you why-because I'm sick and tired of your pathetic whining about how things would be better if we all put down our weapons and talked! It won't work! Grow up and realize how the world works before it makes you! I'm tired of covering for you!" Lelouch growled.

Shinichi walked home by himself, crying while his tears mixed with the blood from his nose. "What the hell is wrong with Lelouch? Why do I feel so much pain from my heart right now..."

"Shinichi...I think I know what's wrong with you..." Ran whispered.

"Tell me..." Shinichi muttered between sobs. "My best friend just beat me up."

"I think the reason you're willing to throw yourself away for him is not because he's your best friend, but because you're in love with him. That's why, isn't it?"

Shinichi stared at her as he held his nose shut.

He couldn't think of anything to say in response.


	27. Chapter 27 losing my mind

**A/N:You know, humans can be truly cruel, savage things, can't they? That's how I've been feeling all day today, and it is now that I come to a deep realization: that the Internet, while allowing me to project my very thoughts and feelings to you anonymously, also makes you think of the humans on the other end as not existing, as not being there at all and thus what you say is no different. Treat people online the way you would offline-with respect. Stop being so nasty online. There's no point in such hypocrisy. **

**""People speak sometimes about the "bestial" cruelty of man, but that is terribly unjust and offensive to beasts, no animal could ever be so cruel as a man, so artfully, so artistically cruel."**

― **Fyodor Dostoyevsky, **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 27 All the same for the dreamers<strong>

A tired high school detective collapsed in his bed, dreaming of nothing but lies, of Lelouch's wicked face as he _tortured _someone before his very eyes, ignoring his pitiful cries of mercy, begging him to spare the man, of the blood splattered all over his friend, as his friend had looked at him and laughed insanely, the laugh of a demon, wicked and so very, very cruel.

When had his friend become this way? When had he changed so much, and why couldn't he, the great detective, notice, or understand? Something had changed dramatically in his friend's mind and he had to be there for him. But could he? Why should he go running back to Lelouch when Lelouch was torturing him like this, taunting him about his inability to kill?

Was this his weakness, then? Were Ran and the others right? Was Suzaku right? Had Lelouch lost all his light the day Euphemia 'died' and when Nunnally had vanished? Could he ever make things right again? The more the young detective thought over it, the more he just wished he could make all the problems in the world go away. He really loved people, he really, truly cared about them. But why couldn't he change them, why couldn't he stop criminals from killing? Why couldn't he do a single damned thing to change it?

Was his naivete a sin? Was his way of thinking a sin? Why was his friend treating him like his thoughts and very feelings didn't matter, and his opinions were nothing but trash in his eyes? He could still recall the sneer on his friend's face when he told him he wanted him to stop killing and hurting others.

* * *

><p>'<em>Shut up, Shinichi. Someone as naive as you can't possibly understand the consequences of the world you live in. You walk around like a siren with your ears closed to the truth. Face it, are you gonna get anywhere in life as a Japanese person? No, of course not, because Britannia is a racist piece of trash for a nation that looks down on those that are different." <em>

_Shinichi shook his head, unable to believe what his friend was saying. "Don't I matter to you? I thought we honestly mattered to each other. Lelouch, why are you doing this to me?" _

_Lelouch struck him hard on the cheek. "Friends? Don't joke around. We never were, just allies. The second you became a detective, you became my enemy. And anyone who stays too close to me dies. Who will it be next that fate decides to kill, Milly? Shirley? Suzaku? You? I don't want anyone to get involved with me anymore. So stay away from me, naive detective." _

_Shinichi stared at him, disbelieving. "What...the hell do you mean?" _

_"Play dumb, will you? Then let me open your eyes to the truth: you matter nothing to me. Your naivete is so stupid and blinding it makes you a liability. And can I really trust you so much? Goodbye, Shinichi. Next time, stop and don't greet me in the hallways, you're walking on thin ice as it stands, what with Rolo knowing about your identity and all." _

_"But...Lelouch...I...I..." Shinichi stammered, tears coming to his eyes._

_"Oh, and stop crying. It just shows the entire world how pathetic and childish you are. Continue down your naive path, but from now on you and I are through as friends."_

_"Lelouch, wait, wait!" Shinichi cried, but his best friend turned his back and kept on walking, moving away from him, until he was gone. _

"Honestly, what's the point...what's the point of living without him in my life? He was always my steady support...and now, there's nothing anchoring me. My parents are dead, Kaito is part of the Black Knights, Lelouch has lost his mind, Suzaku has betrayed everyone, no one remembers me, and Euphie is a vegetable. What point is there?"

He glanced at the bottle of the small liquid inside a syringe and smiled, faintly. "Should I take you...in order to return to happier days when my existence mattered? Maybe I should..." He took the lid off, ignoring the warning of 'warning, may lead to addiction and death' and started to put it to his arm when the door banged open and Kallen walked in.

"Where the hell is Lelouch? I need to see him-" Her mouth fell open as she saw the syringe in Shinichi's hands, still dangerously close to his arm. "What are you _doing?" _

Shinichi chuckled dryly. "What do you think? I'm saying goodbye to this life. There's no point in going on anymore...you see...I've given up. What point is there in solving mysteries when I can't even help my own friend? It's worthless. I'd rather die than live a life with no meaning."

Kallen slapped him, hard, and the syringe fell out of his hands and shattered into pieces on the floor. "What the hell are you thinking, you big idiot? What were you doing with that? There's no point in getting addicted to drugs! My own mother is hooked on this crap. Do you want to be a vegetable? Do you want your parents to suffer-"

"They're dead. You and your Black Knights killed them in a bombing not too long ago. You didn't know, so you can't be blamed, but still their blood is on your hands. I can't forgive them for that. There's no reason for me to live. Everyone in my life is gone, or hates me, or doesn't even remember me. My whole reason for living is gone. I hate myself deeply."

"Stop saying that! You're a good person! I know at first I hated you, but I've grown to care about you, you idiot. Your girlfriend is probably going to worry-"

Shinichi gave her a sharp stare. "Girlfriend? What girlfriend? She isn't. She isn't even seeing me anymore. She cut off all ties with me."

"What?" Kallen said.

"Yes. She didn't want to be associated with me because I was apparently being poisoned by Lelouch's influence. Ran doesn't want to see me anymore. And I don't care. She never cared about me as a person-she only wanted me to never see a Britannian. Apparently, she thought there was something going on between Lelouch and I, which of course I denied, but-"

"You do...you really do...I was right. You really do love him more than as a friend, huh?"

Shinichi widened his eyes. "No...we're just friends. Please don't misunderstand."

"No, it's perfectly all right. I understand. Your feelings for him are natural, but I think you're taking them too far. You've got to pull yourself together, Kudo."

Shinichi looked away from her, staring at her with wide eyes. "M-Maybe you're right..."

"Damned straight I am. Who's gonna keep you sane if you can't keep yourself sane?"


End file.
